The Tease
by arty60
Summary: A fan fiction based on The Tease, New World Zorro.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The de la Vegas and their guests, Don Miguel Herrera and his daughter Amanda, chatted easily about a variety of subjects. Don Alejandro and Don Miguel enjoyed the lively conversation. Thankfully, his father had not resorted to trying to play matchmaker tonight. Amanda was a little older than Victoria but Diego had eyes for only one woman...Victoria Escalante.

"Dinner was wonderful, Don Alejandro," Amanda smiled. "My father and I rarely get to socialize since he is so busy with his business endeavors…"

"Maria is a wonderful cook and loves to get the opportunity to ply her trade."

"Are you enjoying your stay in Los Angeles, Senorita Herrera?"

"Very much Don Diego. Los Angeles has its own charms." _The young don is very handsome…I wonder why he is not married…._

"Los Angeles is very dear to us. One day this little pueblo will be a major part of California."

"Do you really believe that Don Diego?"

"Yes, I do. Its location will be a great asset one day...In terms of trade and commerce."

"Don Diego, we have heard a great this bandit called Zorro. I am interested in this masked man who is spoken of so highly."

"Who is this Zorro?" Amanda had heard tales of him and wanted to learn more about the masked outlaw.

"Zorro protects the people from the alcalde."

"People should not need protection from the government, Alejandro. The government is supposed to serve the people not oppress them," Don Miguel responded, "A real man would show his face ... he sounds like a brigand to me."

"More like the local folk hero…The people depend on him for so much…"

"One day, Zorro's fight will be over and we can live in peace."

"All this talk about politics is not my cup of tea. Father. Surely, you men can find something else to talk about..."

"I expected you to be bored with such talk, my dear. My daughter is more interested in the latest fashions..."

"If you will excuse me, Father. Don Alejandro. Diego. Good night."

"Good night, gentlemen. It was a wonderful evening," Don Miguel began, "I have to get up early to prepare for my journey to the northern territories."

"Your daughter will be in good hands until you return. _Buenos tardes_, my friend."

ZZZ

The soldiers laughed at Sergeant Mendoza's latest joke. "The camel whispered to the man, 'Not you again! Don Diego! Come! Join us!"

"Buenas tardes, Sergeant. It must be payday."

"My men can only have this kind of fun once a month."

"Then the coffee's on me."

"No, it will be my pleasure, Don Diego. Señorita Escalante, more coffee for the lancers, please."

"I will be right back, Sergeant Mendoza."

"Who. . . Who is that?" The sergeant stared at the beautiful newcomer with her striking features and green eyes.

"That's Amanda Herrera. She's staying with us while her father surveys rangeland for a new cattle ranch."

"She is a princess...a dream..."

Luis Ramon who stared pointedly at Amanda. The _alcalde_ was also taken with the lovely newcomer. "Well, who do we have here? Don Diego, will you introduce us?"

"Alcalde Luis Ramon, May I present Senorita Amanda Herrera, a guest in our home?"

"Welcome to Los Angeles, Senorita Herrera. This pueblo is graced by your presence." _I am surprised that Diego has such a lovely and charming houseguest._

"Thank you, Senor. You have a charming pueblo."

"Señorita. I am Sergeant Jaime Mendoza of the Royal Brigade."

"Senorita," the alcalde interrupted, "I hope that you enjoy your stay. I would be honored to give you a tour of our little pueblo, at your convenience, of course."

"I would be delighted."

"Would now be too soon, Senorita Herrera? With your permission, Don Diego...Sergeant, I will see you later at the barracks for inspection…"

"She's so beautiful," Mendoza watched them leave.

"Perhaps some fresh tamales would help you feel better?"

"No thank you, Senorita Victoria. I have lost my appetite."

"Persistence is the key to genius, Sergeant. Try again," Diego patted him on the shoulder.

"The alcalde is a man of power and position. I am a humble sergeant...I have to go back to the barracks for inspection...You know how the alcalde is..."

"Don't worry, Sergeant. He may have won the battle but…"

"He was not won the war," Mendoza interrupted. "I hope that is true, Don Diego."

ZZZ

Sergeant Mendoza watched as Amanda returned to the tavern. _Now is my opportunity. _Before he could begin Pedro Sánchez intercepted him.

"I am Pedro Sánchez, your humble servant. May I?"

Amanda took Sanchez's offered arm, smiling at him. Diego came over to stand by his friend. _But he's only a private,_ Mendoza thought.

ZZZ

"Private Sánchez, aren't you done yet?"

"Si, finally," the younger man wiped his sweaty brow glad to be finished with the tiresome task and ready for a break.

"Good. Now the latrines need cleaning."

"But Sergeant. . ."

"That's an order. Now."

Diego watched as the exhausted soldier left to do begin another task. "The garrison's state of readiness seems to have you on edge, Sergeant."

"It's just a personal matter between Private Sánchez and me. He seemed rather friendly with Señorita Amanda earlier this afternoon…"

"Sergeant, they have just met…"

"After a week of that, he'll be asking for a transfer to another garrison."

"Even if Private Sánchez left Los Angeles, she would still have her pick of any man in the pueblo."

"You mean that there might still be someone else?"

"There is the alcalde and …Well, she is quite beautiful."

"Beauty is only part of it. I'm in love with her soul, her heart, her mind. . ."

"Well then, you must tell her."

"Tell her? I am just a sergeant. Words like that don't come easy tome. Maybe you can help me?"

"Me? No, I don't think so."

"Why not? You are a man of education, of breeding...class. You can help me to win the heart of my Amanda. Please, Don Diego. You are looking at a desperate man."

"Come to the hacienda tonight and I'll see what we can do."

"God bless you, Don Diego."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Diego sat at the table lost in thought. _What have I gotten myself into? Why did I agree to such a thing? _He liked Mendoza but he wasn't sure that this idea wasn't a total fiasco. Amanda was charming but a little flighty, a contrast to the down to earth sergeant. _I hope that I have not made a big mistake..._

"Why so quiet, Diego," Victoria asked as she approached his table.

"I am sorry, Victoria. What were you saying?"

"You picked at your food for the last five minutes."

"Forgive me, Victoria. I was just thinking…"

_How like Diego to be preoccupied with one of his experiments. __Maybe it was something else..._

"I am worried about Mendoza. He is very taken with Senorita Herrera."

"It is just a passing fancy, Diego. You know Mendoza."

"I would hope so, Victoria," he sighed, "but it may be more serious than we think...Mendoza asked me to help him win Amanda Herrera's affections and…"

"You agreed…" Few people understood the friendship between the wealthy caballero and the humble sergeant but they supported and trusted each other...

"I did not have the heart to refuse him, Victoria. I just couldn't…"

"Refuse him...I thought so...Amanda seems quite refined and charming. Don't you think?"

"I don't know if she is the right woman for Mendoza."

"Amanda is very pretty, just the right age for you, Diego and very suitable. Are you sure that you are not attracted to her yourself," the taverness teased.

"You sound like my father, Victoria. Any single woman I meet is a potential candidate for marriage according to my father. Amanda is a guest in our home. The entire pueblo knows that.."

"You are a single man, Diego. It is not right for a single woman to be staying at your home while your father is away, Diego."

"I could hardly throw her out on the street. Besides, everyone knows that I am a confirmed bachelor without a romantic bone is my body according to Dona Maria. There are always servants around so there is not danger of anything untoward happening between the two of us..."

"I am concerned about your reputation. It is just not proper..."

"The señorita has no designs on me…I offered my hospitality and that is all."

"I am your friend, Diego," Victoria touched his arm gently, "I don't want to see your reputation tarnished…"

"Thank you for your concern Victoria. It means a great deal to me," Diego smiled slightly at Victoria's gesture. _She does care for me after all…_

The innkeeper knew that Diego cared for her as a friend and often times wondered why he spent so much time in the tavern when he had one of the finest cooks in the territory at his disposal. Most of the young women thought that he was very attractive while she thought of him as a friend... _My heart belongs to Zorro... I don't want Diego to get the wrong idea..._ "I must get back to my clients, Diego. Good luck with Mendoza…You are going to need it."

ZZZ

The alcalde watched Mendoza picked at his plate of tamales. The sergeant was known for his hearty appetite and he wondered what would cause the man to lose his appetite. "Sergeant, is something going on? It is not like you to leave your meal unfinished…"

"Alcalde! Alcalde! I just had a talk with Don Diego. He said. . ."

"And what's all this about de la Vega?"

"Nothing, really. It's just that Don Diego has promised to help me woo the woman I love."

"Are you in love, Mendoza?" _Mendoza was expressing an interest in something other than food...I wonder who this mystery woman is and what she is like…Maybe one of the women who works in the tavern or some local peasant girl, perhaps..._

"She is the most beautiful woman I have ever seen."

"I'm sure you'll make some peasant girl very happy, Sergeant."

"Oh, thank you, mi Alcalde," he smiled as he rushed out of the tavern.

"De la Vega teaching Mendoza about women. That's rich. I wish you luck, Sergeant." _You are certainly going to need it…._


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Don Alejandro paced the floor of the hacienda. He was skeptical about his son's well-meaning but misbegotten plan to help his friend…The good sergeant would be arriving in a few minutes so it was too late for his son to back out of this... "Diego, how could you agree to this…teaching Mendoza about how to woo someone? It is a recipe for disaster."

"Not you too, Father," he sighed, "Don't you have any confidence in me?"

"Mendoza is a good man but he is not very experienced with the ladies. Can you see him reciting poetry…expressing himself properly?"

"Can you imagine what would happen if I didn't help him, Father. It could be worse."

The old don could imagine Mendoza attempting to woo a lady of Amanda's caliber without some assistance...It would be a disaster..."I see your point, Diego. He definitely needs some help in that department. You are a de la Vega, my son...a handsome, intelligent man in the prime of his life who should be married with a family of his own...I would prefer that you use your skills to get a wife for yourself instead of helping your friend..."

"I am well aware of that, Father...In time, you will have those grandchildren that you want but right now I am going to help Sergeant Mendoza. He is my friend, Father. I could not turn him down."

"Your heart is in the right place, son but I believe you have bitten off more than you can chew…Let me know when all of this is over, Diego."

"Well, Father," he hesitated, "I am in need of your help. I wanted to ask you to...to..."

"Oh…no Diego. I don't want to be involved in any of this!"

"You don't have to do anything but…"

"That is what concerns me," he sighed, "what do you want me to do?"

"I need a second opinion…"

"Alright, Diego but I have the feeling that I am going to regret this…"

"Trust me, Father…"

"I trust you, Diego but Sergeant Mendoza as a romantic figure…I have my doubts…to say the least..."

"It will turn out well," the taller man stated as he tried to convince himself that his good intentions would not end in disaster...

"I hope so, son," Don Alejandro responded as he heard the knock on the door. "Good afternoon, Sergeant…Do come in…."

"I am here for my first lesson," he smiled as he greeted the two men.

"You are right on time. Are you ready to begin?"

"Lead the way, Don Diego!"

ZZZ

The de la Vega hacienda was quiet except for the sounds of guitar music coming from the inside. Diego strummed the guitar gently as Mendoza knelt down before Don Alejandro…."I am like a barefoot boy, walking on the hot coals of my heart until you shower me with the moist dewdrops of your love."

"Sergeant Mendoza. Please," the old don stammered uncomfortably.

"You don't like it? I don't understand."

"You need to be a little more delicate in expressing your intentions. Tell her what you want but be a little more subtle."

"I want to gaze into your jeweled eyes. I want to look into the depth of your innocent soul. I want to share the tingling delights of . . . my longings." Don Alejandro rolled his eyes as Diego played the guitar. _I knew this would happen_, he thought. _I am proud of his son's willingness to help a dear friend but Diego is fighting a losing battle. The sergeant is not known for his subtlety or grace...or his prowess with the fairer sex..._

"I want to breathe the air you breathe," the sergeant continued as Diego struck a bad chord.

"Enough. Enough, Sergeant Mendoza. Thank you very much," Don Alejandro interrupted, "It's very nice to express your feelings but delicately. You don't want to overwhelm the woman...You have your work cut out for you, Diego."

Mendoza sat down in a chair next to Diego who set aside his guitar. "You are right, Don Alejandro...It's no use, Don Diego."

"You need to relax, to be yourself."

"You really think so, Don Diego?"

"Of course. Now, Amanda will be returning soon. Go home, get dressed and I'll meet you back here this evening."

"I am so nervous."

"You'll do just fine."

"I hope that you are right, Don Diego. Adios." The sergeant left to complete the reports he was preparing for the alcalde. They would provide a welcome distraction until he could see _his_ Amanda...

ZZZ

The _alcalde_ looked quite dashing dressed in a brown jacket with tails, white trousers, a white shirt with a bow tied cravat, and a sword dangling from his left hip. He looked up as Mendoza entered into the room. "How do I look? "

"A bit overdressed, perhaps, but..."

"Overdressed? You really are a dull sot, aren't you? The finest tailoring in all of Spain can only enhance the impression a man of my bearing can make," he responded as he preened in the mirror.

"The men will be impressed."

"I don't care what the men think. I want to impress a certain senorita."

_I hope it is not Senorita Amanda. I have enough competition as it is…_

"What is it that you wanted, Sergeant?"

"The reports that you wanted are ready, _mi alcalde_."

"Fine. Leave them on my desk," he replied as he adjusted his cravat. "That will be all, Sergeant."

"Si, _mi alcalde_."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

_The de la Vega Courtyard..._

_The setting is absolutely perfect._ _I could not ask for anything more...A beautiful night in the presence of a beautiful woman.._Luis Ramón held Amanda's hand gently as they sat in the de la Vega courtyard. _"_I can offer you a life of leisure, prestige and power. You will be the wife of the most influential man in the entire territory."

"Such feelings take time. We have just met…"

"I have all night to show you how I feel," he began as he attempted to kiss her hand. _Where is that infernal whistling coming from? _"Now, who can that be?"

Jaime Mendoza walked in wearing his finest dress uniform. _That buffoon_ _is interested in Amanda? He is beneath her station... He cannot be serious!_

"Do come in, Sergeant. "

"Señorita Amanda, I have come to tell you of my feelings." Mendoza blew the feather plume of his hat out of his eyes. _First, Sanchez…Now the alcalde…How can I compete with all of them?_

"You two know each other, don't you?"

"What are you doing here, Mendoza?" Ramon whispered.

"I am courting Amanda," he whispered.

"I am here to tell you of my feelings, Señorita Amanda," he repeated.

_If this is who de la Vega is coaching...He definitely has his work cut out for him...He has all the style and grace of a water buffalo...I cannot believe that she would even consider that buffoon. _"This poor fool says he is here to pitch his woo."

"How perfectly charming. I should at least hear him out."

"I will bid you good night, Senorita...Sergeant, report to my office in the morning and be prepared to march," he shot the sergeant a scornful glance as he stood and left the room...

_Whatever he has planned will be worth it_..."Your eyes are like the lake outside our pueblo."

"Lake? Sergeant, it's just a mud hole."

"Ah...Yes. Before the drought, it was a very beautiful lake. It really was." Mendoza glanced desperately at Diego who was partially hidden in the background.

"Her lips. Tell her about her lips," Diego whispered. _This is not going well._

"Your lips are like rosebuds in the early spring."

"Flowers make me sneeze, especially in spring. Go on."

"Tell her how you feel," the tall caballero whispered again.

_What is he looking at or for that matter who is he looking at?_

"I feel so...I feel so," he stammered as Amanda spotted Don Diego behind the pillar.

"Don Diego! What are you doing out here?"

"I was just doing a little gardening, that's all."

"At night?"

"It's the best time for my night-blooming geraniums."

"Perhaps you really came out here to try your hand at courtship. If so, you've come to the right woman."

"Courtship? Me? No, I don't think so."

"I have a good job! With excellent benefits! I would make a good husband!" Mendoza stepped in between Amanda and Diego.

"What he really means is that his feelings for you lie beyond the tangible or physical realm, Señorita. His love for you comes from the heart, from the soul. "

"That is what I was going to say."

"Are you sure that you speak for him, Don Diego and not yourself?"

"Absolutely. His feelings entirely. Good night, Mendoza…Senorita." The caballero nervously handed Mendoza the geranium as Amanda looked on disappointed.

ZZZ

"What do you have to do to get service in this place?" Luis Ramon pounded his fist on the table. Tonight had not gone as he had planned..._The nerve of my_ _bumbling_ _sergeant_..._Mendoza_ _would be better off with some peasant girl...That bumbling oaf lacks the class and sophistication of a man like myself..._

"A little common courtesy might help."

"Forgive me, Señorita Escalante. I've had a bad evening."

"In such elegant attire? How can that be?"

"Amanda Herrera invited me to the de la Vega hacienda to spend the evening. The mood was destroyed by the arrival of Sergeant Mendoza."

"The senorita is staying at the de la Vega hacienda until her father finishes surveying the northern territories."

"A single attractive woman staying at the hacienda while Don Alejandro is away… It sounds like one of his matchmaking schemes…"

"The first single woman to appear in two years and suddenly Diego is the gracious host."

"Do I detect a hint of envy, Señorita Escalante," the alcalde smirked.

"Don't be silly. Diego's not my type at all," she fiddled nervously with the wine bottle as the alcalde nodded knowingly.

"Alcalde! I hope you're not too angry with Sergeant Mendoza. He has so little experience in matters of the heart," Diego said as he entered the tavern.

_Speak of the devil...And you do, de la Vega. The blind leading the blind..._"Experience? The only experience he'll get is foot patrol at dawn. Excuse me. I have more pressing matters to attend to..."

"Moody, isn't he?" Diego started as Victoria slammed the wine bottle down onto the bar and walked off. "He's not the only one." _What is going on around here?_

"Would you like some lemonade, Senor de la Vega?" Victoria asked coldly.

"Have I done something wrong, Victoria? Have I done anything to offend you?"

"I want to know about your house quest, Amanda Herrera."

"There is nothing romantic between us..."

"She is young…beautiful and you are an eligible bachelor…Ramon said…"

"Why would you listen to anything that Luis Ramon says? He lives to cause trouble."

"Could there be some truth to what he says? Is there something going on between you and Señorita Herrera?"

"Father would like to see me married with a hacienda full of children but I am not interested in Amanda Herrera. There is absolutely nothing going on..."

"I am sorry that I let the _alcalde _get to me…I should have trusted you, Diego but…."

"You don't trust Amanda? Do you?"

"Half of the men of this pueblo are in love with her…Sanchez…Mendoza… the _alcalde_… What is it about that woman that men find so captivating?"

"You sound as if you are jealous."

"Jealous? Why would I be jealous?"

"She is young and beautiful..."

"So, you noticed, Diego de la Vega!"

"Not until you pointed it out to me," the caballero smirked.

"Men!" Victoria huffed as she once again slammed the wine bottle onto the counter.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

_The next morning..._

The de la Vega men walked into the tavern the next morning for their typical breakfast. Diego was not particularly encouraged by Mendoza's chances with Amanda. His remarks had been sincere and heartfelt but not subtle. The sergeant would be in need of more lessons if he were to have any kind of chance with Amanda..._I have my work cut out for me..._

"What would you like for breakfast, gentlemen?"

"I will have my usual, Victoria. My son will have the _huevos rancheros, por favor_."

"Cheer up, son. Last night could not have been that bad."

"Mendoza was a little heavy handed. Amanda spotted me in the background and assumed that I wanted to court her."

"I warned you, Diego…It is a tricky business…"

"Don Diego,I heard that you are teaching Mendoza how to woo Amanda Herrera. That is rich, if I do say so myself," Luis Ramon smirked as he approached their table.

"And why is that so hard to believe, alcalde," Victoria interrupted, "Don Diego is a gentleman." _Unlike you..._

"Diego is not known for his prowess with the fairer sex. No offense taken, Diego."

"That is true," Sepoulveda agreed. The bookish caballero had wealth and social status but when it came to romance the man was lacking...

"Let me show you how it is done, de la Vega." Alejandro and Diego watched as Ramon attempted to quote romantic poetry to Victoria.

"That was certainly interesting, _alcalde_." _A little better than Mendoza..._

"You could do better, I suppose, Don Diego. Why don't you give it a try?"

_Diego was quite the gentleman when he greeted me when he returned from Spain,_ Victoria thought.

'_Diego, you remember Señorita Escalante?'_

_He has beautiful blue eyes...Victoria stared at Diego as he lifted her hand to his lips._

'_Indeed...but you've changed. For the better that is.'_

'_Thank you, Diego. You've changed too.'_

'_This is my son, corporal. He's just returned from Spain.'_

'_Where among other things, I learned how to treat a lady….'_

"Your words were beautiful but the delivery...the tone...the inflection...how you look into the lady's eyes..." Diego bowed, took Victoria's hand and looked directly into her eyes...Victoria exhaled sharply at the affection in Diego's eyes….

_Let me not to the marriage of true minds a__dmit impediments. Love is not love w__hich alters when it alternation finds o__r bends with the remover to remove._

_O, no! It is an ever-fixed mark t__hat looks on tempests and is never shaken; __It is the star to every wandering bark, __Whose worth's unknown, although his height be taken?_

_Love's not Time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks w__ithin his bending sickles compass come; __Love alters not within brief hours and weeks b__ut bears it out even to the edge of doom._

_If this be error, and upon me proved, __I never writ, nor no man ever loved._

"That, Alcalde is how you treat a lady," Diego bowed gallantly as he kissed Victoria's hand.

_Who could have known Diego could be so romantic?_

"Bah!" The _alcalde_ stalked away in disgust….

_That looked like my son...Sounded like my son...Well… Well… Well…There is more to my son than meets the eye. __I didn't know the boy had it in him._

_ZZZ_

Victoria had forgotten how charming Diego could be...His words had taken her breath away..."Victoria! Victoria?"

"What is it, Pilar," her employer said as she attempted to recover his poise...

"Your orders are ready? Is something wrong? What just happened with Don Diego was so romantic…Didn't you think so?"

"Romantic, I suppose so."

"You seem a little flustered."

"Diego only did that to prove a point to the alcalde!"

"It looked pretty convincing to me...Well, if you ask me…Diego is sweet on you and has been for years!"

"That is ridiculous and you know it!" _If Diego had behaved this way toward the other caballero's daughters, then he would have had a wife by now..._"What are you staring at, Pilar?"

"You...You are attracted to Diego. Admit it...The two of you would be perfect together!"

"I will admit to no such thing…'

"He's tall, handsome and his family is the wealthiest in the territory. It would be a match made in heaven."

"Don't be ridiculous, Pilar! Diego is my best friend...Don Alejandro has been like a father to me."

"That's what makes it so perfect."

"But I love Zorro."

"You spend a few stolen moments with Zorro, here and there...Diego is always here when you need him...Can you say the same about Zorro?"

"Oh really, Pilar. You are such a hopeless romantic."

"When you thought that Diego was involved in a burning romance, you were not yourself for several days. You were jealous of Diego and his mystery woman."

_"So, it what I hear true, Don Diego?" _

_"Is what true?"_

_"Well, some say you are involved in a. . . In a burning romance."_

_"Well, if you must know, there was a woman," the smug expression on Victoria's face disappeared, "but I fear the fire has gone out now."_

_The tall caballero sipped his orange juice. Victoria stared at him, obviously speechless by his confession as Diego smiled and raised his glass._

"Diego and I are just friends. That's all. Now let's get back to work."

_Victoria, you are clearly in denial, _Pilar thought as they resumed their duties...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Diego set the type as the door to the newspaper office opened. "Come in, Felipe," he was surprised to see his father enter. He rarely came to his office so he knew that it must be important...

"Son, I want to have a word with you."

_I wonder what I have done now..._

"I was impressed by that little show you put on at the tavern…You literally swept Victoria off her feet…" The older man looked at his son. The Diego that returned from Spain was not normally so impulsive but the one that had left for Spain was another matter. He was reckless, somewhat impulsive and reminded Don Alejandro of himself when he was younger...

"Father, you did send me to Spain…I do know how to treat a woman. For once, I wanted to act like a de la Vega."

"There is more to it than that, Son."

"Let's just forget that it ever happened..."

"I cannot forget what I saw, Diego and the effect that it had on Victoria. If you had tried this years ago, I would have a hacienda full of grandchildren!"

"I will give you that hacienda full of grandchildren, someday."

"I hope so and I prefer that Victoria Escalante be their mother!"

"Father! You know that Victoria is in love with Zorro…The entire pueblo knows that!"

"Maybe it is just a simple flirtation. They are not promised to each other. They haven't spent enough time together to get to know each other… You spend more time with her than he does. She would be better off with you."

"She doesn't love me...I could not possibly compete with him..."

"But you love her, Diego. Don't you? It is written all over your face…" _So many things were clear to him now…the amount of time his son spent at the tavern…the unwillingness to find a wife for himself….all this time and his son had fallen in love with a woman he approved of…His son could certainly keep a secret. _"How do you know, son? Have you ever tried?"

"Yes, I have loved her since I came from Spain, maybe even longer."

"Now is the perfect time to do something about it. She is certainly not immune to your charms…"

"It will take more than a little poetry to win Victoria's heart…I don't know about this, Father."

"You are already good friends and you can be quite charming when you put your mind to it."

"I don't know about this, Father." _The irony of it...His father encouraging him to compete against himself..._ "But, Father..."

"No, but Father. You and Victoria would be perfect for each other. I feel it in my bones...Nothing would make me happier, son."

"I wish I had your confidence, Father," Diego sighed. _If I were dressed as Zorro, I would have no problem winning her heart..._

_"_Any woman would be proud to have you for a husband. If you would just be yourself, be confident, be the man that I know you are...You would not fail."

"Do you think so, Father?"

"I have not always expressed confidence in you but you have always behaved with integrity and honor. I could not ask for a better son," he hugged his son tightly. "Your mother would be very proud of you. Trust me, Diego. I have thought of a way to help Mendoza and at the same time, help you win, Victoria's heart. Let's go to the hacienda and discuss it further…"

ZZZ

Don Alejandro sat In the _sala_ sipping his brandy. _Why had Diego hidden his feelings for Victoria for so long?_ His son had much in his favor...he was handsome, wealthy, certainly eligible. He had inherited his looks from his mother's family... He would be a loyal husband...He was also intelligent and that intelligence had saved them on one particular occasion...

_Victoria struggled as she looked worriedly at the fuse. Diego glanced over at a table and saw an open bottle of wine. the young don stretched his legs toward the table nearest to him and moved the table closer to where he sat causing the first table to shove into the second table, knocking over the bottle of wine. The wine doused the burning fuse mere inches from the powder keg. Don Alejandro nodded his head and laughed through his gag. The older man watched with pride as Felipe removed the gag from Diego's mouth..."Well done, Felipe!"_

_"Well done? The boy was five minutes too late! Bah!"_

_"The Alcalde is right. If it wasn't for Don Diego, we would all be meeting our maker."_

_"You were magnificent, Don Diego!"_

Don Alejandro remembered Diego's pleased expression at Victoria's praise.

_"Yes, my son, magnificent. Even Zorro couldn't have done it better."_

_If my son is capable of such heroism, I wonder what else he is capable of? Yes, there is more to my son than meets the eye...Of that I am certain..._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Diego walked into the tavern the next morning followed by his father and Felipe. He wasn't certainthat his father's plan would work. Don Alejandro knew about military strategy but what did he know about matters of the heart and then there was the issue of Zorro himself… _How would he reveal his secret to Victoria?_ _How would she take the news that her best friend was Zorro?_ _O what a tangled web we weave…_"_Hola_, Victoria."

"Good morning, Diego," she breathed a sigh of relief at her ability to behave normally after yesterday's little scene. "Good morning, Don Alejandro…Felipe. Will you have your usual breakfasts today?"

"That would be fine. Will you join us later if you have time," the old don requested.

"As soon as I get a spare moment. Excuse me gentlemen, I have some customers to attend to."

_I guess father is about to put the first part of his plan in motion._

ZZZ

"I am sorry to keep you waiting for so long. Where are Diego and Felipe?"

"Diego had to finish an article at the paper and Felipe decided to help. I have a favor to ask of you, Victoria."

"Anything for you, Don Alejandro."

"Well, Diego and I need your help."

_I wonder what he is up to..._

"You know that Diego is giving Mendoza lessons. My son is doing his best but Mendoza is struggling to say the least.."

"How are the lessons going?"

"The sergeant is more comfortable with a company of soldiers than..."

"A member of the opposite sex," he smiled. "You have a good point, my dear. We need the feminine touch...a female perspective."

"It would be helpful, Don Alejandro but...you're not suggesting that...that I help Diego with Mendoza's lessons. You know that I would do anything for you, Don Alejandro but where would I get the time? The tavern ..."

_Are you concerned about the tavern or is the fact that you will be in close contact with my son?_ "Pilar and Rosita would be glad to work a few extra hours, if needed. The tavern would be in good hands. Before you object, I would be willing to compensate you for your time..."

"You are like a father to me, Don Alejandro. Payment is not necessary."

"Nonsense. Felipe will pick you up at six._ Adios_."

ZZZ

Mendoza sighed as he waited for Diego to begin the lesson. "When are we going to start, Don Diego?"

Diego laughed as the sergeant's stomach growled loudly. "Be patient, Sergeant. Maria is preparing a wonderful meal as we speak. It will be well worth it. Now let me see if I can find some poetry while we wait," he teased as he thumbed through the pages of a book...

"Not more poetry," Mendoza sighed as he bit into an apple, "I am not very good at expressing myself."

"That is why my father asked Victoria to come."

"Senorita Victoria? I am nervous enough as it is..."

"Come now, Sergeant," Don Alejandro interrupted as he entered the patio, "We need some feminine input and besides, she will more than happy to help you...Victoria, welcome my dear."

"Victoria," Diego executed a graceful bow and gently kissed her outstretched hand. "Lesson One, the proper way to greet a lady...always treat her with respect."

"You did very well, Mendoza." The sergeant imitated Diego's actions much to the senorita's disbelief.

"Gracias. Are we finished, now?"

"There is more to it than that, Sergeant," Alejandro began, "you must talk to the lady...Find out about her interests..."

"All this talk is making me hungry."

"Be patient, Mendoza. You do want to win the lady's heart...Don't you?"

"More than anything...Even a plate of tamales..."

"Alright, then. Lesson Two...Dancing."

"That is one thing that I am good at."

"Good. Then what about_ a waltz?"_

"Can't you think of something a little livelier, Diego? A tango...A cha-cha?"

"Sergeant. A waltz is much more romantic...Don't you think?" Don Alejandro interrupted. "Think of what a dashing figure that you will make in your dress uniform!"

"Very well, then. If you insist."

"My son is a much better dancer than I am...I will play the piano while Diego and Victoria show you how it is done..." Diego elegantly bowed to Victoria. His son held Victoria firmly but gently as they moved together as if they had been dancing together all of their lives. _The two of them really look good together. _It reminded him of how he had danced with his own bride so many years ago. _If only..._ "Well done, my children. Now, Mendoza, you try it."

_Diego is a good dancer and surprisingly light on his feet despite the fact that he is a very tall man... almost as tall as Zorro, _Victoria thought.

Victoria winced as Mendoza repeatedly stepped on her toes. _He needs a little more practice...I wonder how long my feet can stand this torture..._

"Why don't we take a break?" the older caballero knew that Victoria was almost at the end of her patience.

"That would be a good idea.I am starving," the sergeant helped himself to another tamale.

_I hope Senorita Amanda has a good cook..._

"Thank you, Victoria," Diego offered her a glass of lemonade.

"Gracias. He is not the most graceful dancer, I'm afraid."

"I will make this up to you, I promise."

"A new pair of shoes, perhaps, for my aching feet."

"That and an evening off from the tavern."

"You are much too generous, Diego. I couldn't take advantage of you like that."

"Nonsense. My son is right. You are family and this would be our way to say thanks, I insist."

"I cannot fight the two of you. Alright. We have another lesson to undertake." _ What have I gotten myself into?_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"I am not very good at this, Don Diego. Victoria looks like she needs another break. I am starving!"

"Diego, why don't you see if Maria has dinner ready? Victoria, let me escort you to the sofa so you can put your feet up. Sergeant, I am sure that Maria has some lemonade in the _sala_ to quench your thirst while you wait."

"That sounds wonderful, Don Alejandro. Gracias."

"You are really being a good sport about all of this, Victoria."

"Mendoza is a good man. I want him to be happy."

"You don't approve of his choice. Do you?"

"I don't know Amanda well enough to approve or disapprove but I pictured him with someone more settled...more down to earth."

"Elena was an elegant, refined lady but able to handle me and my temper. You remind me of her in so many ways, Victoria."

"Gracias, Don Alejandro. It is an honor to be compared to her in any way." Victoria pressed a kiss to the older man's cheek. "She would be proud of the way you've raised your son."

"Diego has her eyes and her passion for arts and sciences but..."

"He is a lot like you, Don Alejandro."

"Sometimes, I wonder what happened to that brash, impetuous boy I sent to Spain..I thought Diego would never make it to adulthood with some of the stunts he pulled. He was such a handful as a child."

_He was always very adventurous, very spirited much like Don Alejandro himself,_ the young woman thought. _What changed him?_

"Father, Maria says that dinner is ready." Alejandro and Victoria started in surprise at Diego's appearance. "Did I interrupt something?"

"No, son. We were just reminiscing."

"It must have been very interesting," Diego offered Victoria his arm.

"It was, my son. Very interesting indeed."

ZZZ

"That was a wonderful meal, Maria. You have outdone yourself tonight."

"Gracias, Patron. I prepared flan for dessert. Don Diego enjoys it... Even though it doesn't compare to Senorita Escalante's." The tall caballero blushed at the woman's remarks.

"It has been a wonderful evening." _It feels good to have a woman's presence in the male dominated hacienda,_ the old don thought. "If you will excuse me, I have a few matters to take care of in my study. Goodnight, Victoria. Mendoza."

"Thank you for your hospitality. I have a long day tomorrow. Thank you for the lessons. I know I have not been a very good student."

"By the time Amanda returns from Monterrey, you will be ready to sweep her off her feet."

"I wish I had your confidence, Don Diego. Are you coming Senorita Victoria?"

"Just a moment, Mendoza. I would like a word with Diego, _por favor_," Victoria pressed a swift kiss to Diego's cheek. "You are a good friend, Diego de la Vega." The tall caballero's blue eyes sparkled at the impromptu gesture. Diego responded with a gentle brush of his lips against hers before escorting Victoria to the waiting carriage and bowing gracefully. "Goodnight, Senorita."

Victoria glanced at him as the carriage drove away. _Goodnight, Diego._

_ZZZ_

Victoria wiped the counter with a dreamy expression on her face. Diego was charming and more romantic than she had ever imagined... She saw Diego as a man not just a dear friend_. _

"Victoria, Victoria!"

"Pilar, is something wrong?"

"Last night must have been some night. You are positively glowing!"

"Am I?"

"Who is the lucky man, Victoria? Let me guess, it's Zorro."

"You are not going to believe this but Diego...Diego kissed me last night." Being kissed by Diego was just as wonderful as she had imagined.

"Diego is kind, considerate and very handsome, Victoria."

"There is a romantic side that he has hidden for years." _I certainly found that out last night._ His kindness toward Mendoza had touched her heart in a way that nothing else could. "Honestly, Pilar. I must confess that I enjoyed it very much."

"What about Zorro? How does he feel about you and Diego? If Zorro loves you then how can he stand by and let this happen?"

"Diego is a very special man...what I feel for him goes beyond friendship.. Zorro knows that Diego and I are friends.. Besides he has not asked me to court him officially... Aren't you getting a little ahead of yourself. It was only a kiss..."

"Diego respects you too much to play with your affections. He is in love with you, Victoria. Maybe spending time like this is his way of courting you unofficially."

"We spend time together because of Mendoza."

"It may have started that way but I see the way Diego looks at you and...You are falling in love with him."

_I can't be in love with Diego. __It was just the setting...the mood. Don't fool yourself. The man is handsome, certainly and you are attracted to him. "_Will you excuse me, Pilar? I have a compelling need to see Padre Benitez."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Don Alejandro and Diego rode back to the hacienda. His son had filled him in on what happened last night. He knew that his son hoped for a courtship and a possible marriage with Victoria. Don Alejandro dearly wanted Victoria to be an official member of the family. "You are a good man. The two of you would make a good match."

"I am glad you approve, Father. Even with competition like Zorro..."

"Zorro is a dashing, elusive hero. A woman needs someone she can depend on. Someone she can build a life with..."

"You make me sound so boring. Am I that hopeless, Father?" the tall caballero smirked. _If only you knew, Father._

_"_I don't thinkyou are boring, Son. You are very much a de la Vega despite the image you present."

"I have been a disappointment to you."

"Diego, I look at you and wonder what happened to that young man that I sent to Spain."

"I have just grown and matured...developed different interests, that's all."

"I have always thought that you keep a part of yourself hidden from me and Victoria."

"Why would you assume that I was hiding something?"

"You have loved Victoria for years yet you never shared that with me or Victoria until now." The younger man assumed his most bland expression. Don Alejandro had seen that look often enough over the past few years. It was meant to put him off track. Diego could be quite clever when he put his mind to it. The Diego he had sent to Spain had been fearless, impulsive and good at horsemanship. His son had even won a race against a skilled rider like Herrera...

_"Well, if it isn't the de la Vegas. Do I sense a challenge here?"_

_"Our horses are the finest in the territory, my son is an excellent rider."_

Diego had won the race easily._ I congratulated him on his excellent riding skills but on another occasion, Diego was bedridden because the old mare had thrown him._ It did not make any sense at the time but the old don had been more concerned about his son's health than questioning his lost riding skills. "There is something that I have been wondering about, Diego."

"What is it, Father? Have I done something wrong?" _What is going on in my father's mind?_ _Does he suspect something?_

"Zorro has been strangely quiet throughout this whole affair."

"Maybe, he knows that I can give Victoria something that he cannot...a home and a family if our relationship gets to that point."

"If the woman I love was spending so much time with a young, eligible wealthy man, then I would do something about it!"

"What do you think Zorro would do? Challenge me to a duel? I am no swordsman, Father. It would hardly be a fair fight."

The caballero had laughed at his son's ineptness with a sword so he had sent the boy to Spain to develop his skills. He had so easily accepted the Diego who had returned from Spain. _Could a leopard change his spots so easily? I don't think so..._

_"I tell you, Diego is not a swordsman!"_

_"How well I know but this, sir, is an affair of honor."_

_Diego and Don Alejandro walked into the tavern . Mendoza was at the bar where Victoria poured drinks._

My son insisted on a complete change of clothes before returning to the plaza...

_"For once your tardiness worked to your advantage."_

_"How is it that Zorro just happened to take your place?"_

_"No. No, impossible. For a moment, I thought he could be Zorro."_

_"Yes. I'll teach you any bit of swordsmanship I learn as well," Diego told Felipe. _

_"You'll do more than pick it up. I've arranged for you to study with Sir Edmund Kendall, the European saber master. __In four years, you'll return a mature, educated, young man ready for leadership among the caballeros."_

_Diego pulled the sword from the black cloth and held it aloft. "Seems a little light, don't you think?"_

_"It's a beginner's weight. Just don't hurt yourself with it, that's all."_

_"Father, I think there is something you should know... "_

_"I know, you didn't have time to complete your studies with Sir Edmund. We'll just have to do the best we can."_

_I never gave Diego the chance to finish that statement. I wonder what he was going to say? _Suddenly, everything made sense to the caballero. The unexplained absences...Alejandro had never seen his son and Zorro at the same time...Diego's hidden love for Victoria...Zorro's lack of interest or action toward Diego's relationship with Victoria..._My son is Zorro...He has to be..._The old man's eyes narrowed in comprehension..._My son is truly clever like the fox..._


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Diego watched the alcalde maneuver Amanda away from the sergeant. Working on his article was a good way to avoid his Father. Don Alejandro's remarks earlier had disconcerted him. He was sure that his father suspected or at least knew that he was Zorro. His father was intelligent and sooner or later he would figure out the truth. _I may have fooled him in the past but he felt as though his father could see right through him..._

'What's wrong? You seem preoccupied this morning,' Felipe signed.

"I think that my father knows the truth," he stated as he went back inside to set more type.

'He knows that you are Zorro. How?'

"My father figured it out somehow. If my father has figured it out then I am sure eventually Victoria will as well."

ZZZ

Victoria made her way to the church to talk to Padre Benitez. She needed the good father's counsel right now. Zorro seemed to be the right man for her but now she wasn't so sure. She had discovered that Diego was much more than she ever expected. The little time she had spent with Zorro left her wondering who the masked man was and what their life together would be like. It was all so confusing...

"Victoria, what bring you here to see me this morning?''

"I wanted to talk to you, Padre. I need your counsel. It has to do with a problem of the heart."

"Sit down, my child. What troubles you? How can I help?" The padre knew that Diego loved Victoria deeply even though he had refused to do anything about it and that Victoria was spending a lot of time at the de la Vega hacienda.

"I am basically without family and I so much want to have a family of my own. To have a family requires a husband."

"Have you found someone that you could love? Someone that you could spend you life with?"

"I think I have. It is someone that I have known for a long time but recently I have begun to see him in a new light."

"What prevents you from following your heart? Is it Zorro? Are you promised to each other?"

"No, we are not. I admire his fight for justice and his commitment to the cause."

"That is admirable, my dear. Do you love him?"

"Yes, I love him but I do not want to hurt him. As long as he wears the mask, I cannot know the true man underneath it."

"Be honest with him. He will be more understanding than you think, Victoria."

"Why do you say that, Padre?"

"If Zorro truly loves you, then he will put your happiness above his own. I hope that I have helped you, my child.""

"Gracias, Padre. You have helped me...More than you know."

The padre smiled the young woman exited the church. Victoria had not mentioned the man by name but he knew that it was Diego that she spoke of. The caballero harbored tender feelings for the feisty senorita. He also suspected that Diego was the masked man so loved and respected by the pueblo. There were too many similarities. One only had to look closely enough..._Diego...Diego...What a tangled web we weave..._

_ZZZ_

Victoria secured the doors to the tavern. She was looking forward to retiring for the evening. _I wonder what Diego is doing right now. _The innkeeper cleaned the last of the dishes and was so lost in thought that she almost did not hear the footsteps behind her..

"Good evening, Senorita," the tall man began.

"Zorro." It had been quite a while since she had seen him.

The masked man was instantly concerned about the look in her eyes. Usually, she was excited to see him but now she seemed apprehensive. "Have I done something wrong, _Querida_?"

"No, but something has happened and I think that you should know about it," she hesitated.

"Does it concern Diego de la Vega?"

"Yes but how would you know?"

"_Querida,_ you have been spending a great deal of time with him at the hacienda. I know that you two are helping Mendoza."

"It is more than that. I have thought of Diego as a brother until recently..."

"But now your feelings for him are changing...It is natural for relationships to grow and change if given the chance."

"I want the chance to see where our relationship is going but..."

"You don't want to hurt me. Victoria, I don't expect you to give up a chance at love and happiness. We had so little time together. I don't know when my crusade for justice will end...If you care about him and you have the chance for a future with a man who loves you, a man who could give you what I cannot, then you should be open to the possibilities. You would not be the woman you are if you did not follow your heart wherever it leads."

"Are you saying that I should be open to a relationship with Diego?"

"I think that you should give it a chance, Victoria. You may be surprised at what you find."

_"Vaya con Dios." _The senorita pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek.

_"Vaya con Dios, _Victoria."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Sergeant Mendoza anxiously waited for the de la Vega carriage to arrive. Amanda had returned and he hoped to impress her with his newfound ways. The sergeant held out his hand to help Amanda from the carriage.

"Sergeant, how good it is to see you."

"Welcome back to our humble pueblo. I am most happy to see you."

"Gracias, Sergeant. What has been going on since I have been away?"

"We have been having problems with some bandits but we will deal with them. Would you care for some refreshment, Senorita?"

"A cool glass of lemonade would be wonderful. I am absolutely parched."

"May I escort you to the tavern?"

"Gracias, Sergeant."

"Senorita Herrera, welcome back. Hopefully, Mendoza is not boring you with some military antidote."

"He has been perfectly charming, alcalde."

"There have been reports of bandits in the area! Mendoza, you and Sanchez scout the area. Immediamente, the senorita will be in good hands until you return."

ZZZ

"If we found the bandits, the alcalde might forgive us," Mendoza replied.

"He wants is to get me out of his way so he can pursue Amanda."

"She finds me irresistible."

"That's a lie! If you didn't have those sergeant's stripes, I would show you a few things myself."

"You're just a private, she'd never marry you."

"Why don't we go ask her to settle this once and for all?" Both men grabbed their gear and ran back toward the hacienda.

ZZZ

"Are you sure they're at the northern point of Arroyo Grande? Bandits that close to the pueblo can only mean trouble. I will do a little scouting, Felipe. Keep your eyes open, my friend. Bandits can be dangerous." The masked man saluted as Felipe backed away from Toronado and waved in reply...

ZZZ

Amanda was surprised to see the alcalde standing at the hacienda door, holding out a bouquet of red roses. "Señorita, allow me to present you with this mere token to your beauty," he stated as he thrust the roses at her, "I've sent those fools Mendoza and Sanchez on a wild goose chase. We won't be interrupted. I know you are thrilled to see me again."

"I wasn't expecting you," she said nervously,"this is not a good time."

"Si, Señor but I am thrilled." Ramón held up his hands as the bandit cocked his pistol.

"What do you want?"

"We'll start with all your valuables."

ZZZ

Zorro jumped off Toronado's back and ran down to the bandits' camp. _They haven't been gone long...The camp fire coals are still warm..._Zorro looked at the 'D' shaped tracks at the river's edge…_They must have doubled back..._

ZZZ

The hacienda was eerily quiet but neither Mendoza or Sanchez noticed. The sergeant jumped as a bullet narrowly missed his feet. "Don't come any closer or our hostages will die. We have Don Alejandro de la Vega and a very pretty señorita."

"Madre de Dios! Banditos!" Mendoza pulled back as another shot was fired...

"We have your Alcalde!"

"So," they replied in unison.

"You don't stand a chance! We have this place surrounded," the sergeant lied.

"Cover the other side of the house, Manuel. I will take care of it inside."

ZZZ

"You'll never beat my lancers." Don Alejandro and Felipe rolled their eyes simultaneously. _The lancers had never been known for their efficiency..._

"There must a gang of them in there," Mendoza lamented. "We need to alert the garrison."

"How? We can't even move."

"Perhaps the help needs to come to you."

"Zorro! How did you get here?"

"I was following their tracks when I heard the gunfire."

"They have the alcalde in there. . .and Señorita Amanda."

"I counted two sets of tracks. We need to give the impression of strength. Just listen for my signal then rush them."

"Rush them? We'd be killed!"

"Sergeant, please. Just listen for my whistle." The masked man climbed onto the hacienda roof. Zorro used his whip to take the rifle from the bandit who had stopped under an archway...

"Hey! What?" Zorro dropped the rifle onto the bandit's head, knocking him to the ground. Zorro cracked his whip as he walked across the roof.

The frightened bandit inside ran out into the courtyard and looked around. A tile off the roof landed on the bandit's head, knocking him out.

The soldiers heard Zorro's whistle and rushed into the hacienda. Mendoza pulled the second bandit to his feet and started to shake him. "Where are they? Where are they?"

"Inside." Mendoza waved his sword at the bandit. "Untie them! The señorita first."

"Mendoza!" Ramon attempted to untie the ropes binding him to no avail.

"Ladies first, mi Alcalde."

"You saved us," the senorita kissed Mendoza 's cheek.

"You didn't do it all yourself," Ramon countered. _That oaf is too clumsy to have orchestrated this himself. _

"Untie Don Alejandro."

"Gracias, Sergeant!"

"Don Alejandro, it was nothing."

"You were very brave, Sergeant. Bravo!" _Zorro played a hand in this rescue somehow..._

Ramón looked on defeated as Mendoza led Amanda away. His hands were still tied behind his back as he got up and followed them. "Mendoza. Amigo. Mendoza...Mendoza."

ZZZ

"Sergeant, the two of you were magnificent! I don't know what we would have done without your heroic actions! I can not thank you enough!"

"Your thanks and your smile are reward enough, Senorita."

"You are most kind, Senor."

"Gracias and please call me Jaime."

"Anything for the man who saved my life and please call me Amanda. Senorita sounds so formal."

_Gracias, Zorro. _Mendoza puffed his chest out proudly.

"Mendoza," the _alcalde_ bellowed.

"I must attend to my duties, Amanda. May I have the pleasure of your company tomorrow evening?"

"Nothing would make me happier."


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Diego walked into the tavern just as the lunch crowd was thinning out. Now was the best time to question the _alcalde_ about the kidnapping at the de la Vega hacienda. The newsman knew all of the particulars but he enjoyed seeing the_ alcalde_ at a disadvantage for once...It would be fun to get some of his own back just this once."May I sit with you alcalde? I want to interview you about the hostage situation. It would make a fine story for my paper," Diego said as he sat down. "May I have a glass of lemonade, Victoria? Gracias."

"Why don't you talk to your father and Felipe? I am sure that they could provide you with the information you need." _The episode was embarrassing enough without having to rehash the details..._

"I already interviewed everyone else...It wouldn't be fitting or proper if I ignored the esteemed leader of our pueblo." The tall caballero hid his smirk behind his customary glass of lemonade.

"Mendoza said enough for everyone! The man cannot hold his tongue!"

"Everyone knows that the sergeant tends to..."

"Exaggerate? He would not have been successful without Zorro's help. I am certain that he was around. He is always there when the de la Vegas need help! Yes... Yes...Zorro.. the great defender of the people! He is such a hero!"

"Los Angeles needs a hero to defend the weak and the helpless," Victoria stated in defense of the masked man.

"We have soldiers who are trained to do just that, Senorita Escalante."

"In two years, neither you nor your soldiers has succeeded in capturing him!"

"Be careful, Senorita. You are dangerously close to treason."

Diego was slanted a quick glance at the taverness. Victoria left to tend to some other customers at the caballero's unspoken request._ I am glad that she defended my alter ego but sometimes she gets a little too carried away..._

"Now if you will excuse me, Don Diego, I have more interesting things to talk about than the hostage crisis!" Luis Ramon walked off still smarting over the events at the hacienda. The masked man had probably played a part in saving his life and that of his beloved Amanda but Mendoza had come out to the whole thing smelling like a rose..._Maybe, I can salvage this after all. __I need to talk to Amanda...I need to see if I have any chance with her at all...If she refused him, he would have Zorro's head for this..._

ZZZ

"Good afternoon, Alcalde! Do come in. What brings you here?"

"Can we go out to the garden? I have something to ask of you, Amanda. _Con per miso. _Some time ago, I offered you a life of leisure, of prestige, of power and influence as my wife. I wanted to know if you had time to reconsider my proposal."

"I am flattered by your attentions but not once did you mention love...I am afraid the answer is no."

"Love would come in time. We are evenly matched and that is what matters...Surely you are not considering that...that simpleton..Mendoza?"

"I am considering it...the sergeant is in love with me."

"Has he made you a proposal of marriage?"

"No but he is a dear, sweet man...a little unpolished but sweet all the same. I would consider it if he asked me..."

"I am surprised that a woman of your beauty, character and breeding would consider marrying someone with so little to offer."

"I am grateful for your offer, alcalde but I have to refuse."

"I apologize for inconveniencing you. If you will excuse me...Good day." _This day is going from bad to worse,_ Ramon thought as he left the de la Vega hacienda. To think that his Amanda would not consider marriage to him... _It must be out of gratitude_. _Surely, she could not be in love with that buffoon_. _To refuse a man on my breeding and stature..._

_ZZZ_

"What do you have to do to get service in this place?" Luis Ramon pounded his fist on the table in frustration.

"Well, um, a little common courtesy might help."

"Forgive me, Señorita Escalante."

"Haven't we been through this already? Does it have something to do with Amanda Herrera? Doesn't it?"

"If it weren't for your precious Zorro and that bumbling sergeant, Amanda and I would be planning our wedding!"

"You proposed to...to Senorita Herrera?'

"Yes, but she is seeing Mendoza of all people. The man is a clumsy bumbling fool...How much help can one man need?" The _alcalde_ smirked at his comment.

"The sergeant has a good heart and Amanda would be very fortunate to have him."

"Spoken like a hopeless romantic. Bah!"


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Don Alejandro sat in the_ sala_ waiting for his son to return. He was grateful to be alive and that no one had been hurt during the hostage crisis. The two soldiers had performed their duty admirably but deep down inside he knew that Zorro helped in the rescue. The masked man was always there when they needed him even from the very beginning...

_Don Alejandro watched as the hang glider carrying Zorro passed the bell tower of the church..._

_That should have been my first clue,_ he thought. _Who else but his university educated son could have thought of such an idea and executed it?_

_"Remove the mask so we can see the man to whom we owe so much."_ His brave son...The old don felt pride and sadness as well. Not only did his son wear a physical mask but an emotional one as well. He hid his feelings for Victoria...his courage and passion behind a mask of indifference. The time for hiding was over and now it was time for the truth...

Diego rode Esperanza toward the hacienda. He had already thought of some plausible excuse if his father questioned him too thoroughly. His father was probably wondering where he had been and why it had taken so long for him to show up... The hacienda had been filled with activity as Mendoza and Sanchez escorted the bandits to the jail. The tall caballero thanked God that the hostage situation ended peacefully. Now was the time to put on the mask of concerned son not conquering hero...

"Don Diego! You are back," Juan said as he neared the hacienda.

"I swear I saw a full company of soldiers. what is going on, Juan?"

"The bandits have been captured! Thanks to Zorro, Mendoza and Sepulveda."

"What bandits, Juan?" Diego listened as the vaquero related the events of the hostage crisis. "My father...Felipe ...Are they alright?"

"Si, Don Diego. Your father is in his study relaxing."

"Gracias, Juan. I will attend to him right now!"

"Father! Juan told me what happened. Are you and Felipe alright?" Diego hugged his father tightly.

"We are fine, Son. Zorro came to the rescue as he always does." The old don mentally compared his son to Zorro in terms of his height and bearing. Diego was certainly as tall as Zorro and the bandit carried himself with a confidence that was reminiscent of his son at a younger age... "Diego, there is something that has been gnawing at me..."

"What is it, Father?" _I know what he is going to say. It cannot be good._

"I was just thinking about Zorro."

"Zorro, what about him?"

"Zorro has a knack for showing up to help us...Almost as if he senses that we are in trouble that...we need his help. I wonder why is that?"

"The man has eyes and ears everywhere, Father. He has a knack for finding trouble."

"And you have a knack for avoiding it. Every time trouble occurs you are nowhere to be found."

"I have no desire to put myself in dangerous situations, Father. I know that people see me as the coward of the pueblo."

"I don't think that is true, in fact, I think that it is quite the opposite. I have never seen you and Zorro at the same time."

"It probably just a coincidence, Father." _He definitely suspects something..._

"I don't think so...Zorro appeared at the same time that you came back from Spain. You are the same height and Zorro carries himself with elegance and style. Sometimes, he reminds me of you..."

"Are you comparing me to Zorro?"

"I am not comparing you to Zorro because you, Diego are Zorro."

"Father! You cannot be serious...Zorro is dashing and charismatic and I am not," he protested, "I am dull, boring Diego. You said so yourself. I couldn't be Zorro even if I tried."

"That is exactly what you want people to think...Son, I know the truth. You are Zorro."

"What proof do you have?" _Surely there is a way out of this._

"Well, my clever fox. One, Zorro appeared at the same time that you returned from Spain. Let me finish, Diego," the old don silenced Diego's attempt to dissuade him, "Two, no one could do the things that Zorro does unless he has a secure knowledge of science which you, my son posses in abundance. Three, you are not a good liar. Your body language and your eyes give you away. I accused you of being indifferent to the needs of the people but it was all just an act. Wasn't it, Diego?"

The tall caballero looked directly into Don Alejandro's eyes. The old don was right. Now was the time for truth. "Yes, I am Zorro and I have always been Zorro. You are my father...I love you. I never wanted you to find out...I wanted to protect you. If anything were to happen to you because of Zorro, I don't know what I would do."

"Do not worry about me, Diego. I don't want you to carry this burden alone."

Diego swallowed the lump forming in this throat. _Gracias, Padre._

"I love you and I could not be more proud of you as Diego...and Zorro," the old don hugged his son tightly, "We will get through this together. The de la Vegas will never be divided."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The celebration was in full swing...Brightly colored lanterns hung from each building added a festive atmosphere. Pilar and Alicia put the finishing touches on tables laden with food and drink.

"Aha! Welcome, Señores. What a fight, Don Diego!" Mendoza smiled. "Zorro was magnificent. You should have been there."

"So I've heard, Sergeant." The tall caballero assumed his usual bland expression at the mention of Zorro's heroics...

"Quite a party, huh?" Mendoza enjoyed the food. The alcalde had spared no expense in making sure the everything was in place. It was not like him to be so generous especially with his own money...

"And the Alcalde has agreed to pay every centavo," Victoria stated in disbelief.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I have. If you will excuse me, I need to make a little speech. Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming tonight. We are here to celebrate the brave rescue of myself, Don Alejandro de la Vega and Senorita Amanda Herrera by the soldiers of this pueblo.."

_I should have known that he would not give Zorro any credit,_ Diego smirked. _Leave it to the alcalde to draw attention to himself. _

"Let's continue with the celebration," Ramon said as he left the podium.

"If it hadn't been for Zorro's help.." The alcalde had not mentioned his masked rival nor had he singled out Mendoza or Sanchez for their roles in the rescue.

"Really, Senorita Escalante, you give that bandit too much credit.."

"Can't you bury the hatchet with Zorro just for one night?"

"You're quite right, Señorita. This is a joyous occasion. May I have the honor of this dance?"

"Pardon me, Alcalde, but the señorita promised this dance to me," Diego interrupted as he led Victoria onto the dance floor.

The tall caballero and Victoria looked good together and Alejandro was optimistic about their future together. Now that he knew the truth everything made sense. Hopefully, they would overcome the problems caused by Diego's secrecy. The caballero danced with Senora Perez leaving the alcalde and Mendoza by themselves.

"Your son and Senorita Escalante make a fine looking couple...Don't you agree, Don Alejandro?"

"They do. They have become very close recently."

"I have noticed that. So is Zorro out of the picture?"

"You could say that in a manner of speaking." He now recognized all of the mannerisms that Diego and the masked man had in common. _I wonder how I could have been blind for so long. _ They were so similar that it still amazed him that no one else noticed the similarities in physical stature and mannerisms. Victoria's eyes would be open soon enough if he had his way. "Maybe a little romantic music will help set the mood. If you will excuse, Consuela. "

"It looks as if my Father decided to play, after all," Diego remarked as his father approached the piano. "Shall we dance?"

Victoria gladly compiled as Diego's father played a romantic waltz. For once, he didn't want to hide his feelings behind a mask...It was said that the eyes were windows to the soul and Diego's eyes spoke volumes. He looked like a man in love..."You beautiful tonight, Victoria. I am glad to be with the most beautiful woman in the pueblo."

"Thank you, Diego," she blushed. Her friend was full of compliments tonight. His eyes held a tender expression that she had rarely seen. The couple reluctantly parted as the waltz ended.

"Would you like to take a walk outside, Victoria? It would be a shame to waste such a lovely night."

"That would be wonderful, Diego. You are very quiet tonight."

"I meant it when I said that you are the most beautiful woman in the pueblo. You always have been."

"You flatter me, Diego," she smiled.

"It is the truth, Victoria...Half the boys in this pueblo were in love with you when I left for Spain."

"I could say the same for you Diego de la Vega especially that Magdalena. She was always batting her eyes at you!" Victoria hinted jealously.

"Magdalena was a born flirt. I only had eyes for you even then, Victoria Escalante!"

"You hid it well, Diego!"

"Your brothers would have teased me mercilessly if they knew how I felt about you."

"They teased me enough about how I followed you around the pueblo. You were always very kind to me...most of the time!"

Diego tried to look offended at Victoria's remarks. "I was a perfect gentleman then and I am a perfect gentleman now."

Victoria laughed at Diego's response. He still had a hint of the de la Vega temper underneath that calm exterior. She enjoyed teasing him and it showed. "That wasn't always the case, Diego. You got into quite a few adventures when you were younger, if I recall."

"If my father knew about some of the things that I had done, he would have..."

"Locked you in your room...forbid you from riding horses, perhaps?"

"Was I that mischievous as a child?"

"You were incorrigible and you know it!"

"I was just smart enough not to get caught!"

Victoria enjoyed the playful banter between them...something she never got to experience with Zorro. _I really love this man. __He is so much more than I could ever hope for..._The couple talked for several more minutes. As they walked back towards the plaza, Diego felt happier than he had in a while. His dreams were finally coming true. She had begun to see him for who he really was and it filled him with hope for the future.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Well, son. I see that you and Victoria are getting closer," Don Alejandro said as they sat in front of the fire.

"Nothing could please me more," he smirked, "And I am sure that you feel the same way."

"The only thing that could please me more would be marriage and..."

"Grandchildren. First, courtship and marriage first and then I will see about giving you those grandchildren."

"It's about time you married that woman. After all, that woman loves you as Diego and as Zorro."

"But she doesn't know that, Father and I have to tell her. It's not fair to her or to me."

"Victoria and Zorro made no promises to each other. A few stolen moments is all that they shared. The two of you have a history. Once she gets over the initial shock. She will be fine."

"I hope you are right, Father. I am not looking forward to telling her but I know it must be done."

Don Alejandro looked at the expression on his son's face. His bold, adventurous son was frightened of one beautiful, petite senorita. He didn't have the heart to tease his son about it but it was ironic to say the least. "Have faith in your love for Victoria and hers for you. There may be problems but I am certain that you will overcome them."

"Can a love be built on a foundation of lies, Father?"

"No one is perfect, Diego."

"If I had been honest from the beginning..."

"If you had been honest in the beginning, your neck would have been in a noose. I understand your reasoning but..."

"You do not condone my methods. You are loyal to the Spanish crown even though we have a corrupt alcalde. In exchange you got a son that everyone thinks is a coward not a true de la Vega."

"It takes a lot of courage to put up with the ridicule that you have put up with for the past few years even from your own father."

"You saw what I wanted you to see... that is my own fault not yours."

"You have sacrificed so much. It makes you a man in my eyes. I am proud of you. Never forget that, Diego."

"I won't and Father, thank you."

"What are you going to do about Zorro? That issue must be dealt with."

"He has bowed out gracefully."

"When did this happen, Diego?"

"Some time ago, I told Victoria to follow her heart. She should not have to wait forever. We have already wasted enough time as it is.."

"Your mother and I had so little time together. My only regret is the time I spent away from her while I was in the army fighting. Time is precious.. Let that be a lesson to you. Good night, Diego."

ZZZ

Diego woke up the next morning determined to put his fears to rest. His father was right and tonight he planned to do something about it. It was time to ask Victoria if she would be open to a formal courtship. There was no better time than tonight. He would ask Maria to prepare a special dinner and he would take Victoria into the garden and officially ask her. He strolled into the tavern intent on making his dreams come true.

"Sergeant, it is good to see you," he smiled as he approached Mendoza.

"Gracias, Don Diego. Victoria's cooking is especially delicious this morning."

"Is it just her cooking or something else possibly?"

"Amanda and I are courting. I expect to propose to her any day now."

"That is wonderful news, Mendoza."

"She was really impressed by my soldiering skills...I owe it all to Zorro. He is a good friend."

"The alcalde doesn't think so."

"I try to stay out of his way as much as possible."

"Good idea, Sergeant."

"How are things going with you and Senorita Victoria, Don Diego?"

"I am thinking about courting her myself."

"Isn't that what you have been doing already, Don Diego?"

"Very perceptive of you, Sergeant. Now, I need to make it official."

"Con permiso. Don Diego! Don Diego, I have another favor to ask of you."

"Anything for the man who single-handedly rescued my father," the tall man lowered his voice conspiratorially."Tell me something. Is it true Zorro was sighted somewhere near our hacienda yesterday?"

"Was he? I didn't know. Would you be the best man at my wedding?"

"Do you believe that she will accept your proposal?"

"Yes. She's coming here this evening and I plan to propose to her tonight." Amanda walked into the tavern at that very moment. Diego smiled at Mendoza who smiled back.

"Señorita Amanda."

"Why Sergeant, how nice to see you again."

"Call me Jamie."

"I would be honored. You may call me Amanda. It is the least I can do for the man who saved my life."

"I would like to call upon you later if that would be alright."

"That would be fine, Jaime."

"I will see you at seven then. Don Alejandro and Don Diego have invited me for dinner at the hacienda."

"Mendoza!" The alcalde bellowed impatient with the sergeant's slow response.

"Coming, mi alcalde!"

"The alcalde is being quite difficult, Diego," Victoria stated as she placed a glass of lemonade on the table.

"I would say that that is not unusual. Gracias, Victoria. Would you join me?"

"Si." Diego rose to pull out her chair for her.

"Would you do me the honor of joining us for dinner tonight?"

"I have no plans tonight. Does Mendoza need another lesson, Diego?" It would give her more time to spend with the young don.

"No. I would like the pleasure of your company this evening."

"Then I would be delighted."

"I will pick you up at seven, then."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Victoria put the finishing touches on her hair. She had taken extra care to see that it was just right. She adjusted the bodice of her turquoise dress and fiddled with the necklace she had chosen. Diego would be picking her up in a few minutes and she wanted to be ready...

Diego's heart stopped in his throat as Victoria descended the stairs. She was practically glowing. "Senorita," he bowed, "Your carriage awaits."

"Gracias, Diego." Once again, she was struck by the admiring look in his eyes. He had become more outgoing around her more like the man she had once known years ago...

ZZZ

"That was a wonderful dinner," Mendoza said as he finished the remainder of his meal. Food was his one great love until Amanda had come along.

Diego smiled as he watched the sergeant enjoying his meal. "Gracias, shall we go to the garden? It is really beautiful this time of year. Victoria."

Victoria stood and threaded her arm through Diego's surprisingly firm one. "You seem awfully quiet, Diego. Is something wrong?"

"Nothing is wrong, Victoria. We have become very close these past few months."" he said as they sat on a bench admiring the garden in full bloom.

"Yes, we have." _I think I know what he is about to ask_, she thought.

"For years, I have treated you like a little sister but that is not how I feel about you, Victoria. I have loved you for years."

"Why didn't you tell me sooner, Diego?"

"Zorro is the reason. I cannot compare to the hero of the pueblo...I am just plain old boring Diego de la Vega."

"I admire his courage, his daring but that is not enough anymore. I care for you a great deal, Diego more that I thought possible but..." _You have the chance for a future with a man who loves you, a man who could give you what I cannot, then you should be open to the possibilities. You would not be the woman you are if you did not follow your heart wherever it leads_.

"What about Zorro? Do you love him?"

"I thought that I loved him but we could never have a normal life. A pardon would not guarantee his safety or my own."

"That would be enough for most women."

"The danger...the excitement is not what it seems. I want more...I deserve more than a few stolen moments...I need someone that I can depend on...someone who doesn't appear and disappear at the drop of a hat..."

"That doesn't sound exciting," he teased.

"I can be myself with you. A lot of men would want a woman who is so..."

"Opinionated? Outspoken?'' _Those were two things he loved most about her._

"Si. You have been quite romantic lately. You were more like the Diego who rescued me from the lancers that day..."

"I am not the image that I present to the world. I want you to know who I really am."

The taverness gazed into his blue eyes. His caring, compassionate nature had touched her. She enjoyed spending time with him "You are an enigma, Diego de la Vega. There is more to you than just your books and your experiments. You care about people that is part of what draws me to you. I want a real man of flesh and blood...someone who loves me...someone I can love in return."

"Victoria, I love you."

"Why the sudden change or have you been hiding behind a mask…for some unknown reason?"

"All of us hide behind a mask of some sort...perhaps because of fear or of necessity," Diego continued, "My fears of rejection have made me cautious but..."

_Diego lay under a tree, reading a book as Zafira rushed up to him and threw her arms around him._

_"Diego! Diego! Yes."_

_"Yes?"_

_"Absolutely and positively yes."_

_"As soon as I graduate, we'll sail back to California and get married."_

_"But why must we wait? I just want to be your wife, Diego. Now."_

_"You know the church at Colmenar? I'll speak to the priest this afternoon. Meet me there at sundown. We'll get married today. Yes?" _

_"Yes." _

"You never told me about that, Diego. It must have been very painful for you!"

"Even my father doesn't know about Zafira. I made the arrangements with the priest in Colmenar. He was kind, very understanding. He counseled patience. I guess he could see my growing anxiety. I waited, making plans for the future. I was so eager to share my dreams, my very life with her. When I realized she wasn't coming. I was heartbroken but I am no longer the man I was in Madrid. Sometimes I wonder if I really loved her. The minute I saw you in the tavern. I lost my heart now and forever."

"I could easily fall in love with you, Diego. Perhaps, I am already in love with you." She had never thought of him as a man who she might want to marry and have children with until recently. "I want to get to know the real Diego de la Vega."

Diego lightly brushed his hand across Victoria's cheek. The señorita murmured softly as their lips drew closer together. The kiss took on a passion and intensity that shook them to the core. The señorita surprised herself by responding to Diego's kiss. "Marry me and you have the rest of your life to find out."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Victoria absentmindedly wiped the counter the next morning. The tall caballero had given her much to think about. He was so tender, so romantic that it took her breath away. Her heart skipped as beat as she thought about his proposal and how she had wanted his passionate kiss to go on and on. _You are an enigma, Diego de la Vega. There is more to you than just your books and your experiments_. _Marry me and you have the rest of your life to find out. I have loved you for years._

"It must have been some night! Victoria? Victoria?"

"I am sorry, Pilar. What were you saying?"

"That must have been some night. You have been wiping the same spot for about ten minutes," Pilar teased. The helper waited as Victoria smiled again. Something had definitely happened...Something life-changing and it had to do with Don Diego. She had seen how he looked at Victoria and now it was evident that she felt the same way.

"Diego proposed last night! He loves me, and wants to marry me!"

"Diego. Our Don Diego? I have always suspected that he cared for you but to propose? It's wonderful, Victoria! Do you love him?"

"It's been coming on so gradually... The more I have gotten to know him...the more I want to know."

"You are talking about Diego de la Vega? I thought that you looked on him as a brother."

"I had a crush on him when we were younger but I was too young...Then he went away to Spain and things changed..."

"What about the great romance of the pueblo."

"Zorro will always be very dear to me, Pilar. I will never forget him but I have to give my feelings for Diego the opportunity to grow...Who knew he could be so romantic...so chivalrous!"

"It almost sounds as if you are talking about Zorro."

_**"**A gift from the oh-so-chivalrous Don Diego?"_

_"Yes, Victoria said as she peeled the orange, "Chivalry is a rare commodity around these parts."_

"Diego can be quite romantic. I will have you know," she stated defensively, "There is more to him than meets the eye."

"He has always been there for you when you needed him...He would be a good husband."

_Diego paced in the cell block as Victoria explained what happened._

_"He was very tall and very rude. Oh, and he also had a mustache."_

_"Whoever killed him certainly had a reason. Find out exactly who this Morales was and you're closer to finding the real killer, at least that's what my father believes."_

_"But how can it be done?"_

_"The dead man's belongings?"_

_"The alcalde impounded them at once. They are locked away in his office."_

_"Indeed."_

_"Don Diego? Please help me."_

_How had Zorro known about the information? Unless Diego had told him his father's suspicions or..._

_"If you persist in this, you may have an uprising on your hands." _

_"And who will be their leader? You, Don Diego?" _

_"No, of course, not. I'm simply warning you you may have gone too far this time."_

_"Your warning is duly noted. Arrest him, Sergeant."_

_"Arrest Don Diego de la Vega? Why?"_

_"If he's not on his way to the jail in five seconds, you will be joining him, Mendoza." _

_"Yes, alcalde. Sorry, Don Diego." _

_"It's quite all right, Sergeant. Lead the way."_

VDiego seemed strangely calm at the time for someone who was supposed to be so cowardly. He was not afraid of the alcalde or his jail cell..._I wonder why..._

_"You wear the sword of a caballero"_

_"You need a lesson in manners, Corporal." _

_"Just how does the government intend to spend these new tax revenues?"_

_"Would you have challenged the alcalde?"_

"Is something wrong, Victoria? You seem a million miles away..."

Victoria forced herself to concentrate on Pilar's words. Everything was suddenly so clear. _I am not the image that I present to the world..._._ Her best friend...her would-be husband...her masked former love were all the same man...A man who had hidden in plain sight for years...Why didn't I see it earlier? _"Nothing is wrong, suddenly everything seems so right! If you will excuse me. I have some matters to attend to.." _If my suspicions are correct, you have a lot of explaining to do, Diego de la Vega!_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

The hacienda was quiet. The tall caballero had barely been able to concentrate his mind was still on last night's events. He had purposely stayed away from the tavern to give Victoria time to think about his proposal. He had surprised himself by asking for her hand in marriage. _I hope that she will accept my proposal. _ _If only..._His quiet reverie was interrupted by a loud knock on the door. Diego opened the door only to be confronted by an upset Victoria Escalante.

"Diego de la Vega, I would like to have a word with you or should I say Zorro?"

"Zorro, you think that I am Zorro? How could you possibly think that!"

"Don't lie to me, Diego. I have figured out your secret!" _To think that Diego had deceived her for all these years...That the truth had been right under her nose for all these years!_

"Would you keep your voice down? We don't want the servants to hear!" Diego had made a huge mistake but he wasn't going to spend the rest of his life paying for it… "I have something to say and you are going to listen if I have to throw you over my shoulder.""

"You wouldn't dare!" _Diego would not have the nerve to do that! Well, Zorro probably would!_

"Try me, Victoria."

"Put me down! Diego!" Victoria struggled as he walked toward the fireplace.

"I want to discuss this in private so the cave is the perfect place." Diego's hand slowly pushed the secret panel. Victoria watched in fascination as part of the wall at the back of the fireplace gave way...The hidden cave contained at all the objects that were uniquely Diego...the experiments, the drawings, the stable housing Toronado, the coat stand from which hung black clothing and the sword that Zorro always used ... There was no doubt in her mind that Diego was Zorro. "Did you expect me to go through with a marriage when you were keeping a secret from me?"

"What I did was wrong. I should have been honest with you from the beginning…"

"I thought that I knew you..The man I have searched for was right before my eyes and I could not see it!"The hurt in her voice was almost tangible. The taverness found the nearest empty beaker and threw it against the wall. _That felt good_.

"Do you think that this was easy for me? Do you think that I enjoyed deceiving you?"

"How did you manage to deceive so many people?"

"I had to make everyone believe, that I was over-studious and weak-willed to hide my real identity….."

"The Diego that I saw was merely a shadow of the man I see before me!"He had deceived her and that she had fallen for his disguise so easily. _How could I be so blind? It is so obvious now!_ "Being known as Zorro's woman has not protected me from the alcalde..."

"If I had come to you as myself, would you have given me a chance?"

"If Zorro had never been created, I would have chosen you...I have always had feelings for you!"

"It was the only way that I could protect the ones I love, from getting hurt..."

"That is just an excuse. Were you protecting us or protecting yourself? Did you ever think about the consequences?"

"I never expected to be Zorro for so long."

"You let me get involved with you as Zorro. You were not fair to yourself or to me! You made me think that you were less than you are!"

_"Señorita."_

_"Has Don Alejandro returned from his trip?"_

_"Not yet, but I expect him soon. There hasn't been any more trouble with young Don Pedro, has there?" _

_ "No. Zorro knocked some sense into him and our new caballero has become a changed man. He even helped Santos to repair his cottage with his own hands." _

_"Ah, welcome news. Finally we can relax again." _

_"Of course, Don Diego. We wouldn't want anyone to upset your day."_

"Somewhere in the back of my mind, I wondered what happened to the man that left for Spain...who was always a natural leader...who got in trouble jumping horses...Then you would say something that would make me think otherwise. Who is the real Diego?"

"Sometimes, I don't know who the real Diego is...Is he just a scholar...a poet...a phantom of the night? Can you love me, Victoria...the real me? Zorro is a part of me but my love for you is very real...It always has been. That is the truth!"

"You should have given me the chance to make up my own mind."

"'This man of flesh and blood loves you and only you. I will do whatever it takes to prove to you just how much I love you"

"If only, I could believe that!" Victoria stated as she bowed her head.

"I love you, Victoria never doubt that...We can build a life together. Isn't that what you have always wanted? Give me another chance," Diego wrapped his arms around Victoria kissed her with a passion and intensity that shook them to the core. The caballero smiled as he noticed the soft blush upon her face.

"Don't think you can get away with your deception so easily, Diego," Victoria sighed as she leaned in for another kiss...


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Victoria inspected the hang glider that still hung from the wall, the board filled with pinned butterflies all the things that firmly linked Diego to Zorro. She had taken the news better than expected but still he was concerned about how it would affect their relationship. "You managed to deceive me for so long, Diego. I suppose you think that you are very clever, my dear fox. You fooled me, your father and the whole pueblo of Los Angeles. Quite a feat for someone who pretends to be so unassuming. Indolent, passive caballero by day and dashing, courageous hero at night."

The tall caballero dreaded the storm that was coming. _Obviously, she is still upset with me_._ I would not expect otherwise..._"It was not easy to keep this from you...My father confronted me right after the hostage crisis. He knows but I still worry..."

"We would protect you with our lives, if necessary."

"My secret kept you safe all these years but it also put a wall between us…I could never be myself around you…I was only half existing…pretending to be docile and peace loving, a coward in everyone's eyes...I lost your respect but that did not matter if it meant that you would be alive and well."

"And what about your own life, Diego? I respect you for standing up for what you believe in. Now that we know, we can help you by keeping our eyes and ears open...It is past time that the other caballeros do more...They have been silent for much too long."

"The caballeros are worried about their own affairs while the _alcalde_ takes care of the government."

"It won't last forever, Diego."

"It has already been two years."

"Maybe, we can talk to your father and he can suggest a way, Diego."

"I don't know, Victoria."

"You will never know unless you give him the chance. It is worth a try."

"I have a lot to think about, _mi corazon_. I will join you later," he sighed. Diego rubbed the brush across the horse's back in soothing, repetitive circles. _I need time to think about this...Hopefully, we will make the right decision..._

"I love you, Diego. It will turn out well," she pressed a kiss to Diego's cheek and left the cave in search of her future father-in-law.

ZZZ

"There you are, Victoria. I was looking for you," Don Alejandro said as he entered the library.

"Diego and I have been in the cave...talking," Victoria waited for the effect of her words to settle in, "I know the truth, Don Alejandro."

"And how do you feel about my son? Do you accept the fact that he is Zorro?"

"That he has been concealing his secret life," she interrupted. "That the man we thought we knew was keeping such a secret from us."

"I was surprised that he was able to keep it from me...his own father and ashamed that I thought so little of my own son and his abilities. It is all so obvious now, Victoria."

"I saw him almost every day, Don Alejandro and I did not see it. I don't know how he managed to fool us so easily."

"Can you forgive him, my dear?"

"At first, I was angry…I felt deceived but..I...I"

"You love him."

"Of course, I love him. He is the most exasperating man I have ever met! I could never love anyone else!"

"My son needs a woman who loves him.. who will challenge him." _You have a real spitfire on your hands, my boy. You will probably spend years making this up to her __but it will be well worth it_. _Leave it to my son to chose a woman who reminded him of his dear mother...The de la Vega men enjoyed challenging women..._

"I had a crush on Diego when I was younger. He was so bold...so impulsive. Why couldn't I see beneath the disguise?"

"Neither one of us wanted to examine the evidence that was right in front of us. It is all so obvious if you think about it! My son and I have more in common than I thought... I cannot promise not to worry about him when he rides but I will keep his secret.""

"Your son is the best actor in the pueblo..."

"He had to be, Victoria. If Ramon had suspected, my son would be hanging from the gallows. I don't like the fact that he deceived me but I am glad that I will have the chance to know my son for who he really is. You could not have chosen a more, challenging man, my dear!"

She hadn't quite merged the two personalities into one yet. They had been two separate entities but she needed to realize that they were two parts of one amazing man...

"My son can be very stubborn. He has a mind of his own and quite a temper!"

"Calm, reasonable Diego has a temper!"

"Beneath that calm exterior is the de la Vega temper or have you forgotten, my dear? Sometimes, I wondered how he survived his childhood without any major injuries... Diego was bold and impulsive before he left for Madrid and returned a seemingly studious man who detested violence of any kind…a man who slept late into the day instead of the early riser he had been before he left for the university. It was all just an act."

"I know and he has a lot of making up to do!"

"That's the spirit. Keep him on his toes!" The old don embraced his future daughter-in-law.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"Buenos Dias, Senorita Victoria."

"What has you in such a fine mood today, Sergeant?" _Things must be going well with Senorita Amanda,_ she thought.

"I am going to ask for Amanda's hand in marriage tonight."

"That's wonderful, Sergeant. She could not ask for a better husband, in my opinion."

"Gracias, Senorita Victoria. I am so nervous! I hope that her father will approve."

"Why wouldn't he? You are a decent, hard working man. What would be the problem?"

"I am not a gentleman like Don Diego and she is a gentleman's daughter."

"You love her and that is all that matters."

"Thank you. You and Don Diego have been so good to me...helping me with my lessons...encouraging me."

"That is what friends are for, Sergeant. Now, why don't you sit down and I will prepare some tamales for you," she smiled.

"Sergeant, Good afternoon," Don Alejandro smiled as he greeted him.

"Good afternoon, Don Alejandro. Don Diego. Won't you join me?"

"We will, Sergeant. We have been quite busy today and one of Victoria's delicious meals would be a fine addition to our day."

"Good afternoon, gentlemen." Victoria placed a glass of orange juice on the table for Don Alejandro and a lemonade for Diego. "Will it be the usual?"

"Yes, please." The old don watched as his son and his beloved exchanged smiles. They really did make a handsome couple. He was looking forward to their marriage and of course, the grandchildren he had anticipated for so long but first things first. _All was right with the world for now and that was all that mattered..._

"Don Alejandro, as you know I have been seeing Amanda for quite some time..."

"Si. What are you leading up to Sergeant?"

"I have very honorable intentions, as you know. I want to ask Amanda's father for her hand in marriage."

"That is wonderful news, Sergeant but Amanda is of age. Why don't you ask her yourself?'

"She is a guest in your home and she is under your protection until her father returns...How...How?"

"How do you think she will respond?" Diego interrupted, "I think that she would be a fool to turn you down, Mendoza."

"Then...then..."

"You have our blessing if that is what you are asking."

"Gracias! Gracias!"

"Where are you going, Sergeant?"

"I have to get ready...I have so much to do!"

"He is very excited. Isn't he, Father?" Diego hoped that all would turn out well between Mendoza and Amanda. The sergeant was a good and loyal friend who only deserved the best...

"Yes, he is. I remember how I felt when I proposed to your mother...I was nervous yet full of anticipation. I remember it like it was yesterday. Your mother was so beautiful...I don't know what she saw in me." Alejandro cherished Elena's memory to this day. He had not met a woman who could equal her...The old don's love for her was evident in the way he spoke.

_I hope that Victoria and I will be just as happy. _"Mother loved you dearly, Father. How can you doubt that after all these years?"

"Seeing Mendoza just now, brought up old memories...I married a woman I loved very much who gave me a son that I love very much. A son that I am proud of. I love this land...this pueblo... My life is complete."

"You are still young, Father. It's not too late for you to have a chance at love and happiness with someone else..."

"You would not mind if I married again, son."

"Mother would not want you to mourn forever. If it would make you happy, I would not be adverse to you courting someone. You have so much to give, Father. There are several widows who are very interested in you, Father and not just for the de la Vega name."

"I will consider it, Diego. Gracias, my son. Now, I think there is a young woman that would like a little bit of your time and attention," he glanced at Victoria, "I will see you at the hacienda, Son."

"What was that all about, Diego?"

"Father and I were just talking about marriage and life in general. Do you think that I have kept my father from finding a wife?"

"What brought this on, Diego?"

"We were talking about Mendoza...Then somehow we started talking about mother...He still loves her but I know she would not have wanted him to mourn forever."

"He is still a young man, Diego."

"He has been so concerned about marrying me off and giving him grandchildren...Have I prevented him from marrying again, Victoria?"

"Your father may want to court someone someday and if he does, then you will be there to support him..."

"Gracias, my love, I don't know what I would do without you," he smiled as he kissed her hand gently. "I will see you tonight at seven then. It promises to be an interesting evening."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

Mendoza paced the floor of the garden. _I hope that Amanda will accept my proposal. _The sergeant bowed as he saw the object of his affections enter the garden. She was so beautiful and gracious. "Amanda, there is something I want to ask you. These past few months have been the happiest of my life. I never thought that I would meet someone like you. Will you marry me? I do not own land or property but I would be a good and faithful husband. I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy!" The sergeant bent down on one knee and held out a beautiful yet elegant ring...

"I would be honored to be your wife."

"You have made me the happiest man in the world!" The sergeant kissed her hand gently. "Let's go tell everyone our news. They will be so pleased." Mendoza walked into the hacienda with Amanda on his arm.

"Congratulate us, Don Diego, Senorita Victoria, Amanda has consented to marry me."

"That is wonderful news, amigo," Diego shook the sergeant's hand, "I am certain that we will be very happy together."

"There would be no wedding at all if it were not for you," Mendoza smiled, "and Senorita Escalante, of course."

"Congratulations. When is the wedding? I would be glad to offer my tavern as a place for the reception or to provide refreshments..."

"We would be pleased to accept your offer, if it is alright with you, Amanda."

"We can discuss the arrangements at the tavern tomorrow."

"Gracias, Senorita Victoria. Amanda and I will go talk to Padre Benitez tomorrow to discuss posting the banns," Mendoza smiled. "If all goes well in four weeks, we will be man and wife!"

ZZZ

Pilar wiped the table as the customers finished their meals. Victoria was spending the evening with the de la Vegas as usual._ I should be accustomed to her spending so much time there. What will it be like when she finally marries Don Diego?_ The waitress looked up as a tall handsome stranger entered the tavern. He was definitely a caballero due to the stylish cut of his clothes and the way that he carried himself..._I wonder who could that be_?

"Excuse me, Senorita. Do you have a room available for this evening?"

"Si, Senor. We do."

"Gracias, I am Javier Rodriguez. Delighted to make your acquaintance."

"My name is Pilar and I will be happy to serve you, Senor Rodriguez. The first room at the top of the stairs is available. I hope that your stay in Los Angeles is a pleasant one."

"Gracias. Senorita, _por favor_. I am sure that the accommodations will be more than adequate. I am looking for Senorita Amanda Herrera. Is she here?"

_I wonder why he is looking for Senorita Herrera? I will wait and see what he says..._

"I am acquainted with her father, Don Miguel, a good friend of Don Alejandro de la Vega."

"She is staying with the de la Vegas until her father returns from the northern territories."

"I will wait until tomorrow to contact her. Do Don Alejandro and his son frequent the tavern as well?""

"They come in almost every day, Senor."

"I look forward to meeting Don Alejandro and his son," he smiled at the young woman, "My man will take my bags to my room if you will kindly direct us."

"Right this way, Senor."

Javier looked at the accommodations as his man put away the remainder of his belongings. "Gracias, Manuel. That will be all tonight."_The room was very nice for a provincial little town such as Los Angeles. My stay will not be that long._ Just long enough to reclaim the woman he had been engaged to so many months ago...

ZZZ

Diego and Don Alejandro sipped their coffee thoughtfully. "It has been a fine morning, son. It looks like your lessons were very successful. I hope seeing the two of them together inspires you to action, Diego."

_This is my father's not so subtle way of suggesting that I propose to Victoria. I can hear it now...Grandbabies, Diego. I want grandbabies. Soon, father. Just be patient a little longer. His father had no idea that he had already proposed in a manner of speaking._

"Good morning, Don Alejandro. Don Diego. It is a beautiful morning. Is it not?"

"Si, Would you and the sergeant like to join us for breakfast?"

"Gracias, Don Alejandro. It would be our pleasure." The sergeant was about to seat his lady when a stranger approached them. The man was slightly taller than the sergeant with dark hair, dark eyes and a medium build. He was good looking but nothing out of the ordinary..."There you are, my dear...It is good to see you again, Amanda. It has been much too long."

"Yes, Javier," she was decidedly pale but attempted to regain her composure. _What is he doing here? I thought he was out of my life for good..."_May I present Sergeant Jaime Mendoza, my fiancée?"

"I owe you my gratitude for saving Amanda's life."

"Would you excuse us gentlemen? I would like to speak to my fiancée alone."

"Amanda, you look a little pale...Does it have something to do with Senor Rodriguez? Is there something going on that I don't know about?"

"There is something I have to tell you."

"Aright, Amanda. The garden at the mission would be a good place. No one will disturb us there."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The couple walked in silence toward the mission garden. A day that began with such optimism was turning out much differently than Mendoza had anticipated..."What is wrong, Amanda? You look like you have seen a ghost."

"Before I came to Los Angeles, Javier Rodriguez and I were engaged a few months ago and we called it off. My father arranged the match. I don't know how I feel about him...I have not seen or heard from Javier since we broke our engagement."

"Why didn't you tell me that you were engaged once? I would have understood if only you had told me about your engagement."

"It did not seem to be all that important. I did not expect him tor reappear like this.. I thought that he was gone forever."

"He is back and I think that he is still in love with you! I don't know of any other reason why he would come to Los Angeles."

"It doesn't matter, Jaime. We are engaged that is all that matters. I care a great deal for you...Our time together has been wonderful."

"He would not come all this way without a reason."

"That does not matter to me. What we had together is in the past."

"How do you think your father will feel about you being engaged to a soldier with no land...no property...no social connections. I am not a gentleman. I know that things are different here in Los Angeles...That class doesn't matter as much but Javier can offer you a much more comfortable life, Amanda."

"I chose to accept your proposal."

"I am honored that you accepted my proposal but you were engaged to him a few months ago. Have you suddenly fallen out of love with him?" the sergeant continued, "I would be proud to have you as my wife but I have to be sure that it is what you want, too."

"I...I don't know...Last night, I wanted nothing more than to spend my life with you but...but..."

"Maybe we should postpone our meeting with Padre Benitez until you are sure that this is what you want."

ZZZ

Diego and Don Alejandro watched as Amanda walked quietly through the tavern doors followed by an equally quiet Mendoza. _Something must be wrong,_ Diego thought. The smiling man of a few minutes ago was replaced by someone else and he was certain that Javier's appearance had something to do with it...

"Something is wrong, Diego. They seemed very happy a few minutes ago. You don't supposed they have called off their engagement, son."

"I hope not, Father but if they did I think that this Javier Rodriguez is the reason."

ZZZ

Diego stood as Mendoza approached his table. His father had left a few moments ago saying that he needed to take care of some business. The sergeant was uncharacteristically quiet as he sat down. "Victoria, would you bring another order of tamales, _por favor_?"

"I really could not eat a thing, Don Diego. Amanda and I called off our engagement."

_For Mendoza to refuse food...It had to be serious..._"You seemed so happy just now, Mendoza. Does it have something to do with Javier?"

"Amanda was engaged to Senor Rodriguez, Don Diego. He is handsome...a gentleman. What chance do I have with her now? I am not the most handsome of men or very accomplished with women. What chance do I have against a man like him? Maybe she accepted my proposal out of gratitude and not love because I rescued her from those bandits..."

"I don't think she accepted your proposal out of gratitude..Why would you think that?"

"How could you understand what I am going through?"

"I understand more than you know, Sergeant. I am not as brave or daring like Zorro."

"You are young, handsome and wealthy to boot. You have so much going for you, Don Diego."

"Thank you, Mendoza. I could not ask for a better or more loyal friend. You see the good in others. Why can't you see it within yourself? The two of you have come so far in such a short period of time...If Amanda chooses him...then it will be her loss. Have faith, amigo."

"I hope that you are right. If you will excuse me, Don Diego. I have to report back to the barracks."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

"So, why are you back. Javier? When I saw you last, we were making plans for our future, planning our family. I was looking forward to being your wife. Now, I have found a good man who wants to marry me and you come back into my life."

"I came to see you...to see if there is any hope for us. I still love you, Amanda. I was a fool to leave you. I admit that now."

"And what exactly do you want? Another opportunity to break my heart."

"No, I want the opportunity to redeem myself...to show you how much I love you," he pleaded sincerely, "I am ready to be a good husband."

"Why should I believe you? When my father suggested the match, I put my faith in his judgment. Now, I am not so sure."

"Give me the chance...If I don't prove myself, then you are free to go on with your life...Marry the good sergeant if you are so inclined but I am confident that I am the man for you, my dear," he stated as he pressed a gentle kiss to her hand.

_Don't be so sure of that._ _A leopard cannot change his spots..._

_ZZZ_

"I hope that he will be alright, Diego. He seems so discouraged."

"Mendoza is a lot stronger than we think, Victoria."

"I don't want Amanda to hurt him, Diego."

"Neither do I. Mendoza is my best friend and I want him to be happy."

"Javier seems rather bland if you ask me."

"You sound rather biased. Don't you think," he smirked, "but I agree wholeheartedly."

"Now who's being biased?'

"Perhaps, Amanda is not the right woman for him after she truly loved him, then she could not be swayed so easily."

"Why do you think she accepted his proposal, Victoria? The sergeant thinks that it was out of gratitude."

"I don't think so. All I know is that Mendoza is hurting right now."

"And we will be there to support him."

"She could have had her pick of any man in the pueblo, even the Alcalde."

"If you had to chose between the Alcalde and Mendoza, who would you choose," Diego smirked. _He could not resist teasing Victoria even though he knew what her answer would be..._

_"_You know very well who I would choose, Diego de la Vega! I would not choose Luis Ramon if he were the last man on earth!"

_She was so beautiful especially when she was angry._

Diego's infectious laugh caused her to laugh as well. "You should be ashamed of yourself, Diego. I would never make such a choice. I would be content to be a old maid."

"That could never happen, Victoria. You are too beautiful to be an old maid. I would have declared myself before I would ever allow that to happen!"

"Good! I will keep you to your promise, Diego! I love you and there is no one else for me," she stated as she squeezed his hand gently. "Nothing will ever change that, Diego."

"I feel the same way, Victoria Escalante and I want to spend the rest of my life showing you just how much."

"Is that a proposal, Senor de la Vega?"

"When I do propose...It will be an evening you will never forget."

ZZZ

The next morning, Mendoza walked into the tavern eager to talk to the man who treated his Amanda so poorly. _Why would any man leave such a woman?_ _He had to be mad! "_Senor Rodriguez, I would like to have a word with you. It is important."

"Alright, Sergeant. It would be better if we talked somewhere a little more private." Javier looked at his competition. The sergeant was not the most handsome of men nor was he the most physically fit. _What did Amanda see in such a man? He was definitely not of the same class. This would be easier than I thought..._

"We can talk in Padre Benitez's garden. No one will disturb us there!"

"What did you need to talk about, Sergeant?"

""I want to know why you left in the first place. Are you here to reclaim Amanda?" Mendoza did not want to see the woman he loved hurt again.

"We were engaged...I was a fool to let her go..."

"Now you have decided to come back. How do you know that she even wants you back...We are engaged, Senor."

"You seem to be a pretty decent fellow but you are a soldier not a caballero. I can offer Amanda a comfortable life. Can you say the same, my dear sergeant?"

"I am just a humble sergeant in the Royal Army but if you had so much to offer... if the two of you were so well suited then why did you call off your engagement? If you love her so much why did you leave? You had the world at your fingertips and you threw it all away!"

"It is none of your business. I am a gentleman and she is a gentleman's daughter. We are ideally suited."

"I can offer her something that you cannot! I can offer her love. I will be a faithful husband who will never leave or forsake her. I love Amanda and she will never have any reason to doubt my love or my sincerity... Can you say that?If you have come back to hurt her, then you will have to deal with me. _Comprende_?"

The seemingly inept sergeant was a more formidable foe than he had anticipated. "It seems that I have underestimated you, Sergeant Mendoza. May the best man win. Good day, Sergeant."

"What was that all about, Mendoza?" Diego was on his way to speak to the good padre when he heard voices in the garden. Javier stormed past him obviously upset.

"Two men laying their cards on the table, Don Diego. This Javier Rodriguez...I don't trust him, amigo. Why would he break an engagement to someone like Amanda? I know that he is rich but can he make her happy. She knows that I love her and that I want to make her happy. I will not give up Amanda without a fight.""

The tall caballero watched as his friend straightened his shoulders and walked out of the garden. Whatever had gone on definitely had Mendoza's feathers ruffled...Beneath that jovial veneer was a man who was not willing to give up the woman he loved without a fight._ Good for you, my friend...Good for you..._


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24

Don Alejandro anxiously waited for Diego to return and update him on what happened. "There you are son. It's about time you returned...Mendoza looked very upset when he left the tavern. Well, what happened, Diego?""

"Javier was Amanda's fiancée. It happened several months ago, evidently," the taller man sighed, "I don't know any of the details but I am certain that he is here to cause trouble. Perhaps, woo Amanda back.""

"She never mentioned a fiancée and neither did Don Miguel."

"A man who breaks an engagement can hardly be considered husband material unlike you, my son. You will make a good husband when and if that day comes."

Diego discreetly rolled his eyes._ Does my father ever give up? I guess not. He won't be satisfied until I give him his first grandchild. _

"When are you going to propose to Victoria?"

"I plan to propose in the very near future."

"Strike while the iron is still hot, Diego! You are not getting any younger and neither am I."

"At least you can rest assured that there will be no former suitors coming out of the woodwork!"

"Thank heaven for that! I would like grandchildren before I am too old to enjoy them. You and Victoria would make wonderful parents."

"Let me handle the arrangements and when the time is right, I will give her a proposal to remember! I want it to be very special and very romantic for Victoria." _Maybe that will slow him down a little... _"I have talked to Maria and asked her to prepare a special meal for us...just the two of us...I would like to give her Mother's engagement ring..."

"I have an idea, Diego if you are willing...I want to commission a seamstress in Monterrey. I have a trunk with some of your mother's dresses...we could have them re-designed in the latest styles. I am sure that Pilar could get one of Victoria's gowns and we could..."

"Send them to the seamstress in Monterrey. Victoria could have them as wedding gift..."

"The gowns would be her dowry...some of your mother's jewels were to be given to our daughter. Victoria should only have the best!" The older man's voice trailed off as he remembered the daughter who died shortly after her birth... "Let me take care of that and you take care of the proposal itself."

"Gracias, Father, I will do just that."

ZZZ

Diego walked into the tavern eager to see the woman he loved. Everything was in place to make this the most special evening of Victoria's life. "You look exceptionally beautiful today, Senorita Escalante. Victoria, I would like to invite you to dinner this evening if you are free," he said as he kissed her hand.

"You are being exceptionally charming today, Senor," she blushed, "Is it a special occasion?" _What are you up to, my love?_

"Everyday in your presence is a special day. I would like the please of your company this evening but I have one favor to ask of you. I would like you to wear your finest dress, Victoria." _I have something special planned..._

"On one condition, Senor de la Vega. I want you to be at your best as well." _Tonight must be the night..._

"Then I will pick you up tonight at seven," he said as he executed an elegant bow.

"For such an invitation, I will make myself free."

ZZZ

The moonlight filtered in through the de la Vega garden casting an aura of intimacy and romance. At Victoria's request, he had donned his finest suit, midnight blue, with a white shirt, matching black sash and cravat. Diego looked at the beautiful woman sitting across from him. Her hair curled elegantly from her shoulders…the emerald gown fairly shimmered in the moonlight…His family had given them all the privacy they needed. _Everything is perfect…_

"It has been a special night, _Querida_," Diego said as they walked arm and arm in the moonlight.

"It has, Diego. I am surprised that your father didn't join us tonight."

"I managed to persuade him to give us a little privacy...Victoria, I have something to ask you."

"Excuse me, Don Diego. I am sorry to interrupt...Your father would like to speak to you for a moment."

"It is quite alright, Manuel...If you will excuse me for a moment, Victoria, I won't be long," the caballero said as he strode off toward his father's room.

ZZZ

Don Alejandro paced the floor of the library. _What is taking that boy so long?_ "Well, did you propose to her,son? Did she accept?"

"I was just about to propose when you summoned me here," Diego stated as he ran his hand through his dark hair.

"I am sorry, son. I was wondering what had happened...I know she will say yes, Diego," he said as he hugged his son.

"Thank you, father. I needed the encouragement."

"She loves you, son...I will see you later..."

ZZZ

Victoria walked about aimlessly with a smile on her face. She spun around a pole, then looked up at the sky as an owl hooted. The innkeeper walked over to another post and leaned against it, opening her fan. Diego stood in the shadows a few feet behind her. She suddenly sensed his presence and turned around to face him. "Diego."

"You look lovelier than ever. I've been thinking. You should have a husband. Someone like Diego, perhaps."

"I thought we shared certain feelings."

"We do. More than you'll ever know." Diego put his arms around her and pulled her close. The tall caballero savored the sensation of being so close to the woman he loved. Diego took a deep breath as the pair separated reluctantly...Victoria smiled as Diego knelt before her and took her left hand. "Victoria, I love you more than I have ever loved anyone else. I want to give you something…This ring was my mother's."

"It's beautiful," Victoria tearfully stared at the exquisite setting, an emerald in the center surrounded by diamonds.

"Not nearly as beautiful as the woman that I want to share my life with. This ring symbolizes our future….a future filled with love, laughter and children. Victoria Escalante, will you marry me?"

"I love you, Diego de la Vega…Yes, I will marry you," she smiled as he gently slid the ring on her finger. _Finally..._Their lips merged as they shared their first kiss as a newly engaged couple. The two were so involved with each other that they did not see Don Alejandro enter the garden...


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 25

Diego looked at his fiancée adoringly. Their lips merged as they shared their first kiss as a newly engaged couple. The two were so involved with each other that they did not see Don Alejandro enter the garden.

"Ahem….Ahem," Don Alejandro cleared his throat, "Diego! Victoria!"

The couple broke apart reluctantly. Diego recovered first to see his father smiling at them. _I should have known that he could not wait…_

"I see that congratulations are in order, son." _By the looks of things, I may be getting those grandchildren sooner than I anticipate. _"Welcome to the family, Victoria."

"Gracias, Father," she stepped out of Diego's embrace and kissed his father on the cheek.

"I am so happy for the two of you." The caballero hugged his son and his soon to be daughter-in-law. _There would be love and laughter in the hacienda again. It would seem like a home again with a woman's touch. _"We have so many plans to make…so many details…the banns need to be posted…You will have the finest wedding this pueblo has ever seen!"

"Father, we have just gotten engaged…" Don Alejandro would invite many family members who were still in Spain which would delay the wedding for several months. Diego did not want to disappoint him but he was impatient to marry the woman of his dreams.

"Son, we need to invite family and friends…your uncle…your aunt…cousins. There is so much to do...so much planning..."

"That could take months, Father. I appreciate the thought but Victoria and I don't want to wait that long…All we want is to be married."

"Victoria, what do you think?" Don Alejandro hoped that she agreed with him. "All most men wanted is to be married. They were not concerned about the details but women were different. Surely, you have a vision for your wedding. Don't you want the wedding of your dreams?"

"Ramon and Francisco are both in Monterrey. I would like one of my brothers to give me away."

"Of course but what about the gown…the flowers… the food. Every bride wants a beautiful wedding."

"There is a seamstress in town who could be wonderful at designing my wedding gown...The fabric can be picked up in Monterrey. While I am there, I can tell my brothers the good news! As for the food, Pilar and Maria can come up with a wonderful menu...The roses in the garden would make a lovely bouquet. I appreciate what you are trying to do but all that matters is that I am married to your son and that you finally become my father-in-law by love and by marriage..."

Diego smiled as he listened to his soon to be bride. Victoria could be very persuasive when she wanted to be. _She has certainly thought of everything. Father, I think that you have met your match!_

"It seems like you have thought of everything, my dear."

"I want a beautiful wedding but I want to marry your son even more. That's what is truly important to me...a family of my own...The wedding will just make it official."

Don Alejandro was touched by Victoria's words and he embraced her once more. _If I am not careful, she will wrap me around her little_ _finger...Perhaps, she already has..._"Thank you, my daughter...for putting everything into perspective."

ZZz

"Thank you for the wonderful evening, Jaime," Amanda said as they stood at the door to the hacienda, "I don't know when I have enjoyed an evening more."

"Are you certain, Amanda?" The sergeant wondered if she was susceptible to Javier's charms.

"Why would you ask that, Jaime? I have been honest with you about my feelings."

"You didn't tell me that you were engaged only a few months ago...That came as a total surprise to me especially when your former fiancé showed up a few days ago."

"I never expected to see Javier again...He means nothing to me!"

"He is a gentleman and you are a gentleman's daughter. A woman like you deserves the very best..."

"If I wanted those things, I could have easily had Luis Ramon...He would have given me everything I could ever want except love. Stop comparing yourself to some scoundrel like Javier or the alcalde, for that matter. Do you truly believe that I don't care for you?"

"I want to believe you, Amanda. I want to believe in us..."

"Then believe me, my dear Sergeant."

"Do you still intend to marry me, Amanda? My feelings have not changed."

"I intend to marry you, Jaime. I want to be your wife."

"What about Javier?"

"He is my past and you are my future."

"Then I will have the good padre read the banns. You, my dearest Amanda, have a wedding to plan."

"Shall we tell the others? After all, if it weren't for Diego and Victoria, we would not have found each other!" The couple walked arm in arm toward the garden. They heard laughter and wondered what was going on...

"Sergeant, Amanda. Come join us. We are having a celebration," Don Alejandro began.

"We want you to be the first to know. Victoria and I are engaged," the tall caballero said as he stood beside his fiancée.

"Congratulations, Don Diego, Senorita Victoria, that is wonderful news." Mendoza shook Diego's hand enthusiastically. The caballero had been sweet on Victoria for years. It was about time that he did something about it.

"Congratulations to you both," Amanda added.

"I hope that there are wedding bells for the two of you in the near future, Sergeant," the old don had his doubts at the beginning, he believed Amanda would be a good wife for Mendoza.

"Amanda and I intend to be married in the near future!"

"That is wonderful news, Sergeant. You could not have chosen a lovelier bride."

"Gracias, Don Alejandro."

"I would like to make a toast then," the haciendado stopped as Maria entered bearing several glasses of wine. "To Diego and Victoria, may their future be filled with love and happiness. May their love last for all time...To Amanda and Sergeant Mendoza, may you have many years of health and happiness..."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

The de la Vega hacienda was filled with townspeople and caballeros there to celebrate the engagement of Diego de la Vega and Victoria Escalante. The pueblo's most eligible bachelor had finally chosen a woman worthy of him and Zorro's woman no less...Everyone was surprised that Victoria was engaged to the scholarly caballero...It was public knowledge that they had been friends their entire lives but friendship was a good foundation for a long,successful marriage. The finest foods and wines were provided to celebrate the upcoming wedding of his son and the woman heconsidered a daughter. He was overjoyed that she would be his daughter-in-law legally as well as emotionally. The future would be filled with many grandchildren for him to love and spoil. "Ah, there you are, Diego. Victoria. Everything is going quite well."

"It has been a wonderful party. Everyone seems to be enjoying themselves," she smiled as she threaded his arm through her fiancées. "Mendoza and Amanda seem quite happy."

"They do. Don't they? They are a good match." The old don was happy for the couple but knew that obstacles were ahead. Amanda would be marrying a good man, although he was lower in station...

"Si. I was hesitant, Father about their chances but it seems to be working out so far. Everyone seems genuinely happy for them."

"Except for one person," Victoria frowned slightly as she glanced at Javier. He was new to the pueblo and the de la Vegas were well known for their hospitality. He was of the same social class as the de la Vegas and polite society dictated that he be invited…

"I had to invite him, Victoria. Though I don't know him personally…He is a friend of Amanda's father. The two have remained somewhat close even though the engagement was broken…"

"At least, he is not causing any trouble, Don Alejandro but there is something about that man that I do not trust."

Diego glanced at his fiancée. She was a good judge of character. _I wonder what happened between Amanda and Javier_. _Was she truly over the man? Could she be using Mendoza to make him jealous? What had Javier done to cause the broken engagement? _"Good evening, Sergeant. Amanda."

"Are you enjoying yourself, Javier?" Don Miguel walked up to the man who was once engaged to his daughter. Even though he had made the match himself, he was disappointed in Javier's behavior. It was expected in some circles that a married man have a mistress but he did not want that for his one and only child. He had been faithful to his late wife. Theirs was a love match as was that of his dear friend Alejandro de la Vega. His daughter was his pride and joy. She had inherited her mother's good looks and her father's common sense. _I hope that she exercises a little bit of it right now._ She deserved nothing but the best...

"As much as I can in such a provincial little town. The de la Vega hacienda is a jewel in this little town."

"My daughter looks particularly beautiful this evening. Don't you agree?"

"She does indeed. Don Miguel. If only I could convince her to see reason….Not to marry that bumbling excuse for a sergeant."

"The good sergeant is not the man that I would have chosen for my daughter but he seems to love her. She is a grown woman capable of making her own decisions…I thought that you would have been a good husband but your little dalliance with Rosita Perez..."

"Don Miguel. I did not love her…Such things are accepted…even expected. You are aware of that!"

"Maybe in Madrid…Some caballero's wives are willing to put up with a mistress but my Amanda is not. I don't want to see her hurt again by you or anyone else."

"You arranged the match. Why have you changed your mind?"

"Seeing my daughter happy and treated with like the lady she is…That is one of the reasons."

"Amanda and I are ideally suited for one another, Don Miguel."

"I have known you since you were a boy, Javier. I was blind to your faults not insult my intelligence! I know about your financial difficulties. You are not a very good businessman.""

"I have no idea what you are talking about!" The younger man lowered his voice not wishing for anyone to overhear their conversation. _How had the older man found out about his financial difficulties? _"Anyone can use bad judgment. Surely you cannot hold that against me."

"Find some other wealthy woman to support your lifestyle, Javier. My daughter is unavailable to you. She deserves better. Now if you will excuse me…I have other people I wish to greet…"

ZZZ

"Good evening. It is a marvelous party, Don Diego," the sergeant stated as he shook the taller man's hand, "Senorita Victoria, you look exceptionally beautiful tonight."

"Why thank you, Sergeant!" The taverness smiled. The portly sergeant seemed more confident, more self-assured since his engagement to Senorita Herrera. "Are you enjoying yourself, Amanda?"

"I am, Victoria. Congratulations on your engagement. I know you and Diego will be very happy together."

"Gracias, Amanda."

"I am looking forward to spending the rest of my life with Victoria," Diego smiled as he stood next to his fiancée, "I hope that you and Mendoza find the same happiness that Victoria and I have."

"Would you excuse us for a moment, Don Diego? I would like to speak to my daughter, _por favor_."

"Certainly, Don Miguel." Diego bowed politely as he watched the duo head toward the garden. _I wonder what that is all about. "_Don't worry, Mendoza. I am sure that it is nothing..."

"I hope that you are right, Don Diego...I hope that you are right."


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

"What is so important that you had to bring me out here to talk, Father?" Amanda asked as they strolled through the de la Vega garden.

"I wanted to talk to you about this sergeant. Mendoza, which is his name. Isn't it?"

"Yes, Father… His name is Jaime Mendoza…I wrote to you about him. You know that." The brunette wondered about her father's reasons and why he wanted to talk. "What do you really want to talk about?"

"This engagement of yours. Only six months ago, you were planning your wedding to Javier and now just a short time later, you are engaged to a man you barely now."

"Jaime saved my life…He has been very kind to me…."

"I know that, daughter. Is it just gratitude? I have always wanted you to marry for love..."

"You doubt my feelings for Jaime….Do you really think I would marry someone out of gratitude? I am not so desperate that I would marry someone out of some misplaced sense of gratitude. He is a good man, Father…."

"Don Alejandro and Don Diego speak highly of him but he is unlike any man that you have been involved with…"

"If you are referring to his social status, I am aware that we come from different backgrounds. He has told me about his life in the orphanage… how he became a soldier and about his plans for the future. I can trust him unlike…" The senorita left the statement unfinished. She knew that Javier was not to be trusted.

"Javier…That young man has turned out to be a major disappointment…He showed such promise…"

"At one time, I wanted to spend my life with him but I will not play second fiddle to any woman…I know that society would have expected me to turn a blind eye to my husband and his mistress but I am not willing to live like that. You and mother showed me what a _real_ marriage could be like and…."

"You deserve that, my daughter. If this Mendoza is the person that Alejandro and Diego say that he is, then you have chosen well. I only hope that Javier will come to accept it. Has he spoken to you?"

"He wants me to give him the chance to prove himself…To let his deeds speak for him."

"And what did you tell him."

"He knows that Mendoza and I are engaged. He knows that I don't trust him and I never will. He dared me to marry the "good Sergeant' as he calls him. Javier broke my heart. I have no desire to go through all of that pain again."

"Do you want me to talk to Javier?" The concerned father would do almost anything to spare his daughter pain. His primary concern was to see his daughter happily situated with a man who loved her and only her.

"No, Father. I will talk to him. Make him see reason…Will you find him for me please?" The young woman was anxious to rid herself of Javier's presence…the sooner the better. Amanda took a deep breath as she prepared herself for the most difficult conversation of her life…

"You wanted to talk to me, Amanda," Javier began, "Have you finally come to your senses, _mi amor_?"

"I have but not in the way that you would like…I have decided that I will marry Sergeant Mendoza after all."

"You are out of your senses to be accepting this man. He is just a soldier…far beneath you in class and station. "

"Those things were never that important to me, Javier. I would marry a simple farmer if he truly loved me. You, of all people, know exactly what that means to me."

"He loves you but do you love him. Is he man enough to make you happy?"

"He loves me that is enough…Our marriage will be built on friendship, trust and yes love. He is perfectly amiable. I will have no reason to worry about whether he will be faithful to me."

"Where is the passion, Amanda? You are a beautiful woman any man would be proud to call his wife."

"What about your little indiscretion with Rosita? Am I supposed to forgive you for that? I refuse to play second fiddle to another woman, Javier."

"I swear that I will be faithful to you and only you. You will never have to doubt me again, Amanda. I swear it!"

"A part of me wants to believe you but I am not willing to go through all that pain again. I don't trust you. The answer is no! Now and forever."

"You will regret this, Amanda. Years from now, when you are stuck in this provincial little backwater of a town with a houseful of children and a man who is beneath you!"

"What we had is over, Javier. Accept it and allow me to move on with my life," Amanda stated as she looked up to see Mendoza standing behind her former fiancée.

"You heard her! It is time for you to go." The sergeant had ventured into the garden hoping to find her.

"I will be on my way. Sergeant…Amanda." Javier bowed stiffly as he left the garden. _I wish you luck in your poverty,_ he thought. _You will rue the day that you chose that simpleton over me…_


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

Luis Ramon frowned as he watched Mendoza and Amanda conversing with each other. _That should have been me,_ he thought to himself. To think that…that bumbling oaf was marrying a woman that should have been his. No matter, there are other fish in the sea…

"You do not seem to be enjoying yourself, Senor Ramon," Javier stated as he walked up to Mendoza's superior officer, "Are you jealous of your sergeant and my Amanda?"

"Your Amanda? We have both lost her but I will say that at least I did not leave her for someone else….There is no accounting for taste. Is there?" Ramon smirked as he looked at the expression on Javier's face. The younger man was seething underneath his calm exterior.

"A man of my station is expected to have a mistress. We are men of the world…Surely you understand that?"

"I know that if I had been engaged to such a woman…It would have been quite different. I am certain that Amanda is woman enough for any man. It must be true if you came back to win her affections but obviously you have failed."

"Whatever happened between the two of us is none of your concern, Senor. I suggest that you keep your opinions to yourself!"

"Do you know who I am? I am the law in this pueblo. I could easily have you arrested!"

"Forgive me, Senor Ramon. I lost my head for a moment. I apologize for my rudeness, Senor. Please accept my apologies. This has been a most upsetting evening."

"I will excuse your behavior for now, Senor. You are a newcomer to Los Angeles. I will overlook it, this time... It is enough that Mendoza is marrying Amanda….This engagement parry is nauseating enough."

"I gather that Don Diego is not one of your favorite people. He seems a pleasant enough fellow."

"The de la Vegas are an irritating thorn in my side but no matter, Don Diego is an indolent fop not worth my time or attention."

"The Escalante woman is very spirited…I heard that she was Zorro's woman. Why trade in a man such as this Zorro for one like Don Diego?"

"The de la Vegas are one of the wealthiest families in the territory and Zorro is a common outlaw. Perhaps she is afraid of being an old maid or perhaps she wants a more comfortable life. Being the future mistress of the de la Vega household would be a step up from being a mere barmaid."

"That is true. They seem to be a happy couple. It amazes me how a woman of such fire and passionate could tolerate a man whose only passion is for the arts and sciences."

"Why would you think something like that? He is Don Alejandro's son true enough but they could not be more different. Don Alejandro is man of action… natural leader of the caballeros…a former soldier."

"In my experience, the apple does not fall far from the tree."

"In this case, you could not be more wrong...Diego has never shown an interest in anything but science, poetry and music. He takes after his mother's side of the family."_ Could there be something that I am missing here? Could I have overlooked the one man that could possibly be Zorro?_ _There had to be some sort of way to figure out who Zorro was. That was one similarity between the masked man and Diego. They were both tall, had blue eyes and Diego was never around when Zorro was present..._

"He has never shown any fire...any passion?"

_Two gun shots are heard coming from the plaza. Ramon is walking in front of a line of bound peasants._

_The next shots will not be aimed over your miserable heads, but into your rebellious hearts. _

_Victoria, Diego, Don Alejandro, and Mendoza emerged from the tavern into the plaza. _

_"Alcalde, what's going on here?" _

_"These vermin refuse to pay any portion of their taxes."_

_"These are poor farmers. They have no money for taxes."_

_ "__The fact remains that these disloyal reprobates only understand one thing - force!" _

_"Just don't stand there. Do something." Victoria glanced at the tall caballero hoping that he would do something..._

_"And force is what they will get." _

_"Just how does the government intend to spend these new tax revenues?"_

_"You must know who I am." _

_"Oh, I know who you are, all right. Allow me to introduce myself, I'm Diego de la Vega from Spain."_

_"You bear the rank of a gentleman. Why not act like one?"_

_"Is that a challenge, de la Vega?" The alcalde smirked at the anger simmering in the younger de la Vega's eyes..._

_"If it were, my sword would be at your throat."_

_"Only long enough for my soldiers to put a bullet through your head."_

_"Not now, Diego," Don Alejandro grabbed his son's arm to prevent him from reaching for his sword. _

_"Listen to your father. Be careful or you will regret ever coming back to Los Angeles."_

The alcalde wondered if Javier's words could have any validity._ Surely, Don Diego could not have succeeded at such an elaborate ruse. It was too absurd to even think about...Then again...No, Diego is not that good of an actor...He couldn't be that clever...Could he?_


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Victoria watched Luis Ramon and Javier converse. _The alcalde is up to no good. I am certain of it…_

"What is causing a frown on such a beautiful face," Diego brought his fiancée a glass of punch.

"Javier and Ramon are a little close for my taste, Diego. I don't trust Javier and you know how I feel about the alcalde."

"I am certain that the feeling is mutual, Victoria. What do you suppose they are up to?"

"The alcalde is here because of his social status. I know that you had to invite him and Javier. I wish that they had both stayed home!"

"It could not be helped. Besides, I wanted to keep an eye on him. He is taking Amanda's engagement to Mendoza, a little too well if you ask me. He wants to make trouble. I can feel it in my bones."

Victoria watched as Javier approached them. _I hope that he is not going to ask me to dance._ _I would rather dance with a rattlesnake._

"Don Diego, Senorita Escalante, it is a lovely party. Thank you for inviting me."

"I am happy that you are enjoying yourself, Don Javier. Welcome to our hacienda," the caballero said politely.

"Gracias, Don Diego. Senorita, will you do me the honor of dancing with me? With your permission, Don Diego."

_I hope he has the good sense not to underestimate her…_

"Congratulations on your engagement, Senorita. You have captured the heart of the most eligible bachelor in the territory."

_He makes it sound like I was the hunter and Diego is the prey. Of all the audacity…_

The tall caballero watched as Victoria's eyes lit with a familiar fire. Javier's little interrogation of his fiancée was not off to a good beginning. _Tread carefully, Javier. You are on dangerous ground._ _You have no idea what you are getting into..._Victoria's temper could be intimidating to those not familiar with it.

"How do you know that he did not capture my heart, Javier? That he did not pursue the relationship. He is a handsome man but he is a loyal friend. We have known each other all of our lives, Javier. He is truly the best man that I have ever known!" _Unlike you,_ she added to herself.

"I did not mean to make it sound so calculated, dear lady or question your motives for marrying him. Many women envy you because you managed to do something that they did not. I am sure that Don Diego is a fine man! You are to be congratulated."

"No congratulations are necessary from the likes of you, Senor! I would rather have one Diego de la Vega that I can trust than someone who would betray me for someone else. Now if you will excuse me, I would like to dance with my fiancée!"

_Diego will have his hands full with that one. She is beautiful and charming but not my cup of tea._

_ZZZ_

"Victoria looks exceptionally beautiful this evening, Don Diego," Ramon sipped his punch thoughtfully.

"Gracias, alcalde. She is the belle of the ball in that gown. It belonged to my mother. Father had it custom made for her all the way from Monterrey. I am a very fortunate to have such a beautiful fiancée."

"She is quite the little spitfire, Diego and you well..." Ramon hesitated,"but they say that opposites have been known to attract."

Diego took a deep breath at the alcalde's veiled insult. _He is testing me for some reason. I will not give in to the temptation to fight back. _"That is true, alcalde but I consider myself a very fortunate man to have secured her hand. Victoria's spirit is what I admire about her. Some men may be put off by it but I am not most men. I have always loved Victoria even while we were friends. I am very fortunate to have found love and friendship with Victoria. Don't you agree? Friendship is a good foundation for marriage...Look at Amanda and Mendoza. They come from different classes and they are getting along quite well."

"I pictured Senorita Escalante with someone more like Zorro." _I don't know what Amanda sees in Mendoza and I don't know what Victoria sees in you,_ he thought miffed at Diego's assertion.

"Zorro wants Victoria to be happy. Excuse me, Alcalde. I need to claim my fiancée for the next two dances. It has been a pleasure talking to you. Enjoy the rest of your evening."

ZZZ

Diego danced with his beautiful fiancée. "You were right, my love. They are up to something, Victoria. He is desperate to find Zorro and somehow, Javier's remarks had him thinking."

The taverness looked at the fire simmering in Diego's eyes. Outwardly, he appeared calm but she could see the difference. Whatever the alcalde had said struck a nerve. The de la Vega temper was just as volatile as the Escalante's but Diego managed to keep it under control. The alcalde had somehow managed to get under her beloved's skin..."Are you alright, Diego? You look upset."

"He complimented your appearance...added something about opposites attracting all to get a reaction from me. He said that you are too much woman for me."

"I am sure you got some of your own back subtly, of course."

"I talked about your custom gown all the way from Monterrey and how fortunate I was to secure your hand.I talked about how people of different classes can be well suited for each other like Amanda and Mendoza."

"I am sure he did not like that."

"And what about your little talk with Javier," Victoria smiled at the twinkle in her fiancé's eyes.

"Senor Javier thinks that I set out to secure the most eligible bachelor in Los Angeles and that I am marrying you for your money."

"And did you set him straight, my love?" Diego could only imagine what she had said and how she had said it..

"Of course, I did! I see why Amanda refused him. She is better off with Mendoza. He has more class in his little finger than Javier has in his entire body!"

Diego's blue eyes sparkled as he watched Victoria._ I hate to be on her bad side_. "The sooner he leaves Los Angeles the better."


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

"Did you find out anything from Senorita Escalante?" Luis Ramon motioned Javier to come join him.

"That woman is quite the little spitfire. I don't know what Don Diego sees in her. She is a beautiful woman and a businesswoman at that but that temper of hers...She will probably make mincemeat out of him…I almost feel sorry from him!"

"Cut you down to size, did she? Did you insult her precious Don Diego? You did, didn't you," he grinned, "Victoria is not the type to back down. They are very close friends before their engagement, Javier. She has always cared about the de la Vega family."

"I merely congratulated the woman on capturing the heart of the town's most eligible bachelor. Did I say something wrong?"

"They have been friends since childhood, you moron. Don Alejandro is practically a second father to her and until this engagement, Diego treated her like a little sister. Even if she is not after Diego's money, she has been a member of the family since her father and brothers left the territory and that makes him very dear to her. Really, Javier. Have you no tact or discretion?"

"The fact that the man is from one of the wealthiest families in the territory is enough reason for her to want to marry him. He is handsome I suppose but he is too mild mannered for such a vibrant and spirited woman. His father would seem more like the beautiful senorita's type if not for his age. The son seems to have none of his father's courage or daring? Or does he?"

"Diego has no talent with a sword but he fought Miles Thackery, the swordsman once."

"How did he manage to get out of it without being killed?"

"He sprained his ankle and Zorro defeated Thackery. That infernal bandit put that Englishman in his place, I hate to admit."

"Diego sprains his ankle...Zorro fights for him...I wonder if there is a connection. It seems awfully convenient. Don't you think?"

"Zorro bows out of the senorita's life and Diego takes his place," Ramon finished, "It sounds plausible but it is all circumstantial. No one would believe it. I don't know if I believe it. That bandit has always come to the de la Vega's rescue. Perhaps, there is a connection there but for de la Vega to succeed with a deception of this magnitude is hard to swallow. We need proof."

"It sounds implausible enough to be true...He could have taken up swordplay at the University of Madrid. Most gentlemen of his station do. Didn't his father send him there for that very reason?" _Almost four years of study and Diego had nothing to show for it...Well, that was not exactly true. The younger man was certainly intelligent when it came to the sciences..._

"He didn't complete his studies. His father called him back because of the situation in the pueblo," Ramon stated, "When I met Don Diego, I thought that he was incredibly arrogant, demanding the release of his father..."

_Ramón stood to his feet and looked Diego in the eyes. The tall caballero's blue eyes held a hint of defiance. "__Well, I can imagine how you feel, but try to see things from my point of view, Don Diego. Your father is a respected elder in the pueblo. His word carries a great deal of weight."_

_"You don't put a man in jail for that."_

_"No, but I can put a man in jail for assault on a public official, for interfering with the administration of justice, and for fomenting revolution."_

_"If my father wanted to lead a revolution, you would have been thrown out of this pueblo a long time ago."_

_"Then I don't think we will have long to wait for him to declare his loyalty to my office."_

_"Don't expect me to stand still for this."_

_"I expect you to be a good son and not to get your father hurt."_

_"If you want a fight, you'll get one."_

_"Ah, Don Diego, if I have any trouble with the caballeros, I'll know you're behind it and there's always room in my jail for another de la Vega."_

"Even if Diego is not Zorro, I would still like to take him down a peg or two. The de la Vegas have been a thorn in my side for years! They are distant relatives to the King of Spain so I dare not risk angering them both."

"De la Vega bears watching, in my opinion. If only, we could get information about his time in Madrid."

"That would take months and time is something that we do not have," Ramon sighed, "Don Alejandro is not exactly forthcoming with information and neither is Diego."

'What about that Sergeant of yours? He is a close friend of Don Diego's."

"Mendoza may be a bumbling, incompetent fool but he is fiercely loyal nonetheless. I will think of something...As they say in Los Angeles, trust me."

ZZZ

Don Alejandro watched as the two partners in crime conversed with. Knowing the alcalde like he did, he knew he had something up his sleeve. Nothing would please Ramon more than to destroy the de la Vegas and despite Javier's pleasant exterior his feelings were similar to the alcalde's. _I don't trust the man...Something about him is not quite right..._

"What is causing that look on your face, Father?" Diego said as he approached with Victoria on his arm. That look was usually reserved for Diego when his father was particularly annoyed with him. _I wonder what I have done now..._

"Son, those two are up to something...I can feel it in my bones, Diego. Whatever it is, it cannot be good."

"I don't trust them either. Victoria has a bad feeling about them and I trust her judgment implicitly," the caballero looked at his fiancée who remained silent for the moment.

"It has something to do with Zorro. The alcalde lives for his obsession with the masked bandit," the old don continued, "We need to keep an eye on them. No one will interfere with your wedding or your life together...You can count on that!"


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

Don Alejandro watched as his son and Victoria enjoyed each other's company at the tavern. Everyone seemed to accept their relationship except the alcalde and Javier. He had warned Diego and Victoria of their nefarious intentions and the two had taken his remarks to heart. Diego continued to play the role of smitten fiancée while Victoria made plans for the wedding. Even the good sergeant and Amanda were busily making plans of their own, he only hoped that neither Ramon nor Javier would interfere. "Hola, Sergeant. It is good to see you."

"Thank you, Don Alejandro. How are you today?"

"Doing fine, Sergeant. You seem to be in a good mood."

"Gracias, Don Alejandro. Love can do that for a person," he smiled as she looked at the sergeant fondly. I have made a wise choice, she thought to herself. His smile turned to a frown as he watched Ramon and Javier. "Those two are up to something. I can feel it in my bones. The alcalde is always up to something, especially when it comes to Zorro. If they are spending time together, then it cannot be good."

"All I know is that he is after something. I cannot put my finger on it but he means to make trouble. Victoria has taken an instant dislike to Javier. She is fiercely protective of those she loves. The man actually had the nerve to question Victoria about how she could toss Zorro aside for Diego."

"Don Diego has loved Victoria for years…I noticed it when he came back for Spain, Don Alejandro," the stout sergeant inserted, "She has always had a soft spot for him. Why would anyone question that? It is not like Diego is Zorro or anything."

_You have no idea, Sergeant,_ the old don thought to himself. _The alcalde needs proof and that is something he may never get. _ "That is true, Mendoza. The thought of it is preposterous."

"I think that they are jealous and want to stir up trouble. Don Diego is my best friend. I know him better than anyone."

"It is good that Diego has such a loyal friend." _I hope that the alcalde does not put that friendship to the test_, the old don thought. _Still, I wonder what those two are up to…._

Mendoza watched as the alcalde and Javier closed the door of his office. Things had been quiet around the pueblo. It was an eerie sort of calm though. Almost like the calm before the storm. The portly sergeant did not know Javier that well but he sensed that he was not a good man. The way Amanda reacted to her former fiancée spoke volumes. Mendoza was accustomed to Ramon and his nefarious tricks. He waited wondering when or if the alcalde would summon him. He usually did for some insignificant reason. _I will just wait right here until the dust settles…_

"And that is your plan," Javier scoffed, "I am surprised at you, Alcalde. Can't you come up with something more original?"

"Do you have a better idea, Senor Rodriguez? If you do, then do it!" The alcalde was frustrated by the caballero's arrogance.

"I will. We should use the scientific approach. Do you have any records, any documentation about this Zorro? His height, his eye color, perhaps? Something that distinguishes him from everyone else?"

"Yes. I have kept a record of every sighting. What does that have to do with anything?" Ramon was puzzled as to what Javier was going to do.

"There has to be something…If we can at least narrow the list of possibilities, I am sure that it would led directly to de la Vega."

"What good would that do? The evidence would be purely circumstantial. We talked about this before. No one would believe that….that fop is Zorro. We would be the laughing stock of the pueblo."

"Don't you want to know if this man could be Zorro?"

"I would love to know but we cannot prove anything…He would only deny it," the alcalde sighed, "He is related to the King himself."

"We must be cunning, Senor like the fox himself. Gather all the evidence we can and…"

"Confront de la Vega with it? This is your plan. Really Javier. How can it work?"

"I will find a way to make it work. According to your records, Zorro appeared after de la Vega returned from Madrid," the caballero stated as he read the entry in Ramon's records, "he rescued Senor de la Vega and Senorita Escalante."

"That is common knowledge. Zorro is such a do-gooder. It is understandable."

"No common brigand would concern himself with such a thing. Point number two, Zorro is a master swordsman. Only a master would have studied in Madrid. It only stands to reason…"

"But Don Diego has no affinity for the sword. I have seen his clumsiness for myself."

"He held his own with Miles Thackery until he sprained his ankle and I am certain that he probably took up sword play in Madrid. His father certainly could afford to send him to the University. Sir Edmund Kendall was a prominent fencing master there. Besides, If Don Diego displayed his true skills, then you have arrested him on the spot."

"_Is that a challenge, de la Vega?" _

_"If it were, my sword would be at your throat_."

"That is true but I am still not convinced. I am not willing to risk my reputation by accusing one of the leading citizens of this pueblo of being a wanted outlaw. A citizen that is related to the King himself."

"Then you will remain here in this god forsaken pueblo because you refuse to see the evidence before your eyes. No wonder, Zorro outsmarts you on a regular basis."

"Tread carefully, my friend. You are on dangerous ground. I am the law in this pueblo."

"You are the law in this pueblo, yes. No one respects you. They have more respect for an outlaw with a price on his head. If you are not willing, then I will discover who he is for myself. Don Diego helped that sergeant of yours steal the woman I was engaged to."

"Accusing de la Vega will not get Amanda back for you, Javier. Better to accept it like a man," the alcalde reasoned, "Is this really about Diego or are you trying to get revenge on Mendoza and Amanda? Are you that upset about their engagement or is your pride hurt?"

"That is none of your concern and besides, I could use the reward money. Six thousand pesos would be an acceptable price for losing such a woman as Amanda. If you won't help me, then I can do better with or without your help. Remember that, when I bring you Zorro's head on a silver platter," the arrogant caballero stalked out of the room. _You really are a fool, Luis Ramon._


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter 32

Javier paced the floor as he considered the next step in his plan to unmask Zorro. _There must be someone in the pueblo who will give me information on de la Vega. Some clue from his past that will help me get to the truth. I cannot question the Escalante woman. That definitely will not do. Maybe some of the caballeros. Don Alejandro has some enemies…Someone who envies him for his wealth and power. If I hang around the tavern long enough, some information is sure to come across my path…._

Victoria walked from table to table refilling glasses. Business was good but she looked forward to the day when she would finally be married to the man that she loved. She longed for a family of her own and the time was finally right. The taverness glanced at Javier sitting at a table near the door. _What is he looking for?_

"Senor Peralta, I presume. Please join me for lunch," Javier smiled. He had talked to several leading citizens and they all seemed to admire the de la Vegas. Hopefully, he had finally found one who did not. "Javier Rodriguez, at your service."

The man did not trust strangers and this one looked to be another well-to-do caballero. Rodriguez had been spurned by Senorita Herrera, a guest of the de la Vegas and he suspected that he was not too fond of Don Alejandro or his son…."Senor Rodriguez, thank you for your offer. Now what is it that you want from me?"

"Why would you think that I want something? I am new in town and wanted to know more about Los Angeles and its people…I am considering making it my home. "

"Why don't you ask the de la Vegas? They are one of the wealthiest families in the territory. Don Alejandro is one of the pillars of the community. He has been for quite some time."

"You have known them for a long time." The man's tone held a hint of envy. _If I keep him talking, maybe I can gain some information._

"Can I get you gentlemen anything else?" Victoria interrupted as she walked up to the table. Senor Peralta was one of the few townspeople that did not like Diego or his father. His son was about the same age as Don Diego but was the complete opposite of her fiancée. He was spoiled and opportunistic and disliked Diego for some unknown reason. Perhaps, he resented the fact that the de la Vega heir was generally well liked by most of the townspeople and the majority of them merely tolerated the Peraltas due to their wealth and social standing.

"Gracias, Senorita Escalante. We are doing quite well," Javier smiled even though the smile did not quite reach his eyes.

"Let me know if you require anything else," Victoria stated politely. Years of experience had taught her to tolerate customers she did not like. _I will tell Diego about this as soon as I have the chance._

"Now back to our conversation, Senor. Tell me more about yourself and this delightful little pueblo."

"My family goes back several generations. I have a son about the same age as Don Diego. He has a hacienda nearby."

"Don Diego seems like a nice enough fellow, I guess. A tad boring. Don't you think? I wonder what Senorita Escalante sees in him."

"They have been friends since childhood. He is wealthy and available. My Miguel would have been a more suitable match. There is no accounting for taste, I suppose."

"Has he always been so studious? How could a man like Don Alejandro sire such a son? They say the apple doesn't fall far from the tree but the two of them could not be more different."

"Diego takes after his mother in looks and temperament but he is quite different than the boy I remember. He was always causing mischief, getting into Don Pablo's seed melons with the Escalante brothers, jumping horses at Diablo Canyon…"

_So, the mild mannered caballero has not always been as docile as he seems._ _He evidently had some skills with horses. I wonder what else he has hidden._

"Don Diego and my son Miguel were always getting into some kind of trouble."

"Boys will be boys. Isn't that the old saying?"

"Everyone thought that Diego would be the leader of the caballeros someday. Alejandro sent him to Spain for that very reason but Diego is more interested in his books than swordplay. I am afraid that his father hoped that his son would turn out to be more like him but we cannot always have what we want. Why are you asking all of these questions, Senor?"

"Just curious. If I am to get along with Diego and his father, I need to learn more about them. And what about this Zorro? I have heard a great deal about him as well."

"A local folk hero. He always seems to know what is going on in the pueblo," Senor Peralta responded, "The alcalde wants to capture him. He hates him more than he hates the de la Vegas."

"And why is that?" Javier asked. If what he suspected were true, then Zorro and Diego were one and the same giving the alcalde a logical reason for his feelings towards them…

"Zorro supports…What does the alcalde call it? Oh yes…the de la Vegas' revolutionary politics? He would be glad to be rid of all of them."

"Gracias, Senor Peralta. You have been very helpful," Javier stated. _Now, I need something a little more concrete._


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

Victoria was finishing up the last of her chores in the tavern when her fiancée walked through the door. Diego closed the door firmly and gently removed the broom from her hands. "I will be glad to help you finish your chores," he smiled as he placed a kiss on her cheek, "Forgive me for being late, I had some last minute editing to do at the Guardian."

"Gracias, Diego," Victoria responded, "I need to talk to you. It's very important. It's about Javier…and Zorro."

The taller man led Victoria to a nearby table. Most of the patrons had already gone and the borders were already in their rooms. "So what is Javier up to now? Is he still bothering Amanda or is he looking for information about Zorro?"

"He has been spending a lot of time with the _alcalde_ and now Senor Peralta. The man hates you and your family. Heaven knows what Peralta told him…"

"Probably something about his son Miguel and all the trouble we got into but that is common knowledge, Victoria. That was in the past. It would be quite a stretch to connect the boy I was to the man Zorro is now," he surmised, "No one would believe unless he has irrefutable proof. Interrogating Peralta is the first step in his plan. I am sure that he will ask everyone that he can but he cannot get information from those who know me best, namely you and my father."

"Diego, he is out to prove that you are Zorro…I am sure of it. He was in the tavern all day, asking questions about you…about your father. We are so close to finally being together. I have a bad feeling about this."

Her instincts were good…She had disliked Javier on sight. The man was not to be trusted and evidently, he needed money. _Was that part of the reason he wanted Amanda back and was so incensed when she refused his advances? I will not allow some outsider to threaten my future with Victoria…We have waited long enough.._ "_Querida_, we have not waited this long to have our relationship end with a noose around my neck. Javier is almost as obsessed as the alcalde. Desperate men do desperate things. His suspicions are not enough. That is why he is looking for information...He has to build his case."

At that moment, Diego sounded like the lawyer he could have been if he were not the heir to the de la Vega fortune. Victoria could almost see the wheels turning in that brilliant mind of his. She did not doubt his intellect just the lengths that Javier was going to all for revenge and the love of money. _I wish we had never laid eyes on Javier_ _Rodriguez_.

"Javier can ask all the questions he likes but he needs concrete evidence to prove that I am Zorro..." Diego quickly stood and enveloped his fiancée in his arms to reassure her. "I love you, _mi corazón_. We will get through this together. Have faith."

"And the _alcalde_? What about him? What if he believes Javier? I don't want to lose you, Diego!"

"Ramon is obsessed with Zorro but if he believed that I was Zorro then he would have arrested me by now! Knowing the alcalde as I do, he is too concerned with his position to arrest someone so closely related to the King," Diego surmised, "We have to be careful around Javier. He would have to find the cave or proof that I can handle a sword. Zorro's lair is well hidden from prying eyes. I don't think that the soldiers will be able to find it. My father has the plans for the hacienda but they are hidden in his safe...I pray that no one is ever able to find it..."

"Is there anyone that knows you can handle a sword or that you studied under Sir Edmund?"

"My father knows and I doubt that he would tell anyone. The alcalde saw me fight Thackery but thankfully that was years ago. I don't think that even he would try to convict me without hard evidence. The only reason Javier has for capturing Zorro is the reward money and he has no intention of sharing it."

"Is that why he has taken it upon himself to conduct these...these interrogations, Diego?"

"There is no honor among thieves. My guess is that the alcalde doesn't have faith in Javier's suspicions and that they are at odds with one another. Six thousand pesos is a lot of money plus a little added revenge…We helped Mendoza win Amanda so I am sure that Javier would do anything to get back at Mendoza even if it means accusing his best friend of being Zorro!"

"He is a dangerous man, Diego. He will stop at nothing to get what he wants. I wonder what Amanda saw in him…I am just glad that she found Mendoza, a man truly worthy of her devotion," the taverness sighed, "Do you really think that Javier needs the money?"

"The man is desperate, Victoria. I have friends in Monterrey. They will be very helpful to us. My lawyer can make a few discreet inquiries on my behalf. How would you feel about a trip to Monterrey, perhaps? Amanda could go along with us…."

"Perhaps, she can tell us more about Javier…She knows exactly what he is capable of," Victoria stated, "I will feel better knowing that she is out of Javier's reach..."

_I feel exactly the same way about you, Querida,_ Diego thought. He knew that he needed to keep his wits about him. He was more concerned about protecting her from any threats to their happiness..."Exactly, you can get a new wardrobe and we can see what else we can find out about our new adversary."

"To use against Javier?"

"Yes…if it comes down to it…Who knows what the future will bring?"


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter 34

Diego stretched as the stagecoach finally reached Monterrey. It had taken two and a half days to reach their destination with a stop at a quiet little inn the first day and another on the second. The inns were nicely furnish and the food adequate….No one's inn or tavern compared to his beloved's, in his humble opinion. He looked at Victoria's face as she relaxed with her head resting on his shoulder. It was of the utmost importance to know all he could about the man who wanted to destroy his life. _I will be prepared to confront him when and if it happens…_

The stagecoach stopped at its appointed destination. Diego smiled as Victoria awoke. _This is a sight that I could easily get used to_…"Good afternoon, Querida," he whispered as a placed a gentle kiss on her cheek, "We're here."

Diego stepped down from the carriage and helped Victoria down. Then he assisted Amanda from the stagecoach. "Hola, Don Luis. May I present my fiancée, Victoria Escalante and our dear friend, Amanda Herrera?"

"A pleasure, ladies. Congratulations on your engagement." he bowed, "Don Diego, it is good to see you as always. My man will get your bags and place them in the carriage. Isabella will be very happy to see you."

"Thank you, Don Luis. It has been a long time."

"Consuela has prepared a wonderful meal. After dinner, we can attend to that matter that you wrote me about."

The carriage approached a beautiful home outside the city. The house was tastefully decorated but was welcoming all the same. Victoria watched as Don Luis and his wife exchanged a warm greeting and the older woman hugged Diego warmly…She could see the affection between Diego and the Cristobas…She instinctively trusted the couple and knew that she and Diego were in good hands…

"You have a beautiful home, Senora Cristoba," Victoria remarked.

"Gracias, Senorita. Please call me Isabella. It is a pleasure to meet the young woman who has captured our Diego's heart."

"It is about time Diego settled down," Don Luis teased, "Your father is already talking about those grandchildren he wants to have. Am I right, Diego?"

"You know my father, Don Luis. The hacienda should be full of children's laughter, he says. Victoria and I have known each other since we were children. Nothing could please him more."

"A toast then to Diego and Victoria. May your lives be filled with health and happiness!"

The party of friends old and new talked for a few more minutes before the men excused themselves to go into the study. Time was of the essence and they needed a way to rid themselves of Javier and his quest to expose Zorro….

"So, Diego. What is this all about?"

"There is a man, Javier Rodriguez, a newcomer to our pueblo that has been asking questions about me."

"Why would he be asking questions about you, Diego? Is it just curiosity or is there some other reason?"

"Javier was engaged to Senorita Amanda at one time and Victoria and I helped Sergeant Mendoza win her heart. She is engaged to the Sergeant. He resents Victoria and me for our interference, as he puts it. I will come straight to the point…Javier believes that I am Zorro, Don Luis. For some reason, he is desperate for money and needs to collect the bounty on Zorro's head. He does not care what he has to do to get it!"

"Are his suspicions correct, Diego? Are you Zorro?"

"I will be honest with you. I am Zorro. I have been since I came from Spain years ago. I am not the inept man my father thought I was…You don't seem surprised by this Don Luis."

"I have known you since you were a boy, Diego. I never thought that a leopard could change his spots so easily. I am surprised that your father could not see through this masquerade. I know that you disinherited yourself. I always wondered why but it did not make sense…until now."

"I have renounced all claims to his property to protect my father.. The hacienda will go to Felipe after my father's death and I have provided for Victoria as well. I set out to rescue my father and Victoria not become an outlaw with a price on my head. I will not let anyone…the alcalde or this Javier Rodriguez destroy my life!"

"The man would need irrefutable proof of his claim and unless you confess I don't see how he can succeed."

"The alcalde would arrest me with very little proof but he dare not risk arresting a relative of the King. I need information…I need to know exactly who I am up against."

"I have a man on retainer who can investigate this Javier for you," Don Luis stated, "Amanda herself might be the best possible source. She knows him better than anyone. After all, she was engaged to the man."

"That is true, I suppose but her father arranged the match. Could it be possible that she didn't know Javier that well until after they became engaged?" Diego was not all that confident that Amanda was the key…_I must learn where he was and what he has been doing for the last few months._

"We can talk to my man in the morning. I am certain that he will get us the information we need."

"Gracias, Don Luis. I can't thank you enough," Diego stood and shook the older man's hand.

"Good night, Diego. All will be well. Trust me."


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter 35

The ladies talked amiably among themselves while Don Diego and Don Luis continued to talk in the study. Victoria and Isabella were getting along famously. The two had at least one thing in common, a shared love for Don Diego de la Vega. "How long have you known, Diego, Senora Isabella?"

"Please call me Isabella, Victoria. Luis and I have known Don Alejandro a long time even before Diego was born. His mother was a dear friend of mine," the older woman responded, "I still miss Elena but Diego reminds me of her. We watched him grow into a fine young man. He has his mother's eyes and her coloring as well as her love for the arts and sciences. He was such a rascal always getting into some kind of trouble but I am sure you know that."

"Diego and I have known each other since childhood. He was always playing with my older brothers. I am sure that he did not like a little girl like me following them around," Victoria stated. _Things certainly have changed_. "I have fond memories of Dona Elena. She was a great lady and Don Alejandro has been like a father to me," the taverness continued, "She was always kind to me even though our families were in different classes socially."

"Those things never mattered to Elena or Alejandro. They raised their son to respect others regardless of their social status. I am sure that Alejandro is happy about your engagement."

"He is. He wanted to throw a grand wedding for us….relatives from Spain…flowers…a grand party but…"

"Those things are not important to you. Are they my dear?" Isabella could see that the younger woman loved Diego a great deal….

"No. All I want is to marry Diego and spend the rest of my life with him," she smiled as Isabella patted her hand.

"That is how it should be. You are fortunate to have found each other. I am happy for you both." The older woman watched Amanda closely. _I wonder what that look is about…_The woman seemed happy but she was quite reserved. _Was something wrong?_ "Senorita Amanda, I hear that congratulations are in order for you as well."

"Yes, I am engaged to Sergeant Jaime Mendoza, a friend of Don Diego's," she admitted. _I am glad it is Mendoza not Javier_, she thought.

"That is wonderful news but is there something wrong, my dear? This should be the happiest time of your life."

Amanda looked at the woman thoughtfully. She seemed kind and understanding_. Am I really that transparent? Can I trust her with my concerns? I need someone to talk to. I wish that my mother were here…_

"I know that we have just met, Amanda but I sense that there is something wrong. You can trust me, my dear. Diego and Victoria seem to think highly of you. I would like to help if I can…"

Amanda watched as Victoria nodded reassuringly. _Take the risk, Amanda._ Even though Victoria had just met the woman…She trusted her instinctively…Amanda had nothing to fear whatsoever.

"I…I was engaged before," she sighed.

"That is not surprising, Amanda. You are a lovely young woman. I am certain that you have had many suitors for your hand," Isabella smiled, "This sergeant you are engaged to… You love him…Don't you?"

"Yes, I do," Amanda admitted, "Jaime is a wonderful man but my former fiancée is not."

'Was the young man worthy of your affections, my dear? Luis and I have a daughter. She was fortunate enough to meet the right man but the path to true love is not always smooth, I daresay.'

"Javier was charming on the surface…. I was taken in by his charm and good looks but…My father made the match. It seemed to be the right thing at the time," Amanda hesitated, "but he has returned to make trouble I fear."

"You must not be afraid, my dear," Isabella continued, "This Javier can do nothing to you unless you let him. He is hurt…I am certain but he has no power over you. I am glad that you found someone who is worthy of you. You seem to be a lovely young woman. You remind me of my own daughter. Your other young man was quite undeserving apparently." _This Javier sounds like a trouble maker….Javier…Is that the one that Diego wrote about? _The older woman's brow creased. Evidently Diego saw the man as a threat. The two young people should be planning their wedding not dealing with a troublesome jilted suitor. She liked Amanda already and she felt the same way about Victoria….

"He is out to cause trouble, if not for me, then for Victoria and Diego," Amanda confessed. Victoria's eyes widened slightly at her remarks. "Javier would stop at nothing to hurt me even if means hurting you and Diego. I have seen him around the pueblo asking questions. News travels fast in a small pueblo, Victoria."

"That is true, Amanda. He has been asking questions about Diego, for some reason, I wonder what he seeks to gain from it," the younger woman stated. She was not ready to reveal Diego's secret just yet without his consent. "Javier is a troublemaker. I sensed it the first time that I met him. He is a dangerous man."

"I know that Diego and Jaime are good friends. Javier resents Diego and he resents you for bringing us together. He will do whatever he can to hurt the two of you," Amanda continued, "And now that he has fallen on hard times, he is desperate to get his hands on some income."

"He is having financial difficulties, my dear," Isabella interrupted, "Are you certain?"

"My father had him investigated a few months after we broke our engagement. It seems as though Javier made several bad investments," Amanda stated, "If he had known about Javier's true character before our engagement, he would have never made the match. It seems as though Javier fooled us all."

"Don't worry, my dears," the older woman reassured them, "This Javier will be stopped…one way or the other."


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

Javier sat at the table lost in thought. For the past several days, he had questioned other wealthy caballeros and townspeople about the de la Vegas. Don Alejandro and his son were held in high esteem by many in Los Angeles. Those who had known Diego as a boy painted a much different picture than the indolent man he seemed to portray. The younger de la Vega was a natural born leader, mischievous yet loved and admired by all. _How could such a child become the man that he was today?_ He had returned from Spain, too studious and calm..._Was it a mask of some sort, a clever ruse to conceal the man he really was?_ The man was truly clever and was probably on his guard at all times. Since Don Diego, Victoria and Amanda were in Monterrey, it was the ideal time to do a little more sleuthing. _Maybe I am going about this the wrong way_, he thought.

"What a beautiful hacienda you have, Don Emilio," Javier began as he walked around the impressive hacienda, "You must be very proud of it." The younger man was pleased to take a tour of the home of one of the wealthiest men in all of California. Maybe the members of the community would be more receptive if he became one of them. He needed information and he needed it badly. He was willing to do whatever was necessary to fit in and most of all claim the reward money that would be so rightfully his...

"Gracias, Senor Rodriguez," the don responded, "It is good to see someone who has an appreciation for the finer things in life. My grandfather built it many years ago. It is not as fine as Don Alejandro's but it is quite comfortable."

"Most certainly, Don Emilio...I am thinking of relocating to this area on a permanent basis. If I can find a suitable hacienda. I might want to stay in Los Angeles but of course, with the threats of Indian attacks one can never be too careful."

"The Indians in this area are not hostile. There is no need to worry…It is much safer than in my grandfather's time," Don Emilio volunteered, "When my grandfather built this hacienda, things were different. He was so concerned, in fact, that he built a secret cave. The cave was made part of the house to serve as a sanctuary in case of Indian attacks. We use ours as a storeroom. Would you like to see it?"

"I would be very interested in seeing it, Don Emilio," Javier watched as the don pressed a button hidden in the mantle of the fireplace. The younger man followed him through the doorway in the fireplace, walked down the steps into the room and saw an assortment of items stored in the cave below. The cave was quite large…This would be a perfect place to escape from hostile Indians or serve as a bandits' lair. "This is most fascinating…Very fascinating, indeed." _This would be just the evidence I need to make a case against Don Diego de la Vega and collect the reward…_ Zorro's previous interest in Senorita Escalante made Diego even more likely to be Zorro. _What man would dare court an outlaw's lady without fear of reprisal?_ He found it strange that Zorro did not confront his rival for the woman's affections. _Why would he unless Diego was Zorro himself?_ It all sounded so plausible yet he knew that no one would believe him without irrefutable proof_. I must find Zorro's secret lair…Then I will have all the evidence I need to catch the clever fox once and for all…._"Don Emilio, I must ask you a question about this Zorro. Do you think he could be a caballero? No common brigand would concern himself with such matters of government," Javier stated. He knew that he was taking a risk by broaching the subject.

"Whoever Zorro is…he is concerned with justice…He is doing what we caballeros should have done years ago," Don Emilio admitted. He was ashamed to admit that the caballeros' unwillingness to stand up against Ramon was responsible for the situation that the pueblo was in at present. "Why do you ask? Do you want the reward money for yourself, perhaps?"

"I am just curious. That is all, Don Emilio," Javier wanted to steer the conversation away from this topic, "Anyone would like to know who he is, I assure you."

"I understand completely, Don Javier but that is a mystery that may never be solved," the older man agreed, "Magdalena has prepared refreshments. Would you join me and then we can tour more of my hacienda?"

"Forgive me, Don Emilio. I have another pressing matter to attend to. Thank you for your hospitality," he said as he walked toward the door. "You have been a most gracious host."

The older don watched as Javier departed on his stallion. _Good riddance to bad rubbish,_ he thought. He knew that the younger man had been asking questions about the de la Vegas and now he was asking questions about Zorro as well. Don Emilio suspected that the masked man could be caballero but he had not shared his suspicions with anyone. The way the man carried himself, the way he spoke gave credence to the older man's belief that Zorro was a member of his class. He admired the outlaw too much and would not betray him to anyone whether he was a peon or caballero. The man had done so much for the pueblo at the risk of his own life..._Don Alejandro should know about this, _he surmised. _He will be very interested indeed._

The next morning, Don Emilio knocked on the door of the de la Vega hacienda anxious to talk to his friend. The events of the previous evening had caused an urgency within him. He didn't trust young Rodriguez…Something about the man did not sit right with him. Don Alejandro was the natural leader of the caballeros and was held in high esteem by many of the townspeople. He felt that Don Alejandro should be informed especially since it involved Zorro. Don Alejandro seemed to respect the masked man and his quest for justice. Zorro was the only other person stood up to the alcalde other than Don Alejandro himself or Victoria Escalante…Don Emilio was heartily ashamed of himself and his lack of action….

"Good morning, Emilio," Don Alejandro said as he greeted his friend, "What brings you hear on his fine morning? Come in and join me for breakfast."

"Gracias, Alejandro," he stated, "I have come on a matter of grave importance. It concerns the de la Vegas and Zorro."


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter 37

"Good morning, Emilio," Don Alejandro greeted his friend, "What brings you here on this fine morning? Come in and join me for breakfast."

"Gracias, Alejandro. I have come on a matter of grave importance. It concerns the de la Vegas and Zorro."

Don Alejandro ushered his friend into his home. He sat at the breakfast table as Maria served his breakfast along with his friend. It was not like Don Emilio to be so abrupt. He knew something was wrong by the expression on his friend's face. "Tell me, Emilio. What is so important? I know you…Something is very wrong…To bring you out here…"

"Alejandro, I would not come if it were not important. Yesterday, Javier Rodriguez was at my hacienda asking questions about your family and Zorro."

_So Javier is still up to his old tricks? Will that young man ever learn?_ "What does my family have to do with Zorro? We support his cause but the de la Vegas have always been against injustice and cruelty. The entire pueblo knows that."

"He went to Senor Peralta's house asking questions and last evening he was at my hacienda on the pretense of buying one that is similar in style…He says that he wants to put down roots, I suppose and then he asked about Indian attacks," Don Emilio volunteered, "Why would you suppose he wants to know about that?"

"I don't know, Emilio," his friend remarked, "If he truly wants to become a part of the community and put down roots, as you call it, then he should find out about the history, the customs..."

"He did seem to be interested in history. As a matter of fact, he seemed quite interested in protecting himself from the Indians, in fact but I put his mind at ease when I told him about the secret cave in my hacienda. He wanted to know about it and then he asked if I thought Zorro could be a caballero, Alejandro. What do you think about that?"

"Why would he think that Zorro is a caballero? The man is concerned about the people of Los Angeles whether they are peons or caballeros. If he is a caballero, then he is risking his wealth, his social status...It does not matter who Zorro is. He has done a lot for this community...I support him...This Javier must be stopped...He is most definitely wants information. As for the secret cave, I think that he is looking for Zorro's hideout perhaps and because Zorro's politics and ours are so similar he thinks that we are linked somehow," he theorized, "I have seen him talking to the alcalde on several occasions. He is in league with Ramon, I know it. He wants to expose Zorro's identity…claim the reward money…I gather."

"What could he gain by accusing Zorro or being a caballero?"

"He is reaching for anything in his quest to find out who Zorro is. He is trying to gather evidence of some sort…Anything to cast light on men who he suspects of being Zorro," Alejandro stated. _The young man is dangerously close to the truth._

"He would be a laughing stock, Alejandro. Who would believe that Zorro is one of the caballeros? Why risk becoming ostracized by the very people you want to impress."

"He is a desperate man, my friend. Revenge, perhaps. Money may be an issue. We don't know that much about the man or his business. Don Miguel made the match but seems to be in favor of Amanda and Mendoza now," Don Alejandro offered, "there must be a reason behind his dislike of the man."

"He has been asking questions about Diego, Alejandro. Surely he doesn't think your son is in league with Zorro or perhaps he thinks your son is Zorro," Don Emilio laughed, "Your son is hardly the type for such adventures now. Before he went to Spain, perhaps or even when he was a small boy…Diego is not the type."

_I thought the same thing once, Emilio. How wrong I have been. _"My Diego? Zorro? Javier's hatred has made him irrational," he stated hoping to steer Don Emilio from the truth, "He accused Victoria of marrying Diego for his money. What better way to get back at Amanda and Mendoza than by hurting them or those closest to them? My son is Mendoza's best friend…That might be why Javier is so intent on asking questions about us."

"Diego needs to be careful, my friend. Desperate men do desperate things. The alcalde has always hated your family and now he has an ally in Javier," Don Emilio continued. _Is it possible that there is some sort of connection between Zorro and the de la Vegas? Between Diego and Zorro? _"The caballeros need to stand together, Alejandro. If this man is allowed to target your family, what is to stop him from accusing other caballeros of being in league with Zorro?"

"Nothing, Emilio and that is what I am afraid of," the don stated, "if he is after money, he is too selfish to share the reward with Ramon. He is doing this on his own. He needs substantial proof without it he can do nothing. We cannot tip our hand, Emilio. Senor Peralta is not to be trusted either. There is no love lost between Senor Peralta and this family... Keep your eyes open, my friend."

"I will, Alejandro. We have been friends for much too long. You can trust me as always." Don Emilio had always found it suspicious that Diego and Zorro had appeared around the same time but he had no proof. Having known Diego as a small child, he wondered if someone could change so much._ The boy had the same daring as his father, a natural born leader...the apple did not fall far from the tree in those days..Almost four years ago in college could change a person but some of that fearless young man had to be there still... Diego had been so outgoing before he left for Madrid….Alejandro had wanted him to return and resume his natural place in the community...Could Javier's suspicions be correct? Does Alejandro know something I do not? Could Zorro be a caballero as Javier suspected? Could Diego, in fact be Zorro? Is there something I am missing here? _

"I know that my friend. I will be on my guard," Alejandro stated as he bid his friend farewell_. Diego, I hope you find out some information about Javier that you can use to your advantage. Javier is a little too close to the truth for my taste….I will do whatever I can to protect you, son. Of that you can be certain._


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

Don Luis tossed and turned as he considered Diego's dilemma. Outwardly, he seemed confident that they would find a solution to the younger man's problem but he was concerned about the young man he considered as a son.

"Luis, what is troubling you? I have never known you to be so restless."

"I cannot hide anything from you, my dear..It concerns Diego and Javier Rodriguez."

"The young man Amanda was engaged to. Why should Diego be concerned about him? Our Diego would not hurt anyone intentionally."

"I know that is your own totally unbiased opinion, my dear," he teased. _I feel exactly the same way._ "Javier has a grudge against Diego and Victoria as well."

"Amanda told us that Javier is having financial problems but how is Diego connected with this? He barely knows the man."

"Javier thinks that Diego is Zorro." The young de la Vega had trained with Sir Edmund Kendall, a master swordsman and Zorro was undoubtedly trained by someone proficient with a sword. Diego was exceptionally bright…He loved books and gathering knowledge. He was bold and daring as a young lad a mirror of his father. The lawyer pictured Diego as Zorro, riding about the countryside on his stallion, challenging the alcalde and his lancers with his intellect and his swordplay….

"Is it true, Luis? Is our Diego Zorro?" Isabella knew instinctively what her husband's response would be...

"Diego has been Zorro for several years. He is still the same daring, adventurous boy we knew."

"Can this Javier person prove it, Luis? There are physical similarities from the wanted posters I have seen but that is not enough to convict our Diego of being Zorro. What is he after, Luis?"

"He needs money, his animosity toward Amanda and her fiancée make him dangerous. Perhaps, he wants to find enough proof so that he can blackmail Diego or Don Alejandro. The six thousand peso reward would be nothing compared to the de la Vega estate." _The de la Vegas would not stand for any attempts at blackmail. _ _I wonder if Javier has already gone to the alcalde with his suspicions.__ The alcalde would have arrested Diego if he had tangible proof. He dare not risk arrest someone distantly related to the King without irrefutable evidence._

"If he were able to prove his case, Diego could be hanged. Other than a confession from Diego or catching him in the act, what can Javier do?"

"If he can find Zorro's lair or prove that Diego has some skill with the sword, then he might have a case," the lawyer continued, "His only other option is to put Diego in a position where he would be forced to confess…"

"Diego finally has a future to look forward to… a home and children of his own," Isabella stated. "I would hate to see such an undeserving man such as Javier win. Between the four of us, we will do everything in our power to protect Diego, whatever it takes."

ZZZ

Don Alejandro was unable to sleep due to the day's events. He had managed to divert Emilio from the truth but he was not so certain that his friend had believed him. If one really thought about it, there was no doubt that Diego could be Zorro. The only thing that Javier lacked was proof. He didn't have Diego's sword nor did he know where the secret cave was…If Javier found Zorro's hideout, that would be all the proof he needed to have Diego arrested and claim the reward. The cave had to be nearby. The old don gingerly probed the fireplace mantle…_It has to be here somewhere. _The hidden panel opened as he touched the hidden mechanism. The panel swung open to reveal a secret passageway leading to Zorro's lair…As Alejandro reached the bottom of the stairs, saw the large desk, a table filled with experiments and in a stall was Zorro's magnificent stallion, Toronado. _You are a clever one, son. I will give you that. All of this hidden right under my nose…_The old don turned as the cave was illuminated with light.

Felipe was startled to see Don Alejandro in the cave. He came down to check on Toronado and to clean up the cave…

"So, this is where Zorro lives, Felipe? You and my son have transformed this cave." _I should have know that my son had an accomplice..._The cave was a place where he was free to be the real Diego de la Vega. "So, this is where Diego went when I could not find him….All those times, I searched the house….All those times I could not find him and he suddenly appears," he surmised, "The two of you make quite a team!"

'Diego never set out to deceive you for this long. He thought it would all be over soon,' Felipe signed, 'All he ever wanted was to rescue you and Victoria from the alcalde…"

"My son put himself in danger to save us…to become a wanted outlaw with a price on his head."

'One thing led to another…there was no time to think just act. He didn't want you connected to his deception in any way,' Felipe hesitated seeing the expression on the older man's face,'The alcalde would not believe that you did not know that your only son is Zorro. Diego did what he did…to protect you and Victoria.'

"My son would do anything to protect the people that he loves...A hero such as Zorro has enemies who would use his family against him. My son has made an enemy in Javier Rodriguez. He is asking questions about Zorro and Diego."

'Why is he asking questions? Does he suspect that Diego is Zorro,' Felipe signed.

"I am afraid so, Felipe. Javier claims to want to buy a hacienda of his own and settle here. He says that he is fearful of Indian attacks or some such nonsense. Don Emilio told him about a cave in his own hacienda. Perhaps, Javier thinks that we have one as well."

'If he could find the cave, it would prove that Diego is Zorro or is in league with him.'

"I know, Felipe but if I could find it, then the possibility exists that someone else could. Diego is scheduled to return in a few days. We should be prepared for anything. I wouldn't put it past our dear Senor Rodriguez to involve Ramon in this. We need to watch them carefully, my boy."

'There is something that I have to tell you,' Felipe signed._ I have to let him know that I can hear…I have to help Diego_.

"Why didn't you let me know?" The old don watched the lad make a series of gestures including stroking his chin meaning Don Alejandro and miming pushing away something. "I would never have treated you differently if I knew you could hear. I love you, Felipe," the old don hugged the lad gratefully, "My son is fortunate to have such a friend and a confidante...I don't know what he would have done without you. The de la Vegas stick together. We will find a way… Trust me, Felipe."


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter 39

Diego sat at the kitchen table eating his flan. Consuela's flan was just as delicious as Victoria's but he was not about to tell his fiancée that. She had reserved a bowl for him and he was grateful for her thoughtfulness. He needed the quiet to think and to plan. He was used to facing bandits as Zorro but he faced another dilemma now. How to keep Javier from finding his cave and exposing his secret life. _Just as my life is falling into place. __I have Victoria's love…my father accepts me for who I am…Everything should be perfect…_The caballero heard footsteps behind him.

"You could not sleep either. I see that you were hungry, too. Consuela's flan is delicious I will admit," Victoria draped her arms around Diego's shoulders.

"It is, Victoria," he finished the last of his flan, "Would you like me to get some for you?"

"I am not hungry. Gracias. I couldn't sleep. Too much on my mind, I suppose." It was rare that they got any time alone and she relished it despite the present circumstances.

"Don Luis and I will hire a detective. We need to know who and what he are dealing with. Javier has been a thorn in our side ever since he arrived in Los Angeles."

"To think that Amanda could have actually married that…that man…a man who would stop at nothing to get what he wants." _Thank God for my Diego...He loves me for who I am._ They would clash from time to time but the love between them was real and the bond between them was strong…

"Amanda need never worry about Mendoza…He is an honorable man. She realizes what she has in Mendoza someone that she can love and respect. They will be able to live comfortably and she will have peace of mind. We are blessed to have each other, Victoria. I love you, Victoria. In a few months, we can finally be together," he said as he kissed her gently.

"I cannot wait, Diego. Javier frightens me…the thought that you could be taken away from me if he finds out the truth."

"I will not let anyone take me away from you. There is too much at stake. We have waited long enough to be together.. I want you to forget Javier…forget every other man you have met except me, Victoria. We will get through this together."

"That would be so easy, Diego… To focus solely on each other but we have to deal with Javier," she said as she stroked his cheek.

"That is the one thing that has kept me going. I have not taken Javier for granted. He has made a fatal mistake if he has underestimated the de la Vegas."

"I underestimated you so many times. I have known you all of my life and I thought that you were less than what you are. I apologize for misjudging you…Forgive me."

"_Querida_, I could forgive you anything. We have the rest of our lives to get to know each other. It will be an adventure, I promise you."

"Behind that mask is a man that I want to learn about, to share the good times and the bad…To grow old together…"

"Once this is over, we can live the lives we were meant to live. Did Amanda give you anything we can use against Javier? The key to strategy is knowing your opponent."

"You never seek to amaze me. You make it sound like a chess match, Diego. He has financial problems…made a few bad investments...Does that help?"

"It would explain why he wants to collect the bounty on my head. I am surprised that he has not thought of blackmail as an option, Victoria. It would be far more lucrative, so to speak."

"He wants money and revenge. No wonder Amanda refused him when he wanted to renew his advances."

"Javier would have to find the cave and there is no way that my father will let Javier into our hacienda knowing how Javier feels about us."

"Is there anyway anyone else could discover it, Diego?"

"A mechanism beneath the fireplace mantle triggers it. I am grateful that my father has forgotten about grandfather's old escape route. He was afraid of Indian attacks. Someone who is familiar with the design of the hacienda might be able to locate it. Father has a copy of the plans locked away in his wall safe and I am the only one that knows about it…"

"Do the neighboring haciendas have escape routes as well_?" I wonder if that is what Javier is doing…Is that why he has been talking to all the caballeros…searching for the final proof that would inextricably link Diego to Zorro…_

"Don Emilio's hacienda has one. His hacienda is similar to ours, Victoria."

"Is that why Javier has been asking all those questions, Diego? That has to be what Javier is looking for." _He is smarter than I thought._ "What can we do, _mi Corazon_? If he somehow finds it…We cannot let that happen. The alcalde would arrest you."

"If the alcalde truly believed that I was Zorro, then he would have arrested me by now."

"That _snake_ is capable of anything," Victoria remarked, "he wants money and power but not enough to arrest you without proof. The de la Vega name carries a great deal of weight."

"That is exactly why Javier is continuing this on his own. Our alcalde is too afraid of risking his reputation…his position on some wild goose chase. Javier is desperate to prove his case and finding the cave would be all the proof that he needs."

"If Javier came to Don Emilio asking questions…I have no doubt that he would have told my father about it and my father being the soldier that he is..."

"Knowing your father, he will think of some kind of strategy…If all else fails, the caballeros would rally around him if he asked. Your father would do whatever he had to do to protect you," Victoria countered.

"I never wanted to involve him in any of this," he sighed, "I don't want him to be hurt. He is my father and I love him."

"No one deserves happiness more than you. Trust your father, Diego. I have faith in him and I have faith in us. All will work out well. We have to have faith now more than ever."


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter 40

Luis Ramon went over his incident reports back to the time Zorro had first appeared. On paper, it looked as though Javier had a case albeit purely circumstantial._ I am not willing to gamble my entire career on this flimsy evidence. __If by some way, that idiot proves his case….then I will find some way to make it work to my advantage. The prestige will be enough to get me out of this godforsaken pueblo._ _If he cannot prove it, no harm no foul._ "Mendoza, do we have any more documentation on Zorro?"

"No, mi Alcalde. You have been very thorough. You don't believe Senor Rodriguez do you? Don Diego cannot be Zorro."

"I cannot imagine Diego as Zorro. It would be much too exhausting for that...That indolent fop…. I don't know what to believe, but it never hurts to examine every possibility. Zorro is clever, Sergeant. He is probably living among us, as we speak. It is more likely that he is a caballero but not de la Vega…"

"Senor Rodriguez must be mad to even suggest something like that!"

"You don't like him very much. Do you Sergeant?"

"No, mi alcalde. I do not like to speak ill of anyone, mi alcalde but I would not trust him. All he wants is to get back at me because of Amanda. The sooner he leaves Los Angeles the better."

_Mendoza and de la Vega are close friends_... _Maybe that is why he dislikes Javier so much_…_No woman is worth all of this._ _I was enamored of the woman but to risk being the laughing stock of the pueblo…Javier is a fool...Let him investigate all he wants. I want no part of it.. _"His ideas are somewhat farfetched. Diego de la Vega...Zorro…Then, I am the King of Spain. You have work to do, Sergeant."

"Si, mi alcalde...When will he ever learn? Diego could not be Zorro? Could he?"

'_What is going on here, Corporal?'_

'_This man has challenged me,' the soldier shook his finger in Diego's face once more._

"_And with good reason too," Victoria remarked as she glanced up at Diego, 'Thank you, Diego.' _

'_Diego? Diego de la Vega, your son?' _

'_Pleased to meet you, Sergeant.' _

_How could I have forgotten that. _Zorro appeared at the same time as Don Diego...They are both tall but Diego hates swordplay..._Could Diego have deceived me all this time?_

'_Ah, this truly is the life I was made for. Much safer that being a soldier. All those horses, guns, banditos. A terrifying business.'_

_Diego strolled into the tavern, pausing to shake the hands of a couple of his father's friends. He made his way to the bar where Mendoza was holding court. _

'_I remember once when I was a young man, serving under General Cordoba in the Indian campaigns. I was constantly terrified. We were after a band of renegade Indians, who had been ruthlessly terrorizing the Arizona mission. They would raid a village without warning, and then they would vanish into the prairie. It was like we were chasing phantoms. They would be there one moment and then the next moment they'd be gone.'_

'_Surely trained soldiers weren't frightened by such tactics?' _

'_Oh, no, no, it wasn't the Indians we were afraid of. We were always prepared to fight them. It was...it was not knowing. And when they attacked at night...' _

'_The dark frightens you, Sergeant' _

'_Señor, at night we couldn't even see their faces.' _

'_So it's the unknown that bothers you?' _

'_A soldier is not trained to deal with the unknown. It is the unexplained, the mysterious, that promotes fear. Fear is a soldier's greatest enemy. Of course, I have nothing to fear now except maybe the wine going bad.'_

'_What about the new alcalde? Don't you fear him?'_

'_Oh, no. Once things settle down, he will be a pussycat.' _

'_Then help me get my father and Señorita Escalante out of jail.'_

'_Don Diego, as soon as the threat of rebellion has ended, I'm sure the Alcalde will release them.' _

'_Until then, what am I supposed to do? Let them languish behind bars?'_

_You didn't let them languish behind bars, Don Diego. Did you, my friend? You rescued them. __I gave him the reason to put of the mask in the first place. My best friend…Zorro. All this time… all those lunches…I gave him information to use against the alcalde._ Don Diego was intelligent but this…this…this exceeded all his expectations. _Diego is my best friend…I owe him so much. If I have to choose between turning in my best friend and keeping his secret…I will keep his secret...No amount of money is enough for me to jeopardize Diego's life… I will keep your secret, Diego...No matter what…_

ZZZ

"Buenos tardes, Sergeant," Don Alejandro opened the door to the hacienda, "Come in, Mendoza. How are you doing this afternoon? Missing your lovely fiancée, no doubt."

"I will be happy when she finally returns. This is the first time that we have been apart."

"Ah, to be young and in love, Sergeant. I miss the feeling. There is nothing like it. I am sure Amanda misses you as well. They should be returning in a few days once their business is finished..."

"I hardly know what she sees in a soldier like myself."

"Nonsense, Sergeant. You give yourself so little credit. Amanda could not have found a better man."

"When Javier Rodriguez came to this pueblo, I thought that she would chose him. He is younger…well off and more of her own class. She would be better off with someone like Javier or Don Diego."

"Socially perhaps, yes. Javier is a _worthless_ young man. Amanda is better off without him and as for Diego...He does not love her and she does not love him. They would not have been happy together, Sergeant. I want Diego to marry for love. Knowing my son, he would not settle for anything less and neither should you, Sergeant."

"Gracias, Don Alejandro. Don Diego loves Senorita Victoria. I have seen the way they look at each other. It is a shame that they did not get together sooner."

"She will make Diego a wonderful wife."

"They have waited a long time to be together. Javier wants to prove that Diego is Zorro. I am not the smartest man but I figured it out…and ...Diego is my best friend," The soldier took a deep breath as he made his decision. _Now that I know who Zorro is, I must help him._ _Evidently, Senorita Escalante knows since they are engaged… Don Alejandro probably knows…What should I do?_ "Don Alejandro, I believe that your son is Zorro. What can I do to help?"


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter 41

"You have been a good friend to my son but what makes you think that he is Zorro, Sergeant? I have to know," Don Alejandro stated. _I cannot deny the fact that my son is Zorro….What can I do? Do I lie and tell him that his suspicions are unfounded? _

"It all makes sense, Don Alejandro. Zorro and Diego appeared at the same time. I talked to Diego about how soldiers fear the unknown…the mysterious…how fear is a soldier's greatest enemy. A soldier is trained to notice the little details but I overlooked them somehow...the way that Zorro carries himself. That is one of the things that tells me he is a caballero. It is true. Isn't it?"

"Yes, it's true, Mendoza. What are you going to do? Ramon will stop at nothing to capture Zorro. It puts you in an awkward position." The older man ran a hand through his graying hair. _Things were so much simpler when I thought my son was just a bookish, docile caballero…_

"Diego is my friend. I cannot turn him in. I would rather die than betray him…I have always had his friendship and he will always have mine."

"You would be risking your military career by siding with a masked outlaw."

"Being a soldier is important to me but I could never perform my duties knowing that I had betrayed my friend. Zorro has done so much for the pueblo. The _alcalde _has brought nothing but destruction and chaos to Los Angeles. Zorro is a man of honor and now that I know that is Don Diego is Zorro I respect for him even more. It takes a strong man to endure what he has…to be seen as uncaring, lazy and weak when all the time he was been fighting for this pueblo."

"All the things I have said to him over the years…I regret having said them. I did not know my own son."

"You did not know what Don Diego was doing but I know that he loves you. He wants you to be proud of him. You still have time to make things right with him."

"This is not the time for regrets. I am proud of my son just as he is proud to call you friend," the caballero remarked, "You are a good man, Jaime Mendoza, a man of substance and honor. My son was right about you."

"Gracias, Don Alejandro. Javier is not giving up. I would not put it past him to confront Diego when he returns or…."

"Or what, Sergeant. Is there something else?"

"The alcalde has searched the hacienda before…Is there anything here that could connect Diego with Zorro? I would not put it past Javier to get a search warrant."

"Do you think Ramon would search the hacienda? Do you think he would risk being made a fool of? His reputation is very important to him."

"He would do it just it to irritate you…If they don't find what they are looking for, then Javier will give up his vendetta but if he did find some proof, then…."

"Ramon would get the promotion he wants and would be on his way to Madrid that much quicker with the added bonus of disgracing the de la Vegas. He would enjoy that more that the six thousand peso reward. He would be killing two birds with one stone."

"We have to do something. If they search the hacienda and find something, they will hang Diego for sure, Don Alejandro."

"I will not let that man take my son without a fight. There must be some way to dispel Javier's suspicions once and for all. What if…"

"Do you have a plan, Don Alejandro?" The caballero had been a soldier himself and was familiar with military strategy. _We have to do something…_

"Diego returns in a few days…It just might work," he smiled, "Yes, it might indeed. I have a plan. Leave all the details up to me, my friend. By the time, I am finished Javier will look like the fool that he is and my son will marry the woman he loves without suspicion. Just act like you normally do. If my plan doesn't succeed, then I don't want you to be implicated."

"I am willing to take that risk, Don Alejandro."

"My son would not want you to jeopardize your career for him. It is time the caballeros took a stand against Ramon. Will the soldiers side with the people or with the alcalde?"

"If forced to choose, they would side with the people. They would not fight their own families. Innocent people would be hurt." The sergeant hoped that it would not come to that. He wanted to be rid of Javier and the alcalde, for that matter….

"That is what I want to avoid. Open rebellion would be the last resort…Trust me. When Javier does come, then he will be surprised at what he finds…"

Mendoza looked at the expression on the older man's face. _Whatever he is up to. It cannot be good for Javier. It could not happen to a more deserving man._


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

"I have never done so much shopping in my life," Victoria thought as Diego put down the last of her packages on the settee in her room, "It was wonderful." The taverness smiled as she thought about the dresses she had purchased. Her fiancée would certainly be pleased with her selections. Between Isabella and Amanda, she had successfully chosen a variety of items befitting the future wife of a wealthy caballero. She had met several leading members of society and surprisingly she had enjoyed meeting them. The women were good friends of Isabella so she liked them immediately._ Thank God for Isabella and Amanda…_ She was used to spending her own money but Diego had insisted that she spend some of _their _money. It would take a bit of getting used to but she was willing to for Diego's sake...He took great joy in spoiling her…_I will let him for now but all I really want is him..._

"I enjoyed it, Victoria. We must do it again on your next visit. Although I am sure, I won't see you again for a quite a while," Isabella teased as she threaded her arm through Victoria's, "When the little ones arrive, you will have your hands full."

The younger woman blushed at Isabella's remarks. She looked forward to becoming Diego's wife and the mother of his children..She imagined the kind of children she and Diego would have. _They would be firebrands for sure. _An Escalante and a de la Vega…quite a combination…."I am sure I will. If our sons are anything like their father," Victoria smiled, "Don Alejandro wants a hacienda full of grandchildren but I don't know if he has really thought about it. The hacienda will never be the same…What about you, Amanda?"

"Jaime and I have not discussed how many children we would like to have but since he is an orphan I am sure that he will want a large family," she stated, "I would happy with one or two, perhaps. My life is so different…but I am glad to have a future with a good man that I respect…and that I love."

"Marriage is an important step. When Luis and I married, I wasn't certain that I could run a household let alone take care of a husband and family. Thankfully, Luis' mother was there to help and support me. She was such a godsend to us...I want both of you to visit us when you can. I expect letters from each of you once you settle into married life."

"I promise to write but I want you and Luis to visit Los Angeles. Diego and I would be glad to see you once this is all settled. Of course, the two of you will be there for our wedding," Victoria remarked. Isabella had become very dear to her over the past few days. Her outspokenness and her high regard for Diego had endeared her to the young woman who was beginning to see her as a second mother...

"Of course, you and Luis will be there for my wedding to Sergeant Mendoza. I want you to meet him. He is a wonderful man," Amanda smiled, "My father and I would love for you to stay at our hacienda."

"We would be honored. It looks as though Luis and I will be spending a great deal of time in Los Angeles. Now that we have two more daughters to add to our family." Isabella looked up as there was a knock on the door….

"Excuse me. Senora Cristoba. Lunch will be ready in a few minutes," Marisol reminded her employer, "The men are downstairs in the study."

"Gracias, Marisol," she smiled, "That will be all." _I wonder if Luis and Diego discovered anything about Javier…._

ZZZ

Diego paced the floor as his lawyer sat quietly. The detective had gathered information but none of a criminal nature. Javier was a cad who had left a trail of gambling debts and broken hearts…His family had disowned him after his broken engagement to Amanda. The man was desperate for money and would do anything to get it...Victoria's instincts were correct...Amanda was well rid of the man. "None of this information is useful, Don Luis. I thought we would find something."

"Time is running out, son. We need to focus on protecting you when Javier makes his move. I am sure that he will confront you as soon as you return."

"He is counting on the element of surprise to throw me off balance. He is bent on finding the cave…All my experiments, Zorro's costume and Toronado are located there. Felipe knows about it but so far no one else does."

"You cannot spend the rest of your life worrying about someone discovering your secret, Diego. It is much too dangerous and the alcalde can search the hacienda if he has probable cause. If he discovers it, then he will not believe that your father or Victoria were not involved in your deception."

"I cannot sit around and do nothing...Waiting for the other shoe to drop," Diego paced as he ran his hand through his hair, "I feel like we are involved in a chess match and I am waiting to see who will make the next move."

"Then we must counterattack, Diego. The Emissary in Santa Paula should know that the alcalde is harassing a cousin of the King. Since he was appointed by the king, it is of the utmost importance that he listen to one of the pueblo's most prominent citizens."

"My father has written him several times and he has taken no action. He probably does not know what is going on in Los Angeles. We need to make him aware of what is going on. Failure on his part to do something would reflect badly on him and the King by default."

"If we can persuade the Emissary to come with us, then he can see the conditions in Los Angeles for himself and witness the alcalde's incompetence. It might be just the thing to rid ourselves of Ramon, once and for all."

"The alcalde keeps everything on file. If the Emissary were to check them then he would have firsthand proof of the alcalde's misconduct and corruption."

"His quest for power and social status by whatever means necessary will be what destroys him in the end. No one will want to associate with Javier or Ramon by association," the lawyer confirmed, "Once Javier's little scheme backfires…He will be forced to leave Los Angeles and if enough proof of corruption is found the alcalde will be forced to resign."

"And my father would be appointed in his place…Interesting plan. Don't you think?"

"If you live. If you live."


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter 43

Don Alejandro read the letter Diego had sent. If Javier discovered the mechanism that opened the door to the cave, then he would be in for a surprise as would the alcalde…The former soldier was adept at planning strategy on a moment's notice. _Javier will leave Los Angeles in disgrace if all goes according to my plan._ _Never underestimate a de la Vega,_ he thought. _I was guilty of underestimating my son. I will never do that again._ "Have you taken care of everything, Felipe?"

'Everything is ready,' Felipe signed. _Javier will look like the fool that he is. I cannot wait to see the look on his face…_

"Diego will be returning in three days, Felipe," he said as perused his son's letter, "He is bringing Don Luis Cristoba and his wife, Isabella with him."

'Did they find out anything about Javier?'

"Not much, I am afraid. Diego has another surprise planned, he says. I wonder what it could be."

'You don't suppose they eloped," Felipe teased.

"My son would never hear the end of it from me. I want to see my son and Victoria happily married…"

'Even though it is not the grand ceremony you hoped for…'

"All that matters is that my son pursue his own dreams without a price hanging over his head. It would be all that I could hope for, besides a few grandchildren…I could not be prouder of him or you, Felipe," he said as he hugged the younger man, "I have everything a father could wish for."

ZZZ

"Senor de la Vega. Senor Cristoba. The Emissary will see you now," the captain bid the two gentlemen to come into the office. The name de la Vega and that of Senor Cristoba were esteemed throughout the territory. Whatever business the two gentlemen had with the Emissary was of the utmost importance. "This way, _por favor_."

The two gentlemen bowed as the Emissary, a tall man with regal bearing who appeared to be not much older than Diego himself, approached. "Senor Cristoba. Senor de la Vega please come in. I am Don Miguel Estevez de Montalvo, at your service. What brings you here, gentlemen? You are quite a distance from Los Angeles."

"Gracias, Senor. I am Diego de la Vega, son of Don Alejandro de la Vega of Los Angeles. It is an honor to meet you, sir. May I present Don Luis Cristoba, our dear friend and attorney."

"Don Alejandro is a well-respected man in this territory as well as Madrid." The de la Vegas were relatives of the king through Diego's mother and father…His Majesty would be very upset if any of this reached his ears…

"Gracias, Senor. I am flattered that my father is still held in such high esteem in Spain though it has been quite some time since we have been there."

"Senor Cristoba, I am honored to meet you. How can I help you, gentlemen? You are not hear for a mere social call, I presume." The Emissary motioned for the two men to be seated while he sat in his customary chair behind his desk.

_He looks like a fair man. __I hope that my instincts are right about him._ "Emissary Montalvo, my father and many of the caballeros have sent letters to you concerning the situation in Los Angeles..."

"I never received any letters. There has been a lack of communication between my office and the pueblo of Los Angeles. The alcalde or someone connected to him made certain that I never received any letters from Los Angeles. I assumed that things were going well. Is there cause for concern?"

"There is great cause for concern, I am afraid. Our people are suffering under the administration of Luis Ramon, the alcalde appointed by King Ferdinand. I am certain that if the King knew about the situation in Los Angeles and the actions taken by the alcalde, presumably on his behalf then he would have taken action." The tall caballero related what was happening in the pueblo, the alcalde's harsh taxation of the people…his dictatorial regime…his father and Victoria's arrest and the need for Zorro…

"Grinding the taxpayers into poverty and despair while lining his own pockets will hardly make the pueblo more industrious," Montalvo interrupted, "It is a wonder the people have not revolted. His Majesty would not be pleased."

"As a loyal subject, I felt that it was my duty to inform you. Ramon does not care for the people of the pueblo. His only objective is to capture Zorro. He is obsessed with him and has endangered innocent women and children in his quest to rid the pueblo of the masked man."

"Word of this Zorro has reached Madrid. They say he is a master with the sword. He has thwarted the military's attempt to capture him for several years. He has a price on his head…"

"Zorro stands for those who have no voice. He uses his gift with the sword to fight injustice…not to steal or to take a human life!"

"Do you share his sentiments, Don Luis?"

"I have heard about Zorro…not only from Diego… but from Don Alejandro and Victoria Escalante, Diego's fiancée among others. They would never willingly support a known criminal. The _alcalde_ and Javier Rodriguez in their desperation have set out to accuse Don Diego of being Zorro."

The Emissary could not think of a more unlikely man to be Zorro but perhaps appearances could be deceiving…_Would the wealthy caballero risk his lands, his life, his very reputation, commit treason against his own relative, the king for the cause of justice? _"He has the effrontery to accuse a relative of the King of being a wanted criminal in some twisted attempt to capture a masked bandit. Does he hate you and your father that much?"

"Javier has a vendetta against me and my fiancée as well. He has to be stopped. I would like to live the rest of my life in peace…As a cousin to the King and a loyal citizen, I need your help. Would you come with us to Los Angeles? See the condition of the pueblo… hear the pleas of the people…That is all I ask."

"Does Zorro require nothing for himself?" _Whether the de la Vega heir was Zorro or not, he cared for the people of Los Angeles dearly_...

"He wants justice for the people of Los Angeles and freedom to spend the rest of his life with the woman he loves and the opportunity to serve the King. Nothing more…"

"I will come with you to Los Angeles, gentlemen. Your eloquence and passion is impressive, Don Diego," Montalvo stated, "If circumstances are as dire as you state, then the Alcalde must be dealt with once and for all."


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter 44

The carriage stopped at the inn midway between Santa Paula and Los Angeles. Diego was glad to stretch his legs after the short carriage ride. The tall don was guardedly optimistic about Emissary Montalvo…He seemed to be a man of honor who wanted to do the right thing unlike Luis Ramon…Everyone would be glad to be rid of him…_I hope that he will be dealt with once and for all..._

"What's that look about, Diego?Are you worried about our return to Los Angeles," Victoria asked as she linked her arm through his.

"I am not worried…Just thinking…The Emissary seems to be on our side. I hope my father's plan works."

"I cannot wait until Ramon and Javier get exactly what they deserve…preferably a jail cell. We can be together after all this time. It seems like forever since you returned from Madrid, Diego."

"You took my breath away the first time I saw you. I knew I wanted to marry you right then."

"You were so handsome…so tall…I was captivated by you even then, Diego. I cannot wait to be your wife."

"I cannot wait to be your husband, Victoria Escalante. I will be the most fortunate man in the entire territory, _Querida_."

Amanda looked at the couple who seemed clearly lost in each other. Her relationship with Javier had affected her more than she wanted to admit…_I have a wonderful fiancée who truly loves me…I should be grateful for what I have...What is wrong with me?_

"Amanda, my dear girl. What is wrong? Are you missing your fiancée, perhaps?'

"Jaime is a good man but sometimes, I envy Diego and Victoria. They seem so well suited for each other...Diego worships the ground she walks on and it is clear that Victoria adores him…"

"You only see the romance…the passion…You and the sergeant have only known each other for a short period of time...Diego and Victoria had known each other for years…They already had a solid foundation based on friendship before they had even started courting. Amanda, have you given yourself enough time to heal…It has only been a few months since you broke your engagement to that _wretched_ Javier. Are you ready to be a wife and a mother?"

"I…I thought that I was. I don't love Javier…Perhaps, I never really loved him. He seemed so charming but he was nothing more than a cad who cheated on me. He wanted my money...I was blind to his faults but I have someone who adores me…who is devoted to me…I wonder if I can be the wife that Jaime needs."

"Maybe, you became engaged too quickly. You have not had time...to heal..to recover from the pain that Javier caused you..Talk to the Sergeant, if he loves you then he will wait until you are ready. Whatever you decide…he will abide by your decision. Trust him."

"I don't want to hurt him. Jaime has been so good to me."

"Don't marry him merely out of gratitude. Give yourself time to really get to know one another…let the love between you grow. I trust that both of you will make the right decision. Marriage is not a decision to be entered into lightly. It is meant to be a lifetime commitment for the benefit of both partners..."

It felt good having another woman to talk to…"Thank you, Isabella. If my mother were here, she would say the same thing."

"Your mother sounds like a very wise woman. I am sure that her daughter is equally wise."

"Isabella. Amanda. Our lunch is ready," Diego said as he walked up to the women, "Don Luis requests that you ladies join us for lunch."

"I am surprised that you tore yourself away from your lovely fiancée long enough to bring us my husband's message," Isabella teased as Diego approached them.

"It was quite difficult but I assure you the sacrifice was worth it…to have the company of two beautiful ladies for lunch," the handsome caballero's blue eyes sparkled as he bowed to each woman gracefully.

"Such a proper caballero," Isabella teased as she took his proffered arm while Amanda took the other, "Victoria will have her hands full with this one. Won't she, Amanda?"

"Definitely, I almost pity the _poor_ woman," she teased, "Should I warn her about you, Diego?"

"I am only paying court as a proper caballero should," he said innocently, "I do not wish to invoke the wrath of your husband, Senora nor face the sword of Sergeant Jaime Mendoza by not behaving as a gentleman. My father would be disappointed if I did not behave like a de la Vega."

"We would be glad to join you for lunch. Lead on young sir. We are famished."

ZZZ

The party ate in companionable silence while the Emissary and several of his soldiers were seated nearby. In a few hours, they would be back in the pueblo after their short stay in Monterrey. The next few hours would be of vital importance. Hopefully, the Emissary would deal with the problems that had been upsetting the people of Los Angeles...

"I am sure that my father has received my letter, Don Luis. He is looking forward to seeing the two of you."

"I look forward to it despite my reasons for being there. It will be a visit that your _alcalde _will never forget…He is in for quite a surprise."

"He deserves everything he is going to get," Victoria interrupted, "He was been a thorn in the pueblo's side for years. We will be well rid of his corrupt _leadership_."

Diego smiled at his fiancée's remarks. She was certainly not shy in expressing her opinions especially when it came to Luis Ramon. "By the time this is over the right leadership will be in place and there will be no need for Zorro."

"I certainly hope so, Diego. Your father would be an ideal leader. He has experience and a heart for the people," Isabella responded,"It would be a shame for either one of those two so-called gentlemen to succeed."

"I am sorry for all the trouble that Javier has caused you, Don Diego. I feel that it is my fault. If you and Victoria had not introduced me to Mendoza, then Javier would not be harassing you." _If only I had never met the man and become engaged to him..._

"You must not blame yourself, Amanda. Javier made the decision to ally himself with Luis Ramon….to carry out his own personal vendetta and it will destroy him in the end. A man is not defined by how he wreaks vengeance by how he seeks justice," Diego stated eloquently.

"Well spoken, Senor de la Vega," Emissary Montalvo interrupted as he stood beside their table, "And that is exactly what we hope to accomplish when we reach Los Angeles."


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter 45

The carriage stopped at the entrance to the de la Vega hacienda. The driver unloaded their luggage while the passengers exited the carriage. _It is good to be home._

"I have missed you, son, Victoria," Alejandro embraced them warmly, "Luis! Isabella! Welcome to our hacienda."

"Alejandro, it is good to see you again. This must be Felipe. Diego has told me so much about you."

'It is good to meet you, Senor Cristoba," he signed.

"Come inside. We have much to talk about," the old don escorted his guests into the hacienda, "Maria has prepared your favorite meal, Diego. Victoria, I have missed your presence, my daughter. It is good to have you back."

"Father, I have so much to tell you."

"You two did not go and get yourself married. Did you?"

"Victoria and I would not deny you the joy of seeing us married," Diego teased, "You have waited too long to see us properly married. Besides, I want the entire pueblo to see my beautiful bride when that day comes…."

"Felipe thought that you may have eloped but I set him straight on the matter." Don Alejandro heard a knock on the door, "I wonder who that could be. Are you expecting someone, Diego?"

Felipe opened the door to a distinguished man a few years older than Diego. _I wonder who he is._

"Father, may I present Don Miguel Estevez de Montalvo, Emissary to King Ferdinand? Emissary, my father, Don Alejandro de la Vega. Welcome to our hacienda."

"I am honored to meet you, Senor de la Vega. The King speaks highly of you."

_What are you up to my son?_ _Is this part of your plan? Well, this will fit in quite nicely with my little surprise..."_Welcome, Emissary Montalvo to our humble hacienda. Come in. We would be honored to have you join us for dinner."

"May I speak to you in private after dinner, Senor de la Vega?" _What better way to deal with the situation in the pueblo than to speak to the pueblos' leading citizen_. _He is an honorable man... the leader of the caballeros..._

"We can go in my study, if you wish."

ZZZ

"This alcalde…Luis Ramon, tell me about him, Senor de la Vega and about his leadership," the younger man began, "I would like to hear your opinion about the man and his governing of this pueblo."

"Ramon has been a menace since the day he set foot in this pueblo. The peons are taxed harshly while the alcalde spends money extravagantly…four hundred pesos for a pair of boots. Money that could be spent repairing our roads, feeding the orphans and the poor. The pueblo would be better off with another leader."

"He is a representative of the King, Senor de la Vega. You could be accused of treason for saying such things."

"My loyalty is to the King of Spain not to Luis Ramon. If the caballeros had acted like men then there would be no need for Zorro."

"Is Zorro a champion of the people or merely a masked bandit that lines his pocket with the taxpayer's money?"

"Zorro has never taken one centavo for anything he has done, Emissary. He is an outlaw because he is the only man in Los Angeles who protects the poor and the helpless. Whoever he is, he does not deserve to be arrested or hanged. He deserves our thanks, not our censure nor does he deserve the bounty that has been placed on his head. He should be free to live the life he was meant to live. He has fought long and hard for the people.''

"I can see where your son gets his eloquence and passion from. He said the same thing to me. I wanted your honest opinion…"

"The rest of the people share the same opinion. It would be better for everyone if Luis Ramon would return to Madrid…" _In irons_, he added silently.

"The King never received any of your letters. His Majesty would have dealt with the situation if he had known. The welfare of his subjects is very important to him."

"Luis Ramon has misused the King's trust…Our _alcalde _would use anyone…man, woman or child in his quest to capture Zorro. Anyone who stands up to the government is jailed or taxed heavily. The caballeros are encouraged to look after their own affairs. No one would dare stand up against his tyranny..."

_Except Zorro and the de la Vegas,_ the Emissary thought.

ZZZ

"They have been in there a long time," Diego stated as he paced back and forth.

"It is a good sign, Diego. Your father is known and respected not only throughout the territory but in Madrid as well," Don Luis counseled, "Emissary Montalvo is listening to your father. He is going to explore every avenue, any information he needs to make a decision. The Emissary seems like a good man. All the worrying in the world won't bring them out any faster…"

"Come sit, Diego. Nothing is to be gained by all this pacing. Be patient, _mi amor_."

"You are right," he smiled, "and I thought that I was supposed to be the _patient _one."

ZZZ

"How did it go Father?" The tall caballero stood as his father emerged from the study.

"He listened to what I had to say. I believe he will make the right decision," Don Alejandro began as the door to his hacienda opened forcefully.

"Diego and Alejandro de la Vega. I have a warrant to search this hacienda," Javier was followed by several soldiers including Mendoza and the alcalde.

"You have no reason to search this hacienda," Alejandro thundered. _I knew that you were coming. __You think that you will capture my son…expose him as the masked bandit…Felipe and I have quite a surprise prepared for you._

"What is the meaning of this?" The Emissary emerged from Don Alejandro's study.

Luis Ramon was stunned by the appearance of Emissary Montalvo. He had heard of the man but he had never met him in person. The man was a loyal supporter of the King. _What was he doing here in the de la Vega home? How does he know the de la Vegas? I hope that I have not made an error by searching the hacienda or attempting to arrest de la Vega…My reputation depends upon finding Zorro's hideout and exposing Diego for the fraud that he is…._"Emissary I was not expecting you. Please accept my apologies for not welcoming you properly."

"You are the leader of a colonial garrison, Alcalde Ramon. You were too easily surprised, Señor. Such incompetence in the service of the Crown is a felony but I will forgive this little indiscretion this time," Montalvo stated. _He is as Don Diego said…obsessed, ill prepared and incompetent…_

"May I introduce myself? I am Don Javier Rodriguez," the young man bowed, "We are here on a matter of urgent business."

"What could be so important that you barge into a private residence unannounced and uninvited, Don Javier?"

"We are here to search the hacienda. This man," Javier said as he pointed at Diego, "is Zorro! Before the evening ends, I will prove it!"


	46. Chapter 46

Chapter 46

Don Alejandro listened as Javier spoke. _The man truly is a fool. __You can search my home but you will not arrest my son. _"You think that my son is Zorro…Javier Rodriguez, you are a fool. Diego…my Diego is Zorro." My son is the consummate actor. Diego wore a bland, disinterested expression. No one would believe that the mild mannered man was Zorro…

"Have you nothing to say for yourself, de la Vega. Do you deny that you are Zorro?"

"You come to our hacienda with a full company of soldiers…at this time of night and expect me to confirm that I am Zorro. Surely, you cannot believe that I am Zorro, Javier. My fiancée was involved with him…I think that she knows the difference between me and Zorro," the tall caballero scoffed, "Do you hate me so much that you would accuse me of being Zorro?"

"Very clever, de la Vega. She will not confirm that you are Zorro. That would effectively put your neck in a noose. She is too intelligent for that...I always thought that it was suspicious that she would abandon Zorro so easily in favor of you, it makes sense if you think about it! The only other reason I could think of is that she is after the de la Vega fortune not true love…If in fact you are Zorro that would give her even more reason to deny it!"

"You don't know the meaning of love, Javier. You are too callous and insensitive to look beyond your own nose!" Victoria wanted to wipe that smug expression off the man's face. _I trust Alejandro and Felipe. Diego's life depends on it…_

"How romantic, Senorita Escalante. Your defense of your fiancée is touching but according to my records, your _'precious'_ Zorro appeared shortly after Diego returned from Spain. He even threatened me, as I recall," Ramón interrupted, "Zorro's first appeared when he rescued Don Alejandro and Victoria from my jail. That is enough reason to suspect that he is Zorro."

"Purely circumstantial evidence that would not hold up in a court of law," Don Luis stated. "No one has ever seen him without a mask so he could be almost anyone."

"The way Zorro carries himself indicates that he has great wealth…he is a caballero. Who else but a caballero would own such an outfit made of black silk? A mere peon would not be concerned with the plight of the poor. The de la Vegas are leaders in this community...Who else could Zorro be other than Diego de la Vega?" Javier was certain of that the proof was right at his fingertips…

"You have built an interesting case, Javier although it is purely circumstantial," Don Luis countered, "Diego would have to be a skilled swordsman and an accomplished horseman. He is known to be a quiet, peace loving man and you cannot prove otherwise…None of these suspicions could be proven..."

"That is why I have irrefutable proof. Enough to prove that Don Diego is Zorro….that beneath this indolent, scientific façade is Zorro himself, Don Diego de la Vega."

"Javier, you cannot be serious. Are you that upset with me? This is beneath you!" Amanda's eyes flashed, "I cannot believe that I ever wanted to marry you!" _Beneath that polished exterior was a selfish, mercenary man who was not worth her time or attention. I was a fool to become engaged to such a man...How could I have been so stupid?_

"It does not matter what you think, my dear. You are beautiful, charming, everything a man could want but I need money to support the lifestyle that I am accustomed to. You will be happy with the Sergeant. You deserve each other! Diego has managed to fool us all and I will prove it beyond the shadow of a doubt..."

_Javier is definitely beneath my Amanda_…_I hope that whatever Don Alejandro has planned works,_ Mendoza thought.

"Jaime, you cannot believe what he is saying….That Diego is Zorro...You know Diego…you trust him…"

"The sergeant does not have enough backbone to take a stand against the government," Ramon sneered, " He would not risk everything he worked for your entire life to side with a suspected outlaw, a known criminal."

"Don Diego is not an outlaw. I do not know that he is Zorro, _mi alcalde_ but Diego is my best friend and that is all that matters. I will stand with my friend!"

"Gracias, amigo. Think about what you are doing."

"What is life without honor? Loyalty or trust?"

"Such touching sentiments," the alcalde sneered, "If Don Diego is Zorro, then you will hang alongside him. We will search this hacienda brick by brick until we find what he are looking for, Excellency. If we find nothing, then Don Diego will be free to go! I will deal with you later, Sergeant or shall I say Private Mendoza."

"The de la Vegas are close relatives of the King, Senor Ramon. You dare accuse Don Diego of treason against his own family," the Emissary interrupted, "I hope that you have irrefutable proof or you will find yourself and your friend, Senor Rodriguez on the first ship back to Spain. Do you still wish to go through with this?"

"Yes," Javier answered, "There is no need for all this melodrama. Zorro's lair is hidden under the mantelpiece. Thanks to Don Emilio. I know where Zorro's hideout is and I know that Diego de la Vega is Zorro." The caballero probed the underside of the mantle until he found the mechanism. _It has to be around here somewhere._ The panel opened to reveal a secret passage. "Follow me, ladies and gentlemen to where Zorro lives. After you, Don Diego or should I say Zorro?"


	47. Chapter 47

Chapter 47

Diego walked down the familiar set of stairs with Javier with the rest of the company following close behind. The tall caballero felt no fear at the thought of being hanged. The possibility had always lurked in the back of his mind but he always thought that he would be unmasked by a worthier opponent. Javier was not the most clever of men but he used his so called charm to his advantage…_I would have rather the alcalde found out than him. __On second thought, Ramon is just as bad if not worse….I will never regret becoming Zorro….__Maybe, someday the citizens would take it upon themselves to fight for their own freedom. Stranger things have happened. Maybe, something good would come out of this…_His only concern was that his family not be executed along with him…._What am I thinking? My father and Felipe have never failed me and they will not fail me now..._The tall caballero felt a sense of comfort as he saw the experiments on the table, the drawings, the coat stand from which hung his customary blue suit and the high-backed chair next to the cave wall. All these things were a testament to the true man beneath Zorro's mask but the most obvious clues were nowhere in sight…_You are in for quite a surprise, Javier…_

"Behold, the cave of Zorro the fox," Javier gloated as he rounded the corner. The cave was just where he thought it was but something was missing…

"Is this some kind of joke, Javier?" the alcalde ranted, "You brought us down here to see a bunch of experiments….where is Tornado? Zorro's sword? The proof that you promised us? All I see here is experiments…Everyone knows that Don Diego conducts experiments, you idiot! I need to see the sword…the horse, you imbecile!"

_Javier and Ramon look like the imbeciles they truly are,_ Victoria thought. _The looks on their faces were priceless…The alcalde was as angry and frustrated as she had ever seen. Javier was clearly upset and knew he had been outfoxed by Alejandro and Felipe..She would have given every peso she had just to see the stunned look on Javier's face…He was not nearly as self-assured as he had been when he had entered the cave…_

"The cave in itself is proof enough! Don't you see? They have disposed of the evidence somehow…" _The old man is smarter than I thought...He must have_ _had an accomplice...maybe the servant boy,_ Javier thought. _Damn you, de la Vega..._

"How would someone dispose of a horse that is almost seventeen hands tall and probably wild. Wherever that horse is …I am sure that he is with his master not here in some dark, dusty cave," Don Alejandro smirked, "Zorro probably is the only one who can handle that_ animal_. You were wrong about my son, Senor Rodriguez.."

"Toronado is a very smart horse but I have never seen anyone touch him," Mendoza affirmed.

"Maybe, Zorro knew what you had planned, alcalde. He always seems to be one step ahead of you."

"Careful, Senorita or you may find yourself in a jail cell," Ramon threatened.

"Threatening a woman is beneath even you, Sir," Montalvo responded with disgust before Diego could defend his fiancée.

"And we thought you were Zorro, Diego. You won't even defend the woman that you love! Will you stand by and do nothing?" Ramon attempted to goad Diego hoping to get some sort of reaction from the tall caballero. _If you are Zorro, then you will defend your fiancées honor…_

Victoria glanced at the man she loved quickly imploring him not to speak now. _Don't give them any reason to suspect that you are upset, Diego. That is exactly what the alcalde wants...Calm down, my love…I am in no danger…_

"My fiancée is capable of taking care of herself, _Alcalde_," Diego stated calmly as he looked into Victoria's eyes. _I will not give in to the Ramon's taunts or fall into his trap... _It had taken all of his self-control not to respond to his enemy's taunts. _I will get my own back when you are arrested and sent back to Spain._

"You have found no evidence to support your claim, Senor Rodriguez….Corporal, take him away!"

The assembled party watched as Javier was led away in chains. "You cannot do this to me! Diego de la Vega is Zorro! I know that he is! This was all a trap! They got rid of the evidence somehow! That old man.. he planned it all. I know it! How can you believe any of this?"

"There was no evidence here to begin with! This was all a figment of your own warped imagination," Don Alejandro interrupted, "My son is no common criminal no matter what you believe. This was your pathetic attempt at revenge...to punish Amanda and the people she cares about...I do love my son…I would protect him with my life, if necessary!"

"How touching! Just what I would expect from a man who would do anything to protect his beloved son…the heir to the de la Vega fortune!"

_Good riddance to bad rubbish, I always say. One down…One to go…_ Don Alejandro thought as the younger man stood fuming.

"As for you, Senor Ramon. You are under arrest….Charged with misusing your authority…harassment," the Emissary interrupted, "and I am certain that once I examine the pueblo's records more charges will be added. Sergeant, take him away!"

"You cannot do this! I was appointed by the King! This is a trick of the outlaw and his…his father! You must believe me!"

"As a servant to the Crown, you have a sacred oath to serve and protect his subjects," Don Luis interrupted.

"The King is too far away to be concerned with a tiny outpost such as Los Angeles. You are only doing this because of the de la Vegas, their connections to King Ferdinand and to protect your own reputation, Emissary Montalvo."

"Do you think that the King would stand for the arrest of a close relative in the line of succession? Do you think that he would allow his cousin, no matter how distant, to be hung as an outlaw based on circumstantial evidence? You have had enough opportunities to capture this Zorro and you have failed miserably. Take him away, Sergeant! Enough!" The Emissary was tired of the man and his obsession with destroying the de la Vegas and by implication, Zorro.

"Mendoza, you would not dare! You don't have the backbone to do such a thing! This is insurrection, pure and simple," Ramon ranted.

"I am sworn to be loyal to my King. I must do my duty...You are under arrest, Alcalde." The sergeant squared his shoulders as he prepared to arrest his former superior. It would be difficult but he knew it must be done. Mendoza placed the alcalde's hands behind this back and shackled them…


	48. Chapter 48

Chapter 48

Ramon fumed as he and Javier were led away in chains. _My reputation ruined because of that fool, Javier. __I never should have trusted him. Why did I listen to him? I will be the laughing stock of Madrid all because of that…that fop, de la Vega and his meddlesome father. I shudder to think about what the King has planned for me…. _"The de la Vegas made fools of both of us, Javier! All because of you and your suspicions! Bah!"

"I was right! Diego is Zorro…I would stake my life on it!" _I was so certain, _Javier thought_. I still believe that Diego is Zorro but I cannot prove it. Someone had to have warned them….No matter. I can do nothing about it now. _

"Perhaps, we will have a quick and merciful death...All that I worked for…gone because of those cursed de la Vegas. I wish that I had never set foot in this god forsaken pueblo."

Javier frowned as he thought about the fiasco this day had turned out to be. Not only had be lost the hope of a substantial reward for capturing Zorro…He was denied the opportunity to gain revenge on the man who had ruined his life_…_

ZZZ

Victoria kissed her future father-in-law on the cheek."We have so much to thank you for, Father." The Cristobas along with Amanda had gone upstairs to give the family some well-deserved privacy.

"I would do anything to protect you and Diego. Thanks to Felipe's ingenuity Javier's plans were thwarted."

"We are so proud of you, Felipe," the younger woman embraced her future son.

Felipe was glad to help the father of his heart and the woman he loved...He was glad to be rid of the alcalde and Javier...the two of them were nothing but trouble..

"No father could ask for a better son, _hijo_. You saved my life!"

"How did you and Felipe know?" Victoria wondered, "I mean…You did not know when Javier and the alcalde were coming. Did you?"

"A good soldier must be prepared. We had help from another source although he is unaware of it," Don Alejandro began, "My good friend, Don Emilio, told me about Javier's visit to his hacienda…about the secret cave in his own home. We needed to be prepared for a sneak attack by Javier and the alcalde. Don Emilio does not know of our secret but his information was invaluable."

'I will take care of Toronado until it is safe to return him,' Felipe signed, 'but I am sure he is enjoying his freedom.'

"Gracias, Felipe. I am so proud of you. Toronado could not be in better hands. You outsmarted the alcalde and he is none the wiser...Serves him right for underestimating a de la Vega."

The older man watched his son and his fiancée gaze at each other affectionately. "Perhaps, we should give you two a few moments alone. Come, Felipe. There are other matters that require our attention…"

Diego breathed a sigh of relief as Victoria hugged him tightly. _I have so much to be thankful for._

"Ramon and Javier are on their way to jail, Diego. I can hardly believe it is almost over… I wish I had ten pesos for every time I remember the expression on Javier's face," she laughed, "I have never seen Ramon so frustrated or upset."

"Neither have I. My father's plan was risky. Thank God for Father and Felipe…I don't know what I would have done without them….I can never repay them…"

"I think your father will be satisfied with a grandchild or two or perhaps three, Diego. He is a wily old fox…like father, like son."

"That he is…He is a master of strategy. He led Javier into his trap so subtly. I was on pins and needles but the look on Ramon's face was worth it," he continued with a sparkle in his blue eyes, "and my father…I have never seen a better performance and I thought that I was the actor in the family."

"It must have been difficult for Mendoza to arrest Ramon."

"Mendoza is nothing else if not loyal but he knew that what the _alcalde_ has done is wrong. He had no other choice. At least, he has a future to look forward to with Amanda."

"I hope so, Diego. Amanda was very quiet tonight. I hope that she will be alright."

"She saw the man she was engaged to taken away in chains. It had to be a shock for her. She needs time to come to terms with it. All you can do is be there for her when she needs you."

"I will…She is a good friend…She has already been through so much. I must admit that I will be relieved once Javier and Ramon are on their way to Spain. Then my dashing caballero we have a wedding to look forward to! At last!"

"That will be the happiest day of my life but I am looking forward to our honeymoon." _I cannot wait for you to be my wife and the mother of my children… _

"Diego de la Vega! You are supposed to be a gentleman," Victoria stated pretending to be affronted. She was thinking the same thing but she was too ladylike to admit it…

"Victoria Escalante! Don't stand there and pretend that you are not looking forward to the very same thing," he teased, "I know you are!"

"I am but it would be very unladylike to admit it. I am marrying into one of Los Angeles' finest families. It wouldn't be proper!"

"Fine. I know that you are a very passionate woman my soon to be wife…It is one of the many things that I love about you. The fact that you are your own person with opinions of your own makes me love you even more. I would not be happy with anyone else…."

"A proper Dona would bore you to tears, Diego. You always wanted to marry for love but we have so much more than that. I respect you…I admire you and I look forward to learning more about you. I have everything that I ever wanted and more," she smiled as her fiancée bent to kiss her…

"As happy as I am to see you two together," Don Alejandro began as the couple parted quickly, "It has been a long day and it is time to say goodnight, my children."

_My father has the worst possible timing...__so much for being alone with my fiancée. _"We were on our way, Father."

"I am certain that you were, son," Don Alejandro smirked. _Like father, like son. This hacienda will be filled with grandchildren's laughter, Elena. Our son has chosen well…Life will be as it should be…_


	49. Chapter 49

Chapter 49

Isabella knocked on the door to the young senorita's room. The older woman was worried. She looked on the young woman as a daughter. _I hope that everything is alright..."_May I come in Amanda? I wanted to see how you are doing. Amanda, how are you holding up, my dear?"

"I am fine I suppose," she sighed. _Had he always been that way or was I just too blind to see it?_

"You are not fine. Anyone can see that," Senora Cristoba sat on the bed next to the young senorita, "You need to talk to someone. I am here for you if you want to talk about it."

"What is wrong with me, Isabella? How could I be such a fool?" _I thought that Javier was a good man and I was wrong._

"Anyone could have been taken in by a handsome man especially one as charming as Javier seemed to be. There must have been something about him that your father admired…enough for him to make the match. You just need time."

"I have made so many mistakes where men are concerned…I wonder if…."

"You wonder the good sergeant is just like your former fiancée. Don't you?"

"I could not help but hear what you said Amanda…Javier was a con man but Jaime Mendoza is an honest, loving man. I would trust him with my life," Victoria said as she entered the room.

"You have such good instincts about people. You would not have be taken in by Javier's charm, Victoria. You don't know how it feels to be deceived by the man that you supposedly love, Victoria."

_You have no idea,_ Victoria thought. _Diego is not Javier. He would never marry me strictly for money if our situations were reversed. He loves me for who I am and I love him…I was angry at first and at times, I wonder how he could have deceived me for so long but I love him and that is all that matters…_"No one is perfect, Amanda. You have to forgive yourself. I took the risk…to live again…to love again. Do you want to spend your life alone because you are afraid of making a mistake? How long are you going to punish yourself for choosing the wrong man? A man that your father himself approved of? How could you let him have that much power over you?"

"You never have to doubt Don Diego. You had two handsome men vying for your attention. First, Zorro and now Diego! I am not as strong as you! I have not had to overcome the obstacles you have but the one time in my life that I had to make a decision I chose a man who I thought would make me happy, I was wrong. How can I ever trust myself or my instincts? What if I am making another mistake?"

"I had to be strong. I had to run the tavern after my mother died and my father and brothers left...I was only fifteen but I had the support of Don Alejandro and Don Diego…That is one of the reasons my tavern is a success…I worked hard for everything that I have accomplished...My mistakes have only made me stronger," she confessed, "You must not let one mistake ruin the rest of your life!"

"You are stronger than you think, Amanda. It is time you stopped being a little girl...Act like the woman you are," Isabella interrupted, "You deserve to be happy no matter what Javier has done! He is not worth it, my dear!"

"Don't be afraid to love Mendoza because one worthless man betrayed you. Make peace with your past. Don't let it destroy you…" Victoria hoped their words were getting through to their friend. _Take courage, Amanda. Don't throw your chance for happiness away…_

"If you want to marry Mendoza, then marry him and don't let anything stop you," Isabella interrupted, "If you are going to let one error in judgment ruin your life then there is nothing that we can do to change your mind. Come, Victoria. There is nothing more to say. Good night, Amanda." _I pray that she will make the right decision…._

_ZZZ_

"Do you think we got through to her, Isabella?" Victoria asked as they walked down the hallway toward their rooms.

"I don't know, Victoria. She needed to be told some home truths. I cannot make her decision for her. She can fight for what she wants or let it slip through her fingers so easily…We have done all that we can. It is in God's hands now," Isabella stopped as they stood at Victoria's door, "Good night, my dear. I will see you in the morning."

"Good night, Isabella," Victoria said as she hugged the older woman. _Tomorrow promises to be an interesting day…In more ways than one…_


	50. Chapter 50

Chapter 50

Diego awoke to the sound of his father's knock at his door. Don Alejandro's time in the military had left a lasting impression on his work habits and his personal ones. _I wonder what my father wants..._"I am coming, Father." Don Alejandro was surprised to see his son already dressed and preparing for the day. Diego was acting more like the young man who left for Spain years earlier…the son he knew was an early riser just like him…"What has you so excited, Father? This is early even for you."

"Forgive me, son but Ramon and Javier are being shipped off to Spain this morning and I wanted to witness their departure for myself. At last, we will be rid of them."

"What better justice for them to be at the mercy of the King himself?"

"The King will not look on what they have done favorably. They will be fortunate to escape with their lives."

"I have looked forward to being with Victoria for so long…I don't want anything to spoil it."

"The Emissary has things well in hand, Diego. If Ramon or Javier tries to escape, they will be shot on sight. Stop worrying, If either Ramon or Javier tries something, then my vaqueros are prepared. I am not foolish enough to underestimate him, Son. I will protect my loved ones at all costs." Diego shuddered to think of the lengths that his father would go to deal with anyone who threatened him or his happiness. "You will have the wedding you hope for and those grandchildren I have been nagging you about."

"I needed to hear that…I suppose I am just being a worrywart. There is no one I trust more than you… I am hungry…Let's go have some breakfast, talk about the plans for the wedding…There is much to do!"

"That's the spirit, Diego. It is going to be an eventful day." _Nothing will harm you…I have made sure of that…_

ZZZ

Luis Ramon tossed and turned on the uncomfortable cot. _To think that I have been reduced to this, all because of de la Vega.__ I would have been better off if I had listened to my better instincts and not trusted Javier. Blast! A fine predicament I have gotten myself into…_

"How does anyone sleep on these uncomfortable cots?" Javier complained. "Your accommodations leave a lot to be desired, Alcalde?"

"Perhaps the prison in Spain will be more to your liking, your majesty! I would be more concerned with us escaping with our lives, Javier instead of jail conditions. De la Vega made fools of us all. With our luck, we will glad to escape with our heads intact," Ramon sneered.

"They would not dare execute me. I am a caballero! My family has some influence at court!"

"We have accused a relative of the King of being an outlaw...Of committing treason against his own family... I was a fool to let you go to the hacienda without evidence. I rue the day I set eyes on you and Amanda Herrera! What an idiot I have been!" The alcalde shook his head in disgust…._De la Vega will win! I should have known better…_

ZZZ

"Good morning, Alejandro," Don Luis greeted his friend, "Where is Diego this fine morning? I am sure that he is up and about enjoying this day."

"That he is, Luis. This is a day that we have been looking forward to for years. Luis Ramon has been nothing but trouble."

"Has the Emissary given you any idea of his plans for the pueblo? Los Angeles will need new leadership," the lawyer surmised.

"He has not. New leadership will have to be appointed by the governor or the Emissary himself…Zorro will not be needed if the right leader is in place. Ramon was never the right man for this pueblo. Even Mendoza would have been better. At least, he cares about the people," the caballero stated, "we need someone who is willing to serve the people not abuse his power."

"Have you given thought to the position, Alejandro? You are qualified. You are the natural leader of the caballeros. The people respect you. You would be fair and honest with the people. I can think of no one better."

"That is flattering, Luis. It would be an honor to serve the people but my foremost concern is making sure that Javier and Ramon leave this pueblo. Then I can concentrate on my son getting married and…."

"Giving you those grandchildren," his friend interrupted._ I know you well, Alejandro_. "You will have a house full of them before long, Alejandro. Victoria is a charming and spirited woman. She and Diego seemed well suited for each other."

"She loves my son. It won't be as quiet here as I am used but I welcome a woman's touch in this hacienda…It has been too long," the old don thought of his beautiful wife and the warmth she had brought to the hacienda…._Elena would be so proud of our son…I am proud of him and I will make sure that I let him know that…Gracias, Padre for letting me have such a wonderful son…a true de la Vega in every sense of the word. I have much to be grateful for…_


	51. Chapter 51

Chapter 51

The de la Vega family stood outside the tavern to witness the departure of their two adversaries. Mendoza was stoic as he led the two men bound in chains to the prison wagon. Luis Ramon held his head high as befitted a man of his rank and station. He would not show his fear to anyone especially the de la Vegas. Don Alejandro had been the bane of his existence opposing him at every turn and to know that Diego was probably his arch nemesis was revolting enough…The alcalde walked proudly through the crowd as he spotted the de la Vegas, Cristobas and Victoria Escalante…._Here for your moment of triumph, I believe… I won't give you the satisfaction of showing any fear._

The door to the wagon was locked as the processional led by Mendoza and the other soldiers stopped at Montalvo's command. The Emissary stopped to talk to the assembled crowd knowing that they were concerned about the pueblo's future and change in leadership.

"Good people of Los Angeles. Today begins a new day for your pueblo. Those who have terrorized you are no more. I am requesting that Don Alejandro de la Vega serve you as alcalde, if he will accept. Don Alejandro, you are a just and honorable man…This pueblo would benefit from your leadership."

"I would be honored to serve," the caballero said once he recovered his voice, "it will be up to the people to decide if they would prefer someone else…" The crowd cheered as Don Alejandro accepted the offer. The elder de la Vega was a fair more acceptable choice than Luis Ramon.

"What about Zorro? There is a bounty on his head," Pilar remarked.

"With a just alcalde, there will be no need for Zorro," Montalvo interrupted, "Only the King could grant a pardon; however, if the bounty on his head was revoked, he would no longer be in danger from bounty hunters. I will see to it that the bounty is no longer valid. He will be able to live in peace."

_The outlaw wins,_ Ramon sneered at the injustice of it all. _ Diego de la Vega deserves a rope around his neck…How ironic, I will probably be the one with the noose around my neck if I am fortunate enough…._

_Can't they see that de la Vega is Zorro…He has made fools of all of us…He pretends to be an insipid, cowardly fool but that is all it is a masquerade, _Javier thought. _I was right about Diego and I will not believe otherwise…_

"I leave this pueblo in the capable hands of Don Alejandro de la Vega who will govern wisely and well," the Emissary shook the caballero's hand, "My soldiers and I will escort our two prisoners to Monterrey where they will board a ship bound for Spain. There they will be tried by the King. Don Diego, it was a pleasure to meet you. You are a man of many talents. Use them well. I wish you and the senorita every happiness."

"Gracias, Emissary...God speed."

"Gracias a Dios," Mendoza stepped forward and made the sign of the cross, "It is truly over."

"They will not escape justice this time," Don Luis stated confidently, "They will be under constant supervision until they stand before the King himself. Once there, justice will be swift. His Majesty is known for his loyalty to his family no matter how distant the relation."

"It is such a waste, Luis but they brought his upon themselves," Isabella continued, "Thank God that they are gone at last."

"I hope that God will bless their voyage according to their merits, if they have any."

"Victoria Escalante, such uncharitable thoughts, I am shocked," Padre Benitez teased, "but honestly, I could not agree with you more. I will see you and Diego later to finalize some details."

"Gracias, Padre," she smiled as she linked her arm through Diego's, "Everything is as it should be."

"Yes it is, my love. It is a day for celebration."

"You and Senorita Victoria have waited a long time to be together. You will be very happy together," Mendoza smiled as Diego arched his eyebrow in response. _I know your secret, Don Diego. I will not reveal it to anyone…_

"Gracias, Sergeant. That means a great deal to us," he smiled. "Please join us for dinner this evening."

"I would be glad to come, Don Diego. I can think of no better way to spend the evening."

"We will see you at seven then. I have a newspaper article to set and then we can celebrate tonight at the hacienda." The tall caballero kissed his fiancée lightly on the cheek and left for the newspaper. He had looked forward to this evening for quite some time. _I can hardly believe that it's almost here…_

"Jaime, could I speak to you for a moment," Amanda knew that now was not the best time but she needed to talk to him.

"Si, Amanda. We could go to the mission garden and talk. No one would disturb us there." The young woman had become somewhat distant since Javier had come to town. She was a lovely woman but she was vulnerable. Seeing Javier again had upset her more than she would admit. _Whatever the outcome. I want her to be happy. She deserves nothing less…_


	52. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

Sunlight streamed through the mission garden as Mendoza and Amanda sat down on an adjoining bench. _I hope this has nothing to do with Javier. He is gone but somehow he is still standing between us...__Surely, she can talk to me about anything. We are engaged after all…_

"It is so quiet here, Jaime. The roses are almost as beautiful as the ones at the de la Vega hacienda."

"Padre Benitez takes great pride in his garden but that is not what you wanted to discuss with me. What is it Amanda? You have not been yourself for quite some time."

"Jaime, you are such a dear sweet man. How could you love someone like me? Let alone, want to marry me."

"What man in his right man would not want to marry you? You are beautiful, charming and have a good heart. You know how much I love you..."

"You deserve someone better."

"You are a lady. People would say that I am not good enough for you. I could imagine you with someone like Don Diego, a handsome caballero...a man with social connections not an orphan with no family to call my own."

"Javier had no depth, no integrity, no soul. I have always wanted to marry for love. That is one reason I broke with Javier."

"I love you, Amanda. I want to make you happy."

"Look at me, Jaime! Javier managed to make a complete fool of me! I believed him and his lies! How can I ever trust myself not to…?"

"Make the same mistake, again. Everyone makes mistakes but it would be an even bigger mistake to let Javier ruin what we have together. I love you but you must be certain that you love me…. That you are willing to spend the rest of your life with me. Marriage is a commitment. You have to love me enough to commit yourself to me."

"I love you but I don't trust myself, anymore. Ever since Javier came to this pueblo…ever since his true character has been revealed…I have doubted myself and my judgement. I don't know if I can be the kind of wife that you need or deserve."

"You cannot let a mistake come between us...I have faith in you but you must trust your own judgement. If you don't believe in us and the love that we share, then marriage between us would be a mistake," he sighed.

"I am sorry, Jaime," she said sadly as she slid the engagement ring off her finger, "I hope you will find someone that can make you happy."

"I am sorry that you let Javier come between us after all. It seems as though he may have won after all." The sergeant kissed Amanda's hand gently, "I love you Amanda Herrera. I hope you find someone who will make you happy."

The senorita kissed her hand gently and left the garden. A tear dropped silently down Amanda's cheek…_What have I done?_

ZZZ

Diego sat at the table watched his fiancée as she served her customers. His soon-to-be wife was in her element as she gracefully and efficiently tended to her clientele . Soon she would be presiding over their hacienda as mistress. _How did I ever get so fortunate to be blessed with such a wonderful woman? I hope that Mendoza and Amanda will __be as happy as_ we are…"Sergeant, won't you join me for lunch?"

"Are you sure, Don Diego? I won't be disturbing you. Will I?"

"Is something wrong, Sergeant? You don't seem like yourself."The older man was usually more animated and full of life. _I hope that everything is well with him and Amanda or maybe the situation with Ramon has upset him…_

"I will come right to the point. The whole pueblo will know about it soon," he sighed, "Amanda and I have called off our engagement."

_How could Amanda have called off their engagement?_ The sergeant was the best of men. She could not have asked for a better man to call husband. "I am sorry, my friend. She is making the biggest mistake of her life," he responded, "What made her change her mind?"

"She doesn't love me, Don Diego or so she says. I believe that she doesn't trust herself. She needs time to heal , we became engaged too soon."

'So, she is letting Javier ruin her life…her future with you. The man is beneath her," he stated as he slammed his fist on the table in an uncharacteristic display of temper for the Diego de la Vega he appeared to be.

For the first time, Mendoza saw a bit of Don Alejandro in his son. "Thank you, amigo. You are my best friend. You are one of the few people who believed that I had a chance with Amanda. I have little or no education but I dared to believe in a dream…"

"You are more than that, amigo. I am proud to call you friend. Victoria and I are here for you if you need us."

"Gracias, Don Diego. That means a great deal to me," he smiled as Victoria brought him an order of tamales, "Senorita Victoria, I was about to order."

"These are on the house, Sergeant," she smiled as she placed the plate in front of him, "Anything for a member of the family. Let me know if you need anything else, gentlemen." A look of understanding passed between the senorita and the man she loved. She feared the worst when Mendoza entered the tavern acting uncharacteristically quiet. _Amanda Herrera, you are a coward to let that man go because of that snake…I pray that you will come to your senses and soon…_


	53. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

Victoria closed the tavern doors as the last of her customers left for the evening. Everything was turning out as planned except for Amanda and Mendoza. _That woman had certainly turned out to be a disappointment…She had a man who worshipped the ground she walked on and she still rejected him all because of an error in judgement... Amanda was too wrapped up in self-pity to see what a good man Mendoza was..._

ZZZ

"You look splendid, Diego," Don Alejandro straightened his son's cravat, "Victoria will be very impressed, my son. In a few weeks, Victoria will officially be a member of our family. I love you, Diego. No father could ask for a better son."

"No son could ask for a better father. I love you."

"Miguel has the carriage ready, Diego. You must not keep your intended waiting."

"I intend to spend the rest of my life making her happy."

"Everything is going to work out. You will see."

ZZZ

Victoria walked down the stairs in her finest gown. The emerald gown contrasted fittingly with her black shawl and the earrings that Diego had surprised her with. The caballero smiled as he waited for his fiancée at the bottom of the stairs. "Dios, Victoria. You look positively radiant," he kissed her hand gently, "You take my breath away."

"Gracias, Diego. You look especially dashing tonight." Her fiancée looked especially handsome in his midnight blue suit, black sash and matching cravat. _Dios, he is so handsome.._

"I wanted to look my best. After all, it is a very special evening. My lady your carriage awaits," he offered her his arm. "Miguel and Felipe are waiting..."

"I suppose I will have to get used to me spoiling me, Diego. I love you, Diego de la Vega not for the prestige or the money but for you…Diego de la Vega the man behind the mask. I want to spend the rest of my life with you…"

"I cannot resist spoiling you, my love. I would give you the world if I could but I have the world in my arms right now. I cannot wait to begin our life together."

ZZZ

"Maria outdid herself tonight. It is a pity that Amanda could not join us this evening, Alejandro." Don Luis wondered what has happened between Amanda and the sergeant..._I am becoming as bad as my wife..._

"The Herrera's are dining with Don Emilio this evening. Mendoza is on patrol this evening. He wanted us to celebrate without him."

"Perhaps, we will be celebrating Amanda's wedding to the good sergeant in the near future." _Something was wrong…Amanda's absence and the sergeant's was a little too convenient. I hope that young woman has not made a foolish mistake…_

"They make a fine couple. Let us retire to the _sala_, my friends."

"Diego and Victoria certainly look happy this evening, Alejandro. You must be very proud of him, my friend."

"That I am, Luis. Diego was such a firebrand. How could I believe that he had changed so much?"

"Diego did what he did to protect you. That boy loves you, Alejandro. Your respect is very important to him."

"He has done so much...I could not be prouder of him."

"We have been blessed with fine sons, Alejandro. The de la Vega line will continue and you will be blessed with fine grandchildren. Being a grandfather is like nothing in the world, Alejandro but Elena would not want you to live the rest of your life in mourning. You are still young…"

"You sound like Diego."

"Your son is wise, Alejandro. Perhaps, Isabella and I will have to return several times in the future…for the christening of your first grandchild and your own wedding."

"What are the two of you talking about, dear husband? Is my husband behaving himself, Alejandro?"

"Your husband is talking about the merits of grandchildren, Isabella," Alejandro shot a warning look at Luis_. I suppose I know how Diego has felt all these years when I teased him about getting married..._"It will be an adventure if they are anything like their parents."

"Have we interrupted something, Father?" Diego asked as he and Victoria walked toward the laughing group. _I know exactly what they are talking about if I know my father. Probably grandchildren, no doubt_. "Your favorite topic…grandchildren. Am I right, Don Luis?"

"In a manner of speaking, Diego...I was telling your father that it is time that he thought about courting someone."

"He is wealthy...very eligible…certainly handsome," he echoed his father's own words.

"No man his age should still be single. I can think of several eligible widows in the area," Victoria teased, "Any one of them would be a fine candidate...We should start as soon as possible."

"You too, Victoria. That's enough. You have had your fun at my expense," the elder de la Vega stated not at all offended, "I know how you felt, son. I will give some thought to the matter….after the wedding."

ZZZ

"It was a wonderful evening, Diego but," Victoria paused as they stopped at her bedroom door. Felipe lingered in the background as a discreet but trusting chaperone…._Leave it to Don Alejandro to make sure that everything is right and proper…._

"It would have been too awkward for Mendoza to come to dinner tonight. He had to be on patrol this evening."

"Was that just a excuse to avoid seeing Amanda tonight? I hate to see him so unhappy. Is there anything that we can do?"

"I don't know what else you can do, Victoria. We must accept her decision no matter how unwise it may seem."

"Our efforts would have been better served on someone else...someone who truly appreciates him," the taverness huffed.

"Mendoza is stronger than we think. He will find someone who loves him for who he is."

"I took you for granted for so long. I will never make that mistake again."

"_Querida,_ we will be there for our friends if they need us. That is all we can do, my love. Whatever happens is meant to be," Diego stroked her cheek gently, "Sleep well, I will see you in the morning."


	54. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

The morning sun streamed through the de la Vega garden. The broken engagement between Amanda and Mendoza was a sad contrast to the happiness of Diego and Victoria. The taverness was upset by Amanda's refusal to see past her own disappointment with Javier…The man was a worthless cad and she hated to see him triumph even in absentia. _Thank God, he is on his way to Spain where he will get the justice he so richly deserves_…Victoria felt a presence beside her. "Good morning, Isabella. I am sorry I did not see you standing there."

"I did not want to disturb you, dear girl. This was one of Elena's favorite places. She loved to sit out here for hours on end," the older woman stated wistfully, "She would be so happy for you and her son."

"Dona Elena was a good friend of my mother… We spent time out here even though there was one little boy who liked to tease me," she smiled as she remembered making a nuisance of herself by following Diego around the hacienda. "Who would believe that same boy is going to be my husband? Sometimes, it is almost too much to take in. I will be Diego's wife and the mother of his children. I never dreamed that I would be so happy…so blessed to have a man like Diego."

"You love him just as much as he loves you. I am happy for you and for Diego. He is quite a handful but the de la Vega men have always needed strong women to handle them."

"Diego was certainly a spirited adventurous boy. He was always getting into some kind of mischief…He was a natural leader and he still is."

"He is the right man for you, Victoria. It makes me happy to see you two together. I only wish that…"

"Amanda and Mendoza were as happy...They broke their engagement yesterday."

"I was afraid of that. I had hoped that she would overcome her fears."

"She is feeling sorry for herself. It infuriates me to think that Javier has won…that she has given him the power to destroy a good relationship! If she doesn't see what she has, then it would be better if Mendoza found someone worthy of him."

"Javier doesn't not deserve to win…He is gone now but his presence is still here…affecting Amanda and Mendoza. The sergeant would fight for her but she has to be willing to fight for him even if it means overcoming her own fears."

"She needs to stand on her own two feet not rely on others to rescue her," Isabella stated, "She has been a spoiled and selfish being for most of her life."

"Excuse me ladies but I could not help but overhear your conversation. What you said is true, Senora Cristoba. Amanda has been spoiled. I admit to it," Don Miguel Herrera said as he stepped into the garden. He needed to talk to those closest to his daughter...to see if something could be done... "That is my fault. Ever since my wife died it has just been the two of us…I have been overprotective of my daughter. She has never had to struggle or want for anything. I even chose a man that I thought would be an acceptable son-in-law. I failed my daughter, ladies and I don't know how to make it right."

"Don Miguel, you love your daughter and you did the best that you could on your own," Isabella inserted, "I don't know how you could remedy the situation. Amanda is fully grown and set in her ways."

"She is behaving like a scared little girl. She needs to grow up. The Sergeant seemed like such a good influence on her," he confessed, "Even though they are of different classes, I could see that he loves her and would have been a good husband. My daughter is used to having her own way. She can be quite stubborn in fact."

""Victoria and I have tried to reason with her but we have failed. It is a shame really. They could have been happy together," Isabella admitted.

"The sergeant seems like a pretty affable fellow. He loves my daughter for herself and not for her money unlike Javier."

"Mendoza would do right by your daughter if given the chance but she is wrapped up in her own insecurities. She doubts herself and her decision making. I don't know what we can do, Don Miguel," Victoria continued_. Your daughter needs a good dose of reality…Something to bring her to her senses…._

"Maybe it is time to introduce my daughter to the real world, Senorita Escalante. What I propose will be unusual for a woman of my daughter's social status but I think that it would benefit her to see how the other half lives, so to speak." Don Miguel stated. Perhaps it would be just what his daughter needed. She needed to stand on her own two feet. Maybe...just maybe...it would work. "Perhaps, my daughter could work at the tavern…waiting tables or other chores. You run a reputable establishment and she would be in capable hands. Having to take care of herself would develop her confidence and put her in close proximity to the sergeant. He frequents your tavern quite regularly…It would be awkward at first but they are two adults, after all."

'Amanda does not need the money, Senor. Why would she want to work there? Wouldn't she become suspicious?"

"I could appear to have made several bad investments and Amanda being the loyal daughter that she is…."

"Would offer to help you," Victoria inserted. _This was totally unexpected. Don Miguel was certainly full of surprises…_"It just might work, Don Miguel. Are you willing to suffer the public embarrassment of appearing to be bankrupt?"

"After a reasonable period of time, I could always appear to have regained my fortune due to a mysterious financial windfall. Leave the details to me, dear ladies."


	55. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

Don Miguel Herrera sat across the table from his dearest friend, Alejandro de la Vega. The old don knew of his plan and was willing to go along with him. Javier had done so much damage to his daughter's self-esteem. He hoped that this little plan would restore her confidence somehow...Amanda would know how the other half lived and perhaps, she would value how blessed she truly was…_I am doing this for her own good._

"Miguel, are you certain that you want to go through with this? What you propose seems awfully drastic? Are you willing to risk your reputation, financially and socially as well, my friend?"

"My daughter matters more to me than social status . I want her to be, strong, independent and capable."

"You can depend on our support. My son was a little skeptical about your plan. He can be such a worrier sometimes. Victoria will get him to see reason, of course."

"She is a fine, young woman, Alejandro. Diego has been most fortunate in his choice of wife."

"He has waited a long time to marry but he was determined to marry for love…"

"He is just like his father…He is like you in that respect, determined to follow his heart's desire. I admire that, Alejandro. You should be proud of him," Don Miguel remarked.

"I am, Miguel. I have not always agreed with him but the bond between this father and his son is very strong. He has grown to be a man that any father could be proud of," the old don stated honestly_. I am grateful to have such a son…I am thankful that he is alive and well. Gracias, Padre. _

"I hope that one day I am able to share your sentiments, Alejandro. I want Amanda to be happy, hopefully with a man who will cherish her as I cherished her mother. That would be a wonderful day indeed but first my daughter must mature…Hopefully, adversity will make her stronger. I want what is best for her, Alejandro."

"She has to deal with life and the setbacks that occur from time to time. Life does not always go according to plan. I envisioned spending the rest of my life with Elena, growing old together, seeing our grandchildren playing happily at our feet but alas, it was not meant to be."

"But you went on, for your sake and Diego's."

"My wife would have wanted us to go on, Miguel even though I still miss her. Your late wife would want the same thing for you."

"She would want me to be happy. She would not want Amanda to wallow in self-pity, doubt and indecision. I have to do this… to bring my daughter out of the state she currently finds herself in…"

"If I know you, everything has been planned down to the last detail, my friend."

"A letter will mysteriously arrive from Monterrey in a few days detailing my dire financial circumstances and then, the game begins. If all goes well, Amanda will find the happiness she deserves," the old don stated as he sipped his coffee. "I hope my daughter will forgive me when all is said and done…."

ZZZ

"Are you certain this plan will succeed, _Querida_," Diego said as he set the last of the type for tomorrow's edition of _The_ _Guardian._

"No plan is foolproof, _mi amor _but this is exactly what Amanda needs. You were born to privilege but you know the value of sacrifice and hard work. Things have come too easily to her. It is time that she grew up and stopped taking her blessings for granted."

"She has to grow up or she will spend the rest of her life doubting herself for choosing Javier," Diego kissed her cheek lightly.

"At least, we know that he is gone for good along with the alcalde." Diego had received a letter from a friend who had witnessed Ramon and Javier bound in chains being loaded on a ship headed for Spain. _There was no way that they could escape their fate now,_ Victoria thought. _Perhaps with Javier out of her life permanently, Amanda could begin a new life with or without the good sergeant._

"My article is finished, Victoria. What do you say we go to the tavern for a late lunch? I hear that the proprietress has the finest food in the territory."

"Does she now? Let's go and try some of this food that you seem so fond of, sir. I am sure that she will be glad to see such a loyal customer as yourself."

ZZZ

Diego and Victoria ate in companionable silence. The stagecoach should be arriving soon and Don Miguel's little drama would start to play out. The couple glanced at each other as they heard the arrival of the stagecoach. _Let the games begin,_ Diego thought as he stood to escort his fiancée. _Oh what a tangled web we weave…_


	56. Chapter 56

Chapter 56

"It has been a beautiful day, Father," Amanda enjoyed the tranquility of the de la Vega garden._ If only, I could stay here forever…Hide away from the rest of the world…_

"That it is, my dear. I cannot think of a better way to spend the time." _This is merely the calm before the storm, my dear girl. It will soon be time for you to face reality…_"Diego, Victoria…Amanda and I were just enjoying the garden. I see that you two had the same idea." _The letter must have arrived..._

"The two of us were finishing our lunch when the stage came. A letter arrived for you, Don Miguel. I took the liberty of signing for it if you don't mind."

"Thank you, Diego. It appears to be from my banker, Don Jose. I wonder what he wants," Don Miguel paled slightly as he sat down heavily on the bench.. _Time to begin...Act One... _

"Is something wrong, Father?"

"It…it seems…as though one of my investments has gone wrong…I cannot believe it….we have lost everything."

"You are always so careful…How could this happen?" _Was history repeating itself? Had her father trusted the wrong people? Had all his hard work been for nothing?_

"A few months ago…I took the advice of a good friend…my banker advised me about the soundness of this endeavor…It seems as though we were both wrong. My funds may be tied up for months. Fortunately, I have enough money saved to keep us solvent for a few more months."

"Don Miguel, we would be glad to help in any way that we could." _Thank God, I took acting lessons at university, _ Diego kept a straight face.

"Thank you Don Diego, Amanda and I will manage somehow," he sighed, "I have assets that I can sell in an emergency."

"You can stay here as long as you like, Don Miguel."

"Gracias, Diego. I accept your generous offer. I will repay you somehow. A Herrera always keeps his promises!"

"Diego, we appreciate your generosity but we cannot take advantage of your kindness forever. We have to do something," Amanda offered. Her father is a proud man used to making his own way in the world. _All this must be embarrassing and painful for him._ "Maybe, I can find work to help settle some of our debts. Victoria, do you know of some work in town, perhaps? There must be something that I can do."

"I cannot allow you to do that, my daughter!" _I knew you had it in you. Everything is going according to plan..._

"You taught me that a Herrera always takes care of his debts, Father."

"There are not many jobs available. A dress shop would be ideal for you but the caballero's wives get their dresses made by a seamstress in Monterrey. The padre hired a new teacher to teach the children at the mission...The only work that I could think of would be…in…in my tavern...It is respectable work…It pays well but it takes a cool head to handle the more…undesirable elements. I wish that I could think of something more suitable."

"I would be willing to learn if you would teach me, Victoria. I need the work. I am not too proud to work in your tavern. I would be perfectly safe there, Victoria. You are my best friend…I need your help," Amanda pleaded, "I know I can do it!"

Victoria pretended to think it over. She knew that she would give her friend the job if she needed it. It would be a good learning experience for Amanda in more ways than one..."It is hard working at the tavern but with the wedding approaching I need an extra hand. I will be busy with the final preparations but Pilar will be there to help you. If you are willing, then the job is yours."

"Thank you, Victoria. You won't regret this! I will be the best manager you have ever had!"

"You don't think that you will start out as a manager, my daughter? You don't have the experience or expertise to manage the tavern. That would not be fair to the ladies who already work there," Don Miguel interrupted._ My daughter has much to learn I'm afraid. _

"Pilar manages the tavern while I am away. I want you to be a waitress for the time being. It is the only position that I can offer right now."

Diego watched as his fiancée played her part perfectly. _Amanda, you have your work cut out for you. I am glad that I am not _ _in your shoes. Victoria will make sure that you earn your keep_...

"I am your friend, Victoria. I thought that that meant something."

"Senorita Escalante cannot let friendship get in the way of business."

"I can do anything I set my mind to," she huffed, "Victoria,I will take the job. Now, if you will excuse me...I have pressing matters that I must attend to." The trio watched as Amanda walked out of the garden with her head held high. _I will show all of them that I can do this...No one will ever underestimate me again..._

"It seems as though my daughter is up for the challenge...Part one of my plan has been a success. Senorita Escalante…."

"Please call me, Victoria."

"I expect no special treatment for my daughter. Your tavern is a safe respectable establishment and I trust you implicitly."

"Amanda will be treated like any other waitress. I value my employees and the soldiers frequent my tavern regularly so it is safe. I am certain that my fiancée will be there on a frequent basis, Don Miguel. We will take good care of your daughter."

"Thank you, Victoria. She will be in good hands under your supervision and the watchful eye of Zorro himself," he added as he looked at Don Diego, "Your secret is safe with me, son. My daughter could not be in better hands."


	57. Chapter 57

Chapter 57

"Rise and shine," Victoria remarked as she pulled the curtains apart to let in a little early morning sunshine. "Time to start a new day, Amanda."

The woman burrowed in the warm, inviting covers of her bed. _This feels good. __Come back tomorrow, Victoria. It is much too early…_

"We must not be late for your first day on the job. Breakfast must be prepared…The doors will need to be opened soon," Victoria pulled the covers off Amanda's bed.

"Can't I have a few more minutes, Victoria," she yawned, "I will be with you in a few more minutes, that's all."

"If we don't get started now, then everything will not be ready for the breakfast crowd. Diego has already agreed to take us to the tavern this morning. Your father is depending on you….You agreed to take this job, my friend. Maybe it is too much for you after all." _That ought to get her going._

"I need a few minutes to get my bearing. I can handle this I am a Herrera, after all. Now if you will excuse me I have to get dressed," Amanda stated in a huff.

ZZZ

_This is going even better than Don Miguel planned. You are_ _about to get a good dose of how the other half lives._

"Good morning, _Querida_," Diego said as he kissed her cheek, "You look as though you are ready to start the day. How is your newest employee faring this morning?"

"She was not too happy about getting up at these hours. She is getting dressed as we speak. She is about to get a taste of life as one of the working class…"

"These hours are not for the faint of heart. You are accustomed to it but it takes a bit of getting used to."

"I did what needed to be done. I don't know what I would have done without you and your father's support. Gracias, _mi amor."_

"I have always believed in you and your abilities."

"All those years, I thought that you were in bed getting your beauty sleep. I thought you were just an indolent caballero not interested in serving the pueblo but you were protecting the people, doing night patrols and whatever emergency came up. I was so enamored with Zorro that I could not see the man behind the mask...I completely underestimated you. I will never do that again. I love you, Diego de la Vega and I am proud of you."

"It means a lot to hear you say that. I was afraid that you would not love the real man behind the mask. Those hours were well spent with you as Zorro. I will never regret that, Victoria," the tall caballero smiled.

"It will remain our little secret, Diego. I have no desire to face the wrath of Alejandro de la Vega," she smiled as she returned his kiss.

"My father would not be pleased if he had known how I was spending my time," Diego grimaced as he thought of his father's reaction if he ever found out…

"Just think in a few days…we will be together as husband and wife…no more stolen kisses in the night…secret rendezvous…."

"Marriage will not be the end of our romance…It will be just the beginning." The couple smiled as Amanda appeared in the doorway. "Good morning, Amanda."

"Good morning, Diego, Victoria," she rubbed her eyes tiredly.

"Forgive me, Amanda but aren't you a little overdressed." The blue gown was a little too fine for the chores of a waitress. Diego struggled to hide a smirk...

"This is what I usually wear every day. Is something wrong, Victoria?"

"You will be on your feet all day…waiting on tables, washing dishes all the things that a busy waitress does. I can find an apron for you and some comfortable shoes. Besides, you will not have time to change, Pilar and Maria are already there."

"Don't we have time for breakfast, Victoria? I am positively famished."

"We can eat on the way, Amanda. Consuela has already provided some food for us," the taverness said as she linked her arm through her fiancée's, "I know you are eager to start your first day at work. I am sure that after a while, you will get used to these hours. Let's be on our way then."

Diego hid his smile as he listened to Victoria's remarks. _No doubt about it, Amanda would learn a lot working with his fiancée. Hopefully, she would learn to appreciate what she had…._

ZZZ

"What are you doing here so early, Sergeant?" Pilar asked as she wiped the tables. Victoria was uncharacteristically late today. _I am sure this has something to do with Amanda Herrera, no doubt. _The woman was coming to work today. _I wonder how she will perform her duties…The woman was used to a life of privilege. Well, that is certainly about to change…._

"I was on early patrol this morning. It is good to be busy, Pilar. It takes my mind off my troubles."

"I will fix a plate of _huevos rancheros _for you, Sergeant. Would you like a cup of café to go with that?"

"Gracias."

The sergeant was a good man and deserved better than the likes of Amanda Herrera…._Speak of the devil…_

"Good morning, Pilar," Victoria entered the kitchen followed by Diego and _that_ woman. The taverness tied her apron around her waist as she kissed her fiancée. "I will have your breakfast ready for you in a few minutes."

"Gracias, Querida," he went through the curtains and into the main room. "Good morning, Mendoza."

"Don Diego, what are you doing here so early? You usually come in a little later."

"I have gotten behind on some things so I decided to come in a little earlier. I wanted to spend some time with my fiancée as well."

"Even before you were engaged you spend quite a bit of time here," Mendoza teased.

"Did I really spend that much time here, Sergeant?"

"You have the finest cook in the territory, Don Diego. Everyone knows you came here for more than the food. I knew you were sweet on Senorita Escalante even though you tried to hide it."

"I did…Didn't I? Things worked out for the best, Sergeant," he smiled. _I hope things work out for you, amigo…_

"I wonder what is taking Pilar so long with my food."

"Victoria hired a new serving girl, Mendoza. She needs the job and my fiancée is showing her the ropes so to speak."

"Your orders are on their way, gentlemen," Victoria stated as she approached the table. "My new waitress is bringing them out…."

"I know that good help is hard to find," Mendoza remarked.

_You have no idea,_ the taverness thought. "This is Amanda, my new waitress. The senorita will take good care of you, gentlemen. Let her know if there is anything you need…."


	58. Chapter 58

Chapter 58

Amanda placed the orders on the table in front of her two customers. _Why does he have to be the first customer that I waited on? Did it have to be so soon? _It was awkward enough to be put in this position because of her father's financial problems…Having Jaime see her this way was embarrassing and awkward to say the least. Thankfully, he was a gentleman and would treat her with courtesy and respect…

_"Amanda, what are you doing here?" What exactly was going on here? What was she of all people doing here? A lady of her station would not be working in a tavern unless…._

"I am working here, Sergeant. It is my first day at my new job. I needed the work. It is a long story."

"What does your father say about this, Amanda? I am sure that he is against this idea of yours." _Don Miguel must be in dire financial straits to allow his daughter to work at all…_It was difficult seeing her working when she was accustomed to a life of luxury...

"My father has no say so in the matter. Besides this is only temporary...I plan on working here until we can recover financially."

"Is there anything that I can do to help?"

"That is very kind of you, my father and I will manage somehow. Now, if you will excuse me, I have some more orders to attend to. Enjoy your meal, gentlemen. I will be in the kitchen if you need me."

"Gracias, Senorita," Mendoza smiled once he recovered from his shock.

ZZZ

"Thank you, Amanda. Everything looks delicious. Could I have some lemonade, _por favor_? Gracias." Diego was determined to treat her like any other waitress at the tavern. _I hope that Don Miguel's plan works..._

"Si, Don Diego and I will bring you some café, Sergeant, if you wish."

"If it would not be too much trouble," Mendoza watched as Amanda left to get their beverages, "Don Diego, why didn't you tell me that Amanda was the tavern's new waitress? What is going on here?"

"Don Miguel is having financial difficulties and Amanda is working here until they can be resolved. It all happened rather suddenly, _amigo_. They are staying at our hacienda until he gets back on his feet. Amanda insisted on helping her father. There was nothing we could do to dissuade her."

"Amanda can be quite stubborn when she wants to be, Diego. It is very kind of you to offer them a place to stay. Don Miguel is used to the finer things in life and so is Amanda...This whole experience must be difficult for them."

"Amanda is stronger than we think and I believe that this experience will be good for her…."

_Perhaps, it would be good for Amanda to see how the other half lived…she had been sheltered for much too long..."_I hope so, Don Diego."

"I certainly hope so, amigo. I certainly hope so…"

ZZZ

Amanda walked from table to table taking orders under Victoria's watchful eye. _She is holding her own, _the taverness thought amusedly. _Perhaps, there was more to the woman than meets the eye. _Victoria started as she heard the sound of plates hitting the floor. _Perhaps, I spoke too soon…_

"I am sorry, Senor Balderas. I will get you another order. This is my first day on the job and I am still learning. Let me get you another plate of tamales…"

"Senorita, where is my order," another voice sounded from across the room, "You said that it would be ready ten minutes ago."

"Coming, Senor," the overwhelmed woman continued, "I am coming." _I only have two hands, you idiot, I would love to dump this whole plate on your lap…_"Here you are, sir. Just as you ordered…"

"This is not my order, Senorita. I ordered the _chili relleno_. These are enchiladas."

"Forgive me, Senor. I will get it right away."

"Victoria, aren't you going to do anything? She is your friend, you know." Pilar felt sorry for the young woman. She remembered her first days of the job but she had overcome those obstacles and become Victoria's trusted right arm.

"She has to deal with this herself. She has to solve her own problems. If I step in now, it might destroy her confidence. She needs to do this and this is the only way that we can help her. I know that she can do it," the taverness confessed. _Amanda will not let me down. I can feel it…_

_Senor Balderas is not the easiest man in the world to deal with even for an experienced waitress like myself. _ The younger woman was not the best waitress in the world but this was her first day on the job and hopefully she would improve with time. _I hope Victoria has not made a mistake by hiring her...Time will tell..._

ZZZ

"How do you deal with this every day, Victoria?" Amanda enquired as she put down her tray, "That man outside is positively insufferable. There was no pleasing him."

"I had no choice, Amanda. My family left me in charge of this place. I was much younger than you are now...At times, the customers can be rude and the men tried to take liberties that they should not. I had to learn how to handle them myself."

"I thought that you had Don Alejandro and Diego to support you."

"They could not be here all the time. I needed to earn people's respect. The tavern is my responsibility. Its success or failure depends on me and my staff. We have to work together to make it a success."

"I don't know if I could have done this….When I was fifteen all I had to think about was what dress would I wear, fitting into the right social circles…finding the right man to marry. I never knew what it meant to struggle for your very livelihood, Victoria."

"No matter what Javier said or did, you are a strong woman. You must have confidence in yourself…"

"Amanda, are those orders ready yet?" Pilar asked as she walked into the kitchen, "Senor Balderas is being his usual annoying self."

"Si, they are ready," Amanda smiled as she placed the orders on her tray, "and so am I."


	59. Chapter 59

Chapter 59

Victoria closed the tavern doors. It had been a long, interesting day. Amanda had done well for her first day on the job but not without a few mishaps. The taverness thought about her first days managing the tavern. She had broken quite a few dishes, mixed up some orders...Her mother had taught her some of the basics but the rest she had discovered on her own.

"I am exhausted. My feet are killing me," Amanda wiggled her toes tiredly, "This was just my first day and I am so tired."

"It was busy today but nothing out of the ordinary," Pilar dried the last of the dishes, "Victoria and I are accustomed to this. I am certain that you will be too once you get your bearings. Isn't that so, Victoria?"

"It is hard work but it feels good to know that you have done your best…that the customers enjoyed their meal and tomorrow, the cycle starts again." Victoria helped Pilar put up the last of their dishes as Amanda swept the floor. "It was a good start, Amanda but you need to work on…"

"The way I handle the customers, especially Senor Balderas. He could try the patience of a saint."

"That is true," Victoria laughed, "but when you do an excellent job he is the first one to give you a generous tip. Think of it as a challenge, Amanda…I learned the hard way but you have to be up to the challenge. I remember my first day…I think I broke at least five dishes that day. My mother made me pay for them. It was a lesson I learned well."

"You mean…that I have to pay for the dishes that I broke…Victoria, you cannot be serious. It could happen to anyone."

"She did the same thing to me, Amanda. I will never make those mistakes again," Pilar admitted, "Consider yourself fortunate that you only broke three or four."

"At this rate, my pay will probably be pretty small," she groused.

"You should be proud of yourself, Amanda. You cannot expect instant success overnight, I am afraid," the taverness said as she removed her apron, "We should get ready for bed. I will show you to your room."

"But aren't we going back to the hacienda, Victoria? I thought that Diego would be here to pick us up." Amanda thought that she would be staying at the hacienda. It was certainly more comfortable than the tavern…

"It would be too tiring for him to pick us up every evening after work given the late hours we will be working and the early morning openings. Your room will be quite comfortable," the taverness smiled to herself. 'We have a long day ahead of ourselves."

ZZZ

Diego smiled as he sipped the last of his orange juice. He enjoyed watching Victoria interact with her customers. His fiancée was certainly in her element as she went from table to table. Today, they would attend one of their final counseling sessions with Padre Benitez. The wedding was fast approaching. Victoria had already been fitted for her gown and Diego's dark blue suit was also ready. He had saved it for the occasion and he was more than happy to know that the day was almost here. "Are you ready, Victoria? The good padre is waiting for us."

"I don't know if I can go right now. Maria is still not here and Pilar has to tend to the kitchen." This time was extremely busy and as many hands were needed as possible…

"I can send Felipe to help out in the kitchen. He is quite resourceful, you know or perhaps the good sergeant here would be glad to help out."

"I don't know Don Diego. Amanda might not like having me around," Mendoza said nervously, "It might be awkward for her…"

"This is a small pueblo, Mendoza. The two of you will bump into each other from time to time. Besides, you are so good in the kitchen. I really could use the help until Maria gets here. Do it for me, Sergeant."

Mendoza sighed as he looked at the charming innkeeper. _Senorita Escalante is one of my favorite people. I can deny her nothing. _"Show me the way to the kitchen, Senorita. I will be glad to help you."

Diego rolled his eyes at this fiancée's antics._ I wonder what my soon to be wife is up to. Knowing Victoria as I do…I know she is up to something_. _Pilar could easily handle the tavern even if Amanda were the only help available…._

ZZZ

"Pilar, Mendoza is going to help out until Maria arrives," Victoria said as the sergeant tied an apron around his waist, "Sergeant, just prepare the basic dishes nothing too spicy. I know how you love spicy food."

"You can trust me, Senorita Victoria. I will not let you down."

"One order of tamales, Pilar and one order of enchiladas, _por favor_," Amanda stated as she walked into the kitchen quickly. The woman was surprised to see her former fiancée preparing the food instead of Pilar, "Jaime, what are you doing here? I thought Pilar was in here. I…I...I am surprised to see you here."

"Victoria asked me to help out until Maria arrives. I am actually very good with preparing food. I have done this before...I am merely helping a dear friend…"

Jaime was very fond of the innkeeper and her fiancée. He loved food but was surprised at the extent of his cooking skills. There was more to the man than meets the eye…"I didn't know that, Jaime. I hope it won't be too awkward today…Our… our working together and all."

"This is a small pueblo. If you plan on staying here, then you need to adjust to seeing me in the tavern from time to time. I often spend my free time here. Diego and Victoria are my friends and nothing can change that. I hope that the two of us will at least be civil to each other, Amanda. I hope that we can be friends..."

"Friends, it is and thank you, Jaime. You are a gentleman in every sense of the word. I have some duties to take care of…I will be back in a few minutes for those orders," she smiled. _At least, that is over…._

Mendoza smiled as he watched his fiancée walk through the curtains. _Perhaps, she is growing up after all…._


	60. Chapter 60

Chapter 60

"So what exactly are you up to, my love," Diego asked as they walked out of the padre's study. _Matchmaking, no doubt..._ Victoria was a practical woman but she was also a romantic at heart.

"What makes you think I am up to something, Diego de la Vega?"

"There is something going on in that clever mind of yours. Pilar had Amanda there to help her and the tavern was not exactly filled to capacity." The tall caballero contemplated the possibilities. "You have not given up on Amanda and Mendoza. You are trying to throw them together, aren't you?"

"I want to see them back together…That is why I…"

"That is why you agreed to go along with Don Miguel's plan. Give her a job. Throw her directly into Mendoza's path. I hope that your plan does not backfire, Victoria."

"A dose of reality is exactly what she needs. Diego. She needs to see how blessed she is.."

"I cannot imagine my life without you. Only a few more days and we will be man and wife," he kissed her tenderly.

Isabella smiled as the couple came towards her. "Diego, your father is waiting for you at the hacienda. He has a few things he wants to discuss with you. I thought that I might find you here with your lovely fiancée."

"This was our last counseling session with Padre Benitez…Only a few more days until we are man and wife."

"I don't think that I have seen your father this excited since…"

"He married my mother. The only thing that would make him happier would be to hold his first grandchild in his arms."

"It will be our pleasure to provide him with a grandchild or two."

"My father has spent so much of his life worrying about me, Isabella. I want him to find love again. If only, he would open himself up to the possibility."

"I have the perfect woman in mind," Isabella stated, "My cousin Renata…I don't know if you remember her. She visited us several years ago…" Her cousin had met Alejandro several years ago and seemed quite taken with him_. Perhaps, now would be the perfect time to do a little matchmaking…_

"Her son Carlos and I were at the university at the same time. He is a good friend of mine. I have not spoken to him in several years but I do recall meeting his mother..."

"If we reintroduced them…let things develop between them," she smiled as her voice trailed off.

_It seems that I am not the only matchmaker here and my fiancée is not opposed to the idea. Don Alejandro is about to get a dose of his own medicine_."That sounds like a wonderful idea, Isabella," Victoria laughed, "but you have to be subtle. Don Alejandro is almost as clever as his son. Will he be receptive to the idea or will he be as uncooperative as his son?"

"I was not uncooperative, Victoria. I was just waiting for the right woman," Diego protested, "None of those ladies could hold a candle to you."

"I am glad that you did not consider any of those ladies. You had the good taste to fall in love with me," she teased. _I would have pulled their hair out if anyone of them had come near him..._

"Seeing Diego settled and happy will perhaps convince his father to find love again."

"I want that more than anything, Isabella. I don't want him to be alone anymore. I would not stand in his way, Isabella."

"Diego, you gave Alejandro a reason to go on living. You did not prevent him from remarrying. Luis and I will start putting things into motion. If all goes well, then perhaps by next year, your father will have a new wife…"

ZZZ

Mendoza spent the remainder of the day preparing dishes for the clientele. If he had his way, this would be his career after he retired from the military. He enjoyed working with Amanda. It had been awkward at first but she had taken to the job better than he had anticipated.

"How was your day, Sergeant?"

"It was a good day, Don Diego. Senorita Victoria. How did your session with Padre Benitez go?"

"Everything is all set for the wedding. I had a few things to finish at _The Guardian_ so Victoria and I will have early dinner at the hacienda with my father and the Cristobas. There has been so much to do but it will all be worth it."

"Did Maria ever show up today? I was so busy that I did not have time to check on you," Victoria wondered.

"Funny that you should mention that, Senorita Victoria. Maria's brother Jose came into the tavern today. I asked him whether his sister was coming in today. He could have sworn that Maria told you last night that she would not be in today."

"I must have forgotten about it, Mendoza. With the wedding coming up so soon I have barely had time to think."

"Senorita Victoria, it is not like you to be so forgetful. It was all a little too convenient…Maria not showing up…Your needing extra help, especially today of all days. Amanda working in your tavern…What exactly are you up to?"

"What makes you think that I am up to something, Sergeant? I actually needed the help. Maria had an emergency that could not be helped. Amanda needs the money. I asked you because I knew I could depend on you. What could I expect to gain from any of this," she said innocently.

_I think he has you down to rights, my dear. _

"Putting the two of us in the same place at the same time…Pilar knows how to run your tavern. I have seen the two of you do it before. Why now all of a sudden?"

"Emergencies happen. It was all purely coincidental. I assure you. Nothing more. Nothing less."

Victoria could not resist the opportunity to try a little matchmaking on his behalf..."Everyone knows how often I come to the tavern on a daily basis and that is what you were counting on. You could not resist the opportunity."

"You still love Amanda and I believe that she loves you, too. You cannot fault me for trying. I only want the two of you to be as happy as Diego and I are." The senorita kissed the sergeant's cheek lightly.

"Be careful with this one, Don Diego or she will have you wrapped around your little finger."

"It may already be too late, Sergeant," the tall caballero gazed at his fiancée, "but I don't mind."

"All is forgiven, Senorita. Your heart was in the right place. I hope that whatever you planned works for both our sakes."

"So do I, Sergeant. So do I."


	61. Chapter 61

Chapter 61

Several days had passed since Mendoza and Amanda's encounter in the tavern. The sergeant had filled in for Maria on another occasion and had gotten to observe his former fiancée on a day to day basis. She was handling things well from all appearances and seemed to be gaining confidence each day. Victoria and Diego were finished with the wedding preparations and tomorrow was the big day. Mendoza was a little nervous about being the best man but he was honored at the same time. No one understood the friendship between the sergeant and the caballero but he did not particularly care about what other people thought. Diego was his best friend and nothing could change that….

"There you are, amigo," Diego said as he walked into the tavern.

"If you are looking for your fiancée, unfortunately, the ladies have gone out to the hacienda to talk to Maria about the food and some other last minute details that need to be taken care of…."

"I cannot wait until we are finally married and we can be together for the rest of our lives."

"I want to share my life with someone special. I have been a bachelor for much too long," the portly sergeant loved being a soldier but he wanted a home and family of his very own. "I had such high hopes for my relationship with Amanda. We were so close…If not for Javier, then we might have been married by now."

"Amanda needs to be ready to commit herself to marriage. You deserve someone who adds something to your life. You were committed to making your relationship with Amanda work and you deserve the same from her. I had my doubts about whether Victoria could love me for who I am. It almost stopped me from even dreaming of a future with her," Diego continued, "we have gotten to know each other as friends first and now I cannot imagine a better partner and wife."

"I wish you and Senorita Victoria the very best. I am certain that you will be very happy together."

"I believe that we will, Sergeant," he smiled. _Only a few hours more and all my dreams will finally come true_….

ZZZ

"Are you pleased with the menu, Senorita Victoria?' Maria asked Diego's future bride. She had taken great pains to select the finest dishes to suit the bride and the groom. She hoped that the younger woman would be pleased with her selections.

"It sounds wonderful, Maria. I am sure that we will enjoy everything. Gracias." _It is almost here_. _Tomorrow, we will be man and wife._

"I want everything to be perfect for you and Don Diego." The cook had known Diego since he was a boy and was glad to see him finally marrying and settling down. _I never thought that boy would get married…._

"I am sure it will be. Isabella, is everything ready for tomorrow…the decorations…Is there something that I am forgetting?"

"Everything is taken care of Victoria. All you need to do is relax. The ladies and I have seen to everything. You are nervous but that is to be expected. It will be a beautiful ceremony. Trust me," the older woman counseled. _I remember those feelings quite well…I know Diego is probably nervous as well…_

"I suppose all the excitement is finally catching up to me," Victoria admitted, "Tomorrow cannot come soon enough for me."

"It will be here before you know it. Come, Maria has taken care of everything. Let's gather a few of your belongings. Manuel will drive us back to the tavern. Diego is probably just as anxious as you are, dear girl but I have no doubt that the two of you are meant for each other," Isabella stated as she hugged the younger woman.

"Thank you, Isabella. I needed that. My mother probably would have said the same thing. She knew just what to say to make me feel better. You are right and the wedding will be beautiful. With all of this love and support, it can be nothing less…."

ZZZ

The beautiful, sunlit day was perfect for the wedding of the year in the pueblo of Los Angeles. The mission chapel was beautifully decorated with an assortment of flowers from the de la Vega garden. The townspeople had gathered to witness the joining of two of its prominent citizens, Victoria Escalante and Diego de la Vega. Don Alejandro had spared no expense in making it a memorable occasion from the flowers to the food to the guests assembled for the ceremony. The old don proudly escorted his future daughter-in-law down the aisle. Victoria was positively radiant as she walked toward her groom. The lace mantilla cascaded down over her shoulders and over her raven hair. The white lace custom dress was traditional except for the color but accentuated the bride's figure. Diego only had eyes for the vision of grace and beauty approaching him…He was fortunate to have a woman who was beautiful not only on the outside but on the inside as well…

Victoria smiled at her groom who looked especially dashing in his dark blue tailcoat, black sash and cravat. His dark hair gleamed and his intense blue eyes were focused only on her. All too soon, the vows were said, the rings exchanged and the bride and groom shared a gentle yet passionate kiss. The couple smiled as Padre Benitez introduced them as Diego and Victoria de la Vega. They walked back down the aisle as a sea of well-wishers congratulated them on becoming man and wife. Don Alejandro was especially pleased to finally welcome Victoria as an official member of the family…

"You are all invited to the hacienda for the reception," Don Alejandro announced proudly. The old don advanced to his carriage followed by the newlyweds in their own finely decorated carriage. The couple only had eyes for each other as they climbed inside the carriage. It had been a wonderful day and it was only going to get better…


	62. Chapter 62

Chapter 62

"The food is delicious," Mendoza said as he munched the tamales.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Sergeant?" Don Alejandro said as he approached Diego's friend. _The man certainly has an appetite_. "The two of them look wonderful together. Don't you think?"

"Si, Don Alejandro. I have never seen a more attractive couple. I am glad that they are finally together." The sergeant looked longingly at his former fiancée on the arm of her father. _Dios, she is so beautiful…_

"Why don't you ask Amanda to dance, Sergeant? She has not danced yet. I am sure that she would like to," the old don encouraged. _Go on, Mendoza..._

"I will, Don Alejandro," Mendoza walked over to his former fiancée and her father. "_Hola_, Don Miguel. Senorita Amanda, may I have the pleasure of this dance?"

"I would love to, Jaime. Are you enjoying yourself? It was a beautiful wedding, wasn't it?"

'Si, it was. Diego and Victoria are together at last. I am sure that they will be very happy. It makes me want the same happiness for myself." _With you, _he added silently.

Diego and Victoria glanced at the couple dancing a few feet away from them."_Querido_, I wonder how things are going between the two of them…"

"Matchmaking again, dear wife. Working in the tavern has been good for Amanda and Mendoza as well. They are becoming friends, Victoria and that is a good thing. It will take time, my love. I am hopeful that they will work things out somehow."

"I agree, husband. We started out as friends. Didn't we? That is a good thing. I wondered who Zorro was under the mask…if we had anything in common…what would we talk about…I am glad he turned out to be my best friend." _Having a friend who just happened to be her husband was more than I could have ever hoped for…I am so blessed…._

"So am I, _Querida_," Diego brushed her lips lightly with his own. "Our life together will definitely be an adventure in more ways than one."

ZZZ

"Things are going well," Don Emilio said as he approached Don Alejandro, "I don't know if I have ever seen a happier couple than your son and his new wife."

"If not for your help, this day would not have been possible. If not for you warning me about Javier and Ramon, then Diego would probably have been jailed…God knows what we would have done without you. I cannot begin to tell you how grateful I truly am..."

"They deserve happiness given the sacrifices that they have both made for this pueblo. Yes, my friend, I know your secret and I would never betray you or your son," Don Emilio continued, "The way they look at each other…the changes in Diego over the last few months... He is a brave man, Alejandro, a son worthy of the de la Vega name."

"He has always been worthy of the name. I just could not see it," he confessed. "I only wish that Elena were here to witness this…"

"She is here, Alejandro. Every time you look at Diego, I know that you see your darling Elena. She would be proud of him and the bride that he has chosen. This is a happy occasion. One that you have dreamed about for years. How about some refreshments, my friend?"

"Lead the way, Emilio," the old don smiled. _It was a time for rejoicing not mourning…I have much to look forward to…._

"Alejandro, Emilio," Isabella said as she walked up to the two men, "I was looking for the two of you." The lady was joined by an attractive brunette slightly younger than herself. _I hope Alejandro will not be too upset with me for what I am about to do... _"You remember my cousin, Senora Renata Torres?"

Don Alejandro remembered meeting the lovely woman several years ago in Monterrey. _This is Isabella's doing, no doubt_. "Welcome to my hacienda. I hope that you are enjoying yourself, Senora?"

"Gracias, Don Alejandro. It has been several years since we have seen each other. I would like to thank Diego and Victoria for their kind invitation. I can think of no happier occasion. Diego is such a charming young man and his wife is an intelligent, vivacious young woman."

_So, my son is involved in this __and evidently my dear daughter-in-law as well. _The old don glanced at his son and Victoria who seemed to be involved in conversation with Amanda and Mendoza. _I will have a few words with you in the morning, my son…_

Emilio watched his friend interact with the attractive widow._ I guess Diego is getting some of his own back…It was hilarious to see Don Alejandro get a taste of his own medicine. _"Will you be staying in the pueblo long, Senora Torres? I would be honored if you and the Cristobas along with my dear friend Alejandro would dine at my hacienda while you are in Los Angeles. It has been much too long since I entertained at my home."

"I will be staying here for several days, in fact. It would be my pleasure, Don Emilio," she smiled sincerely.

"If you will excuse me, Alejandro. There is something that I must speak to Luis about. Will you keep Renata entertained?"

"Isabella is not too subtle is she, Don Alejandro," Renata stated honestly, "She means well but I know that she is up to something."

"I am quite certain of that. I suspect that my son and his bride are involved as well. You are unattached and so am I. It stands to reason..."

"My cousin cannot resist the opportunity especially when it comes to me. Please forgive me, Senor de la Vega. I only came for a short visit not to find another husband."

"Please call me, Alejandro," he insisted, "Usually, I am the one who is doing the matchmaking. Now, I know what it feels like to have the shoe on the other foot so to speak."

"Alejandro, please call me Renata. My daughters dealt with my attempts at matchmaking as well but they found suitable husbands without my help. Our loved ones want to see us happy. I cannot fault them even though it can be trying at times."

The old don laughed at the attractivewoman's candor. "I suppose, we can forgive them. Would you like a tour of the hacienda and the gardens, perhaps? I am sure that neither Isabella nor Emilio will be back for several minutes."

"Thank you, Alejandro. I would like that very much," she said as the caballero offered her his arm….


	63. Chapter 63

Chapter 63

"Your father looks like he is enjoying himself, Diego," Victoria watched Don Alejandro and Renata walk toward the garden. The old don would probably be upset with his son and his wife but for now, all was well.

"I am sure that when this is over we will get quite an earful," the tall caballero sighed, "I will need you there to curb some of my father's anger. I know that he cannot resist you, _Querida_."

"Don't tell me Zorro himself is afraid of his own father? I am surprised at you, Diego de la Vega."

"You have never been on the receiving end of the de la Vega temper, Victoria. My father can be quite a force to be reckoned with. Hopefully, he can wait until the morning before he confronts me…"

"Maybe it won't be as bad as you think, _mi amor_. Besides, it is about time your father got a taste of his own medicine. He has been trying to find a wife for you for years. Thank God, he did not succeed."

"Maybe, if we promise him a grandchild or two then we can escape his wrath."

"Speaking of which, Senor de la Vega. Don't you think it's about time for us to leave this party? I can think of something much more entertaining to do, about now."

"I wondered when you would ever ask, my love." Diego smiled delighted at his bride's suggestion. The couple proceeded to say goodnight and headed toward the bridal chamber….

ZZZ

"It has been a wonderful party, Alejandro. Seeing our children happy and settled is one of life's finest events. My daughters married fine men and my son has been blessed with a wonderful wife."

"I cannot agree more, Renata. I never thought that my son would marry."

"I hope that you will have many grandchildren to carry on the de la Vega name. I wish that my husband could have lived to see his grandchildren. He would have been so proud of them…I see my dear Roberto in each of my grandsons."

"Diego is so much like Elena in many ways."

"I can see a lot of you in him, too, Alejandro."

"He is a good son even though…"

"You are a little put off by his attempt at matchmaking. Believe me it comes with the territory. I am sure he means well."

"I am a grown man, Renata. I should be able to make my own decisions." _I sound like my son. How many times did I pressure him into meeting some caballero's daughter? I only wanted the best for him….You wanted him to be married…give you grandchildren and now the shoe is firmly on the other foot. I did what I did out of love for Diego…And now my friends are doing the same thing for me…How ironic…_

"You don't have to get married. Enjoy your life…travel…visit old friends. I don't regret one single minute that I spent with Roberto and our family. I will always love him. He is a part of me as Elena will always be a part of you."

"Our time together seemed so short but," he hesitated, "It was the happiest time of my life."

"You are still young. You have taken care of your son…you run this ranchero...you are a leader in the community... What of Don Alejandro de la Vega the man? What are your dreams for the future?"

_Who am I?_ _Am I just Elena's husband? Diego's father?_ His life had been centered around his late wife…then raising their son and running the hacienda. _Was there more to life than those things? __Could Isabella and Luis be right about me?_

"_Being a grandfather is like nothing in the world, Alejandro but," Luis hesitated, "you have so much to give, my friend. Elena would not want you to live the rest of your life in mourning. You are still young…"_

"Why would anyone be interested in an old man like me?"

"You are an attractive man…a man who has experienced a lot in life. You deserve to be happy," she stated honestly. "Forgive me, Don Alejandro. Sometimes, I have a tendency to speak my mind."

"I have the same tendency myself. I think that we will get along well, Renata." _She is a breath of fresh air. I would not mind getting to know her better. Perhaps, they are right. It is not too late… _"I am famished. Would you care for more refreshments? Maria has prepared enough food to feed an army. May I escort you to the dining room, dear lady?"

"I would be honored, Alejandro."

ZZZ

"Alone at last," Diego enfolded his wife in his arms. It felt so right, no natural to hold her in his arms...

Victoria listened to the steady beat of her husband's heart. This night would be the beginning of a new life for the two of them…a life spent as husband and wife. Her husband was more than she had ever hoped for. They had taken the journey from childhood friends to teenage infatuation, friendship and now to love…

"_Let me not to the marriage of true minds, Admit impediments,_"he quoted as Victoria sighed softly, "_Love is not love which alters when it alteration finds or bends with the remover to remove. __Doubt that the sun doth move. Doubt truth to be a liar but never doubt I love you, _Victoria de la Vega_." _

"I love you, Diego de la Vega," she whispered, "I will cherish this night for the rest of my life."


	64. Chapter 64

Chapter 64

Diego gazed down at his wife sleeping softly beside him._ I am married to the woman of my dreams. _It seemed so surreal yet he knew that it was true…Victoria Escalante….now Victoria de la Vega was finally his wife. _I never thought I could be so happy and the best is yet to come…_

Victoria snuggled against her husband's firm chest. It was indeed a glorious morning…The wedding was beautiful and the wedding night even more so. It had been everything that she had ever dreamed of and more…Diego had been so passionate yet she felt his love and care for her… _I am Diego's wife…No more stolen kisses in the night…no more worrying about where he was or if he had been injured…_The pueblo was flourishing under Don Alejandro's leadership. In fact, her father-in-law's military past was proving to be invaluable…With Diego's advice and additional reinforcements from Monterrey, the pueblo was much safer now.

"Good morning, Dona de la Vega," her husband kissed her gently, "you look beautiful this morning."

"Gracias, Senor de la Vega. I cannot think of a better way to wake up." The young bride returned his kiss with enthusiasm. "I could become accustomed to waking up like this every morning."

"Your wish is my command. You don't know how many times I have dreamed of holding you in my arms…in our own bed… I cannot ask for anything more." The tall caballero was glad to start this new phase of his life…as a husband and future father.

"I could, Senor de la Vega. I am positively famished," she smiled softly, "you don't suppose Maria would mind if we raided her kitchen."

"She always leaves some flan in the icebox for me. I suppose I could find some fruit, too," Diego said as he kissed her hand lightly. "I will be back in a few minutes." _I have a feeling that my bride is hungry and not just for food._ The new Dona de la Vega watched her husband who had now donned his pajamas and robe walk quietly toward the kitchen.

"Don't be too long, Diego." _You are going to need all the nourishment you can get. __Life was good. _

ZZZ

Don Alejandro nursed his cup of café thoughtfully. His son was finally married…he had the daughter that he had always wanted and had surprisingly enjoyed the time he spent with Renata. _I should be upset with my son but I am not._ Renata was lively and outspoken something that he admired in a woman. The old don looked up to see his son walking into the kitchen…

"Father, I am surprised to see you up so early," Diego said as he sat down at the table.

"I am surprised to see you up, my son," he teased, "I would have thought that I would not see you until this afternoon or the day after."

"My wife was hungry. Maria had plenty of food on hand so we decided to have an early morning snack." The caballero gathered some fruit and other items that he thought Victoria would like. _I am surprised that he hasn't brought up the subject of Renata_… _I need to leave before my father changes his mind…_

"Before you go, Diego. I want you to know that I am proud of you and that I love you. I could not ask for a better daughter-in-law. You and Victoria will be very happy together."

"Your good opinion means a lot to me. I cannot imagine my life without Victoria even though we have only been married a few short hours."

"I have not met a woman to equal your mother. She was one of a kind. I still miss her. I know that you want me to find love with someone else. Over the years, I have met others but no one has held my interest."

"Mother was the love of your life but she would have wanted you to find love again with someone worthy of you."

"I know that you, Isabella and your dear wife arranged my _chance_ encounter with Renata today. Don't bother to deny it, son. I know Isabella and her propensity for matchmaking. I am certain that my dear friend Luis was also a part of this...Getting back a little of your own. Eh…son," Don Alejandro teased, "I thought that you detested matchmaking of any kind. I am surprised that you would resort to such underhanded tactics. Really, Diego."

"I learned from the best, Father. I won't deny that I want you to be happy, Father. I knew that you were going to meet Renata at some point. I did not know that it would be this soon."

"Neither did I, son but Isabella is not the most subtle woman in the world. I met Renata several years ago at the Cristobas. I liked her even then but marriage was the last thing on my mind, Diego."

"How do you feel about our attempt at matchmaking?" The tall caballero had been on the receiving end of his father's machinations before..._I cannot help but reflect on the irony of it all._

"I am not upset, Diego. I enjoyed Renata's company but I am not ready to propose yet."

"Not on the first date anyway," Diego teased. "If you found love with someone else then it would be fine with me but only if that is what you want."

_Diego is certainly enjoying this. I guess I deserve this after all my attempts to find a suitable wife for my son. If I had known that he was sweet on Victoria all these years I would not have tried to find someone for him. I am still his father and he has no right to meddle in my affairs. I am still the head of this family,_ Don Alejandro thought. "Diego, I hope that all of you will let me handle this from now on. Renata is a fine woman and if something develops, you will be the first one to know."

"Point well taken, Father. I promise not to meddle but I cannot say the same for my wife or Isabella," he teased.

"I will have a talk with them, if necessary." Victoria could not resist a little matchmaking but thankfully they would be on their honeymoon soon. _That will delay the matchmaking for a little while. They can work on those grandbabies that I have wanted for so long..._ "We have talked long enough, my son. You don't want to keep your beautiful wife waiting. Good night, Diego."

"Goodnight, Father," he said as his father walk toward his own room. _Will wonders never cease? Wait until I tell my wife about the latest developments. On the other hand perhaps I will wait awhile…_


	65. Chapter 65

Chapter 65

Diego and Victoria walked along the beach hand in hand. The waves lapped gently at their feet as they walked along the shore. The sun shone brightly adding to the perfection of the day. The groom smiled as he thought of their honeymoon in Santa Paula. It had been filled with long walks on the beach, romantic picnics and intimate evenings enjoying each other's company.

"I almost wish that we could stay here forever," Victoria squeezed Diego's hand, "This has been the happiest time in my life."

"It is just the beginning, _Querida_. There is so much to show you but I have enjoyed having you all to myself." The wedding plans had taken the majority of their time lately so it was good to relax and practice their roles as husband and wife…Real life would interfere soon enough.

"If your father has his way…the hacienda will be filled with children but I would like to have you all to myself for a little while longer. Am I being selfish, _mi amor_?" Victoria wanted to get to know the man behind Zorro's mask a little better….There would be time enough for a family of their own.

"There is no rush no matter what father says…we will be blessed with children of our own when the time comes," he responded. Diego would welcome whatever children he and Victoria had but he also wanted to enjoy his time with his new wife. The caballero's own parents had so little time together and he knew the importance of spending time together as a couple. "I have hidden behind Zorro's mask for so long sometimes I wonder who I really am."

"I remember the mischievous boy you used to be….the impetuous teenager who jumped horses over Diablo Canyon…the Diego that came back from Spain and the dashing hero, Zorro. I still don't know how I didn't see it when you returned from Madrid. You had changed so much, Diego."

"I want you to see the real Diego…faults and all, Victoria. Zorro is a part of me but the Diego the pueblo sees is but a glimpse of the real me."

"I have the rest of my life to get to know the real Diego de la Vega. He is a man I yearn to know. The adventure is just beginning, dear husband."

"Are you certain that it will be an adventure, Victoria? I am just boring Diego, after all."

"You, Senor could never be boring, these last few days have been anything but boring. If our sons take after their father, there will never be a dull moment in our hacienda. Your father may regret his wish for a houseful of grandchildren!"

"I don't know about that, _Querida_. I imagine he will be surprised and delighted. I will be happy with whatever God blesses us with as long as our daughters are as beautiful and spirited as their mother," he smiled as he bent to kiss his new bride once more. "I look forward to our future together, Senora de la Vega." _With you by my side, it will definitely be an adventure…_

ZZZ

"Diego says that they will be spending a few extra days in Santa Paula," Don Alejandro was surprised that he had heard from the boy so soon but by the tone of his letter, Diego was definitely enjoying his honeymoon…

"I am happy for them, Don Alejandro," Mendoza said as he ate more of his albondigas soup, "Are you planning a celebration for them when they return?"

"I will gladly welcome the new Senora de la Vega to her new home. I will give them a day or two to settle in and then I will officially welcome my new daughter to our home. You are invited, of course and so is Amanda." _I hope there will be another wedding in the near future._

"I am sorry I took so long with your order, Don Alejandro," Amanda stated.

"No apologizes are necessary, Amanda. With Alicia under the weather, I am sure that you and Pilar are doing an excellent job. Diego and Victoria send their regards, by the way."

"I am surprised that the newlyweds found time to write," she teased good-naturedly. Everyone around them could see how smitten Diego and Victoria were with each other_. I am so happy for the two of them…I want the same thing for myself…_

"So am I...They will be back in a few days. I would like to invite you and your father to attend a party to celebrate their return." As an employee, Amanda was provided with a room of her own and meals as well. Her father had also secured a room in the tavern which was paid for with his own funds unbeknownst to his daughter….

"We have no fixed engagements that I know of. We would be glad to attend. I will see you there, Jaime, I suppose."

"Si, I hope you will save at least one dance for me, Amanda."

"I most definitely will, Senor. If you excuse me, I must get Senor Balderas' order. The man could try the patience of a saint," she whispered under her breath…

"Is my order ready, Senorita," the aforementioned caballero bellowed.

"Coming, Senor." _If only he would wait just one minute…Honestly…that man..._

"She has come a long way these past few weeks, Mendoza."

"That she has, Don Alejandro."

"You still love her. Don't you, Sergeant?"

"Si, Don Alejandro and someday soon, I hope she will realize that she loves me, too."

"From your mouth to God's ears, Sergeant."


	66. Chapter 66

Chapter 66

"Welcome home, Diego. Victoria." _The two of them were positively glowing.__ I will have those grandchildren soon by the looks of things_. "Manuel, would you bring the newlyweds things and put them in Diego's bedroom, _por favor_. I have missed you son."

"I missed you too, Father," the caballero smiled as Felipe emerged from the cave, "I have missed you, Felipe."

_Not too much_, the younger man signed cheekily. Felipe greeted Victoria warmly. He liked Diego's new bride and was glad that the two of them were finally together.

"Tell me about Santa Paula, my daughter. Did you get a chance to do any shopping or see any of the sights while you were there?" _If I know his son, then the young woman had little time for shopping or anything else for that matter…_

"We visited the beach and one shop had beautiful items." _My husband was not all that interested in shopping and neither was I,_ she added silently.

"You should enjoy spending time together before the babies arrive."

"Father, we are barely back from our honeymoon and you are already talking about grandchildren," Diego sighed, "Is that all you can think about?" _I wish he would have at least given us a day or two before he started talking about it…_

"You cannot fault an old man for trying, son."

"Old man, indeed? You may outlive all of us!"

"I am just teasing, my son. I cannot resist, Diego. This hacienda was made for a family to live in."

"It feels like a home now that Victoria is part of the family," he added as he caressed his bride's hand.

"Father. How are things going with Amanda and Mendoza?"

Diego rolled his eyes at his wife's concern. _Thank goodness, I am off the market or I would be their target…_

"Nothing yet, daughter but I invited them to dinner at our home tomorrow evening."

"And of course, they will be thrown together, Father," Diego smirked, "Really, Father have you no shame."

"It is just a diner party. What could happen, son?"

"You and my dear wife cannot resist an opportunity to play matchmaker. The poor man will not be able to rest until he is suitably married off. We tried to help him before and look how that turned out..."

"What harm would it do, Diego?" Victoria gazed at her husband with her most innocent expression…

"Victoria de la Vega, I can see the wheels turning in that beautiful head of yours…Step back a little…for me, _Querida_?" _Turnabout is fair play…._

_He knows I cannot resist those beautiful blue eyes..._"I will for you, Diego but I cannot say the same for your father."

"I will try to restrain myself a little…Alright, you have won this battle but…."

"I have not won the war," the tall caballero sighed.

ZZZ

"You are positively glowing, Victoria," Amanda said as she talked to her friend, "You and Diego look so happy."

"I could not ask for a more loving and devoted husband. I want to thank you and Pilar for taking such good care of the tavern while Diego and I were away. The sergeant said that the food was good though I hope it wasn't as good as mine…"

"Pilar and I kept things together while you were away. I managed to serve most of the customers without spilling anything on their laps and all of your dishes are still intact. But Senor Balderas….that man..."

"Tried to make your life miserable, I am sure. He tries my patience at times, too but he knows that I will not put up with his nonsense. Your father's debts should be settled in no time at all."

"Gracias, Victoria. You would be surprised at how many people have turned their backs on us now that we are no longer wealthy..."

"You and your father have done nothing wrong, Amanda. If my dear husband was concerned about wealth or station, he never would have considered marrying me. I confess that I was jealous of you at first. I thought that you may have had designs of Diego. I thought that…"

"I was a bit spoiled and selfish. I had everything handed to me on a silver platter but this experience has taught me that I am stronger than I ever imagined."

Victoria was surprised by Amanda's remarks. _The woman was growing up, after all._ "Whether things work out with you and the sergeant, I hope that you both find the happiness you deserve."

ZZZ

"Why don't you ask the woman to dance, Sergeant? I know you want to dance with her," Don Alejandro said as Mendoza bit off some of his empanada.

"Is it really that obvious, Don Alejandro?"

"Even a blind man could see it, Mendoza. Ask her before someone else takes the opportunity before you do."

"I will, Don Alejandro," the sergeant said as he finished his empanada. _Well, here goes nothing…_

ZZZ

"What are you up to now, Father? A little matchmaking, perhaps?"

"Just giving the sergeant a little encouragement, that's all. He just needed a push, that's all."

"You just cannot resist a little matchmaking. Can you, Father?"

"I am a hopeless romantic. Mendoza is in love with the woman. You know how it feels to be so close to your heart's desire but yet so far away. All those years of loving Victoria and not being able to be with her must have been difficult."

"Everything worked out as it should for Victoria and me. I believe that it will for the Sergeant and Amanda. Don't push too hard…It could backfire…"

"I will be careful, son. If you and my dear daughter succeed in providing me with grandchildren in the near future, then I will have something to occupy my time."

"We are working on it, Father. Trust me," he smiled, "Besides, if Isabella and Victoria have their way, then that won't be the only thing to occupy your time."

"Touché, my boy. Truthfully speaking, I don't mind one bit just don't let your wife or Isabella know…"

"You actually like Renata," Diego was delighted that his father was actually considering the idea…

"I am open to the possibility but I will take things one day at a time."

"I will respect your wishes, Father. If things work out, then I will gladly welcome her to the family. If not Renata, then I hope you find someone worthy of you. You deserve nothing less than the best."

"I know. Why don't you go find your lovely bride and dance with her? I know that you are longing for a dance as well."

"Gracias. I love you, Father."

_Good for you, son. To be young and in love._ _There is no finer feeling…._


	67. Chapter 67

Chapter 67

Amanda watched Diego dance with his wife. The newlyweds were enjoying themselves and the party was a success by the looks of it. Couples were socializing with each other and the atmosphere was festive..._If only, someone would ask me to dance,__ the evening would be perfect…_

Sergeant Mendoza walked up to Amanda and bowed before her. "Senorita Amanda, may I have the pleasure of this dance?"

"I would be honored, Jaime," she smiled as she took the sergeant's arm, "I have been longing for a dance tonight."

"A woman such as yourself should not be without a partner. The men here tonight must be blind."

"The men here tonight are avoiding me, Jaime. When my father was better off financially, I did not want for suitors but no one wants a woman with no dowry…Sometimes, mere beauty is not enough."

"I would not care if you had a dowry or not, Amanda. You are a beautiful, resourceful woman. Any man with eyes could see that."

"You are an unusual man, Jaime Mendoza. I was a fool to let you go. I hope that we can start over, if only as friends."

"I confess that I would like more than friendship from you. I…I…I still love you and hope that you can return my feelings someday. I want you to choose me of your own free will."

"I was hurt by what Javier had done. I doubted myself and it destroyed my relationship with you. I am stronger than I thought. I want to marry, have children and become the woman that I was created to be. I would like to start over, Jaime. Will you give me another chance?"

"I would like that very much."

ZZZ

"Those two look quite content...I wonder what is going on?"

"If I know you, Victoria de la Vega, then it won't take long for you to find out," he smirked, "You are such a romantic, my love."

"I hope so. Working in the tavern has been good for her. She is not the same spoiled little tease she was when she arrived in Los Angeles."

"Adversity can be a blessing in disguise or it can be a curse. She is a strong woman and I think that she and Mendoza will do well together."

"It is good that she has Mendoza rather than a certain tall, dark handsome caballero."

"Do I detect a note of jealousy?" _I only have eyes for you, you are the only woman I will ever love..._

"A little, Diego de la Vega but I know that she loves Mendoza now. Besides, she would not have stood a chance with you…"

"And why is that, dear wife?"

"Because you belong to me, Diego. I know that your heart belongs to me and mine to you. Nothing on earth will ever separate us. We were meant to be together."

"You are right, _mi amor. _When when I was engaged to Zafira, it did not feel quite right. We were never meant to be. I have found my better half and I plan on showing you how much I love and adore you."

"Even with my fiery temper, Senor de la Vega."

"Even with your fiery temper, Senora de la Vega. Life will never be dull with you, Victoria." _You have not seen the de la Vega temper either. __What a mix our children will be…_

"You can count on that, Diego."

ZZZ

"How did it go, Sergeant?" Don Alejandro ventured as Mendoza finished the rest of his food. _It must have gone well. Otherwise, he would not have such a hearty appetite._

"Better than I expected. I have been given a second chance with Amanda and I intend to make the most of it."

"I am glad to hear it, Mendoza. If you need any assistance, I would be glad to offer it."

"Gracias, Don Alejandro but I think that I can handle things on my own. I will always be grateful to you and your family. If Amanda and I are meant to be then it will happen but if it doesn't then I have to go on with my own life."

"I wish you well, amigo. I hope that things will turn out as you hope...For both your sakes, Mendoza."

"So do I. So do I."

ZZZ

"My daughter, you look particularly pleased with yourself," Don Miguel remarked. It was his fondest wish for his only child to be happy and content with her life..._I wish that we had never set eyes upon the likes of Javier Rodriguez but thankfully he is out of our lives now..._

"Jaime and I have come to an understanding, Father. No…we are not engaged but we are starting over…strictly as friends." _For now,_ she added silently.

"Is that enough for you, Amanda? The man still loves you…Do you love him enough to spend the rest of your life with him?"

"Jaime and I rushed things the last time….I was still recovering from Javier's betrayal…. To be wanted by another man after Javier betrayed me...was flattering but not flattering enough to build a life on…I know that now. I love him Jaime but I want to be the woman that he deserves. I have matured. I am not the flighty girl I once was..."

"And now, daughter. What now?"

"I was a fool to even consider marrying Javier but I have watched Diego and Victoria. I know what true love is and I want that for myself. If Jaime is the one for me, then I will enter into our marriage knowing that I love him and only him. Jaime wants another chance and I am more than willing to give our love another try."

"I want you to be happy, _mi gatita._ I know that you will make the right decision."

"I believe that this time I will, Father."


	68. Chapter 68

Chapter 68

Don Alejandro stepped off the coach and was warmly greeted by Don Luis and Isabella Cristoba. It was a pleasure to see them again and to get a brief respite from the duties awaiting him in Los Angeles. Now that Diego was happily married, the old don felt the need for companionship. "Luis, Isabella, it is good to see you, my friends."

"It is good to see you, Alejandro. Jose, would you please take Don Alejandro's things to his room. Gracias," Luis stated as they walked up the steps toward the entrance of the Cristoba home, "how are the newlyweds faring?"

"You saw them at the wedding, Luis. They only had eyes for each other. I wonder if they even knew anyone else was there."

"I thought that the two of them were positively charming, Alejandro. They reminded me of you and Elena when you were newly married. Don't you remember, Alejandro?" Isabella remembered the day as if it were yesterday. The dashing young soldier and his beautiful bride with a wonderful future in store for them….

"We were so young. We had our whole lives ahead of us. Where did all that time go?"

"Elena never regretted marrying you. She loved you so much and Diego was her greatest joy," Luis interrupted, "'I see so much of you and Elena in Diego. You will have many fine grandchildren to carry on the de la Vega name but you need to live your own life as well."

"Seeing Diego with Victoria is what I have always wanted but I wonder if there is more to life…I would like to see my grandchildren but something is missing, Luis."

"Your son is happily married and starting life with the woman he loves. It is the perfect time to renew old acquaintances, broaden your horizons, so to speak."

"Someone else once told me the same thing." _Enjoy life. You have taken care of your son…you run this ranchero. What of Don Alejandro de la Vega the man? What are your dreams for the future?_

"Whoever said that was absolutely right, Alejandro," Isabella continued, "In fact, I have invited several people who claim an acquaintance with you…"

"Renata is one of those _old_ friends, no doubt." _At least, I will enjoy Renata's company. It is no great sacrifice. _"I know you, Isabella. You cannot resist the opportunity."

"It is only for this evening. You don't have to marry my cousin just be her escort for dinner this evening."

"I must admit that I did enjoy her company at the wedding. I found her quite charming but don't post the banns just yet."

"My wife cannot resist plying her trade. I will make sure that she doesn't not bombard you and Renata with her subtle hints."

"You cannot blame a woman for trying. I hope that you will enjoy your stay with us."

"The pueblo is in good hands. The soldiers have been trained by the best so I have no need to worry about that."

"Speaking of which, how is Sergeant Mendoza? Diego wrote to us a while back but he was not too specific."

"He handles the garrison as well as works in the tavern part-time. Since Victoria is spending a lot more time at the hacienda, she needed an extra hand…"

"It sounds as if your daughter-in-law is doing a bit of matchmaking herself, Alejandro."

"She is, Luis but it seems to be working. Amanda and Mendoza have become closer since she began to work at the tavern. It seems to have matured her…Seeing how the other half lives."

"Dire circumstances can bring out the best or worst in a person..."

"She appreciates the good sergeant for the man that he is and she has discovered that she is stronger than she thought."

"I pray that things will work out for the two of them," Isabella smiled grateful that the young woman was finally finding her way in the world. _Hopefully, we will return to Los Angeles for another wedding in the not too distant future. _"You must be tired from your journey. I have a room has been prepared for you if you would like to refresh yourself."

"Don't get up, Luis…I know the way."

"We will let you know when dinner is ready. We are so glad to have you here, my friend."

"Gracias, Luis. The feeling is mutual my friend. I will see both of you in a few hours."

ZZZ

_Father should have arrived at the Cristobas by now, _Diego thought as he stood watching the stable hands break Don Alejandro's new acquisition. Being around Toronado had given Diego a love and appreciation for horses. The Andalusian was a magnificent animal and the young don hoped to breed him with his father's best mares. _Everything is as I had hoped…I am married to the woman of my dreams... Felipe has accepted Victoria's role in my life_…._If only my father could be as happy. I hope that he is enjoying himself_. _I wonder how father is feeling right now…If Renata is there, then I hope that he will give the woman a chance….She is a fine woman, a suitable match for my father. _Diego paused as another thought crossed his mind. _I sound just like my father when he is in matchmaking mode….I am more like him than I thought…_


	69. Chapter 69

Chapter 69

The dinner companions laughed as they reminisced about old times. The Cristobas had invited Don Francisco and his wife, Carmen to the dinner. They were quite fond of Don Alejandro and had enjoyed his company on many occasions.

"Alejandro, you are looking well. It is good to be among friends our own age."

"There is nothing better than a fine wine and an evening spent with dear friends."

"Let us adjourn to the _patio_ for a glass of wine, my friends. It is a pleasant evening," Don Luis continued. His wife had kept her word in regard to Alejandro and Renata. The two of them seemed to enjoy each other's company. Perhaps, his wife was right after all….

"That sounds like a delightful idea, Luis," Isabella watched as the other couples paired off. _I promised Luis that I would not push so hard and it seems to be paying off…_

"I cannot think of an evening that I enjoyed more," the old don confessed as he walked alongside his dinner companion.

"Isabella has kept her matchmaking to a bare minimum."

"I know how Diego felt all those times I tried to force his hand. He was wise to wait for true love."

"You sound like a believer in true love, Alejandro."

"My son married for love and if I were to ever marry again, I would as well."

"You have grown and matured but are you that different in essentials?"

"I find myself considering things that I never have before. Do you think it is possible to have more than one great love in your life?"

"God created us with the capacity for love. I loved Roberto but I never stopped believing in the possibility of another love. I don't believe the heart is too small to stop loving, stop caring, stop growing."

"Elena and I talked about what we would do if one of us were suddenly taken from the other. She wanted me to go on."

"I still miss my husband but I remember the good times we shared. I would be perfectly content whether I remarry or not."

Renata expressed herself in no uncertain terms yet she was still a lady. He was intrigued by her. "I have learned to be content but something is missing. I cannot put my finger on it."

"Maybe can spend this time rediscovering what you want from life."

"I will take your advice. I would like to have the pleasure of your company while I am here in Monterrey, if you will permit me."

"It would be my pleasure, Alejandro."

"It has been a pleasure talking to you, dear lady. I must bid you goodnight," the caballero bowed gracefully as he went up the steps toward his room. He turned to look at the woman who had captured his attention. _It had been an interesting evening indeed…_

ZZZ

"Good morning, Sergeant. "It is good to see you. What would you like for breakfast this morning? The usual, perhaps."

"_Hola, _Senorita…I mean, Senora Victoria. Forgive me. I am still getting used to calling you that."

"I am adjusting to being addressed as Senora but it is a wonderful feeling. I am filling in for Pilar. The _tortilla de patata _are the specialty today. Amanda is preparing them as we speak. Would you like an order?"

"That would be wonderful, Senora. It sounds delicious. I would like that very much."

"You seem happier than usual."

"Amanda and I are taking things slowly. Getting to know each other again."

"She has been a wonderful addition to the tavern. I will tell her to prepare an order for you. Excuse while I tend to my other customers. I will be back shortly."

ZZZ

"An order of _tortilla de patata, por favor. _Your new recipe seems to be quite popular."

"Gracias, Victoria. I already have some prepared. It was fun watching our cook prepare them for us. She always prepared an extra treat for me. I took it for granted. How selfish I must have been."

"You were a little girl, Amanda."

"It is a shame that Javier never realized how fortunate he was or how to be grateful for what he had. I will not make that same mistake."

"Thank God, he did not succeed in ruining your life," Victoria emphasized, "You are so different from the woman who came to Los Angeles a few months ago."

"The old Amanda would have had her sights set on someone like Diego," the woman laughed at the look on her friend's face, "He is very handsome, Victoria. A woman would have to be blind not to notice but he only had eyes for you. No other woman would stand a chance with him. I knew that from the start."

"Was it really that obvious, Amanda? I never imagined that Diego was in love with me."

"Sometimes, it is hard to see what is right in front of you. He could barely take his eyes off of you. He loves you very much and it is obvious that you love him just as much."

"I do and speaking of love, your favorite customer has requested the special today."

_Not Senor Balderas,_ Amanda rolled her eyes. _The man is such a nuisance._

"Not him," the taverness remarked, "Mendoza is waiting for his breakfast and he seems to be in a particularly good mood. I wonder why?"


	70. Chapter 70

Chapter 70

"Here is your order, Jaime. I hope that you will enjoy it," Amanda was managing quite well as a waitress and sometime cook…

"It looks delicious. I had no idea that you were such a wonderful cook."

"There are many things that you don't know about me." _But I am more than willing to let you find out._

Amanda was a far cry from the woman who had come to the pueblo several months ago, more self-assured and independent. Perhaps, Javier's appearance could turn out to be a blessing in disguise. "Do you have plans for dinner this evening, Amanda? Diego and Victoria have invited us to the hacienda tonight."

"I suppose I can get someone to cover for me. I would be glad to accompany you. Gracias. Enjoy your meal, Jaime."

"Gracias, Amanda." The portly sergeant was enjoying his meal when Diego joined him at his table.

"Good morning, amigo. You seem to be in good spirits today."

"_Hola_, Don Diego. I am. Amanda has prepared a delicious breakfast. You should try it. She is a good cook."

"I am surprised that my wife is not doing the cooking herself since Pilar is out sick today."

"She must have confidence in Amanda since she is allowing her to work in the kitchen. The woman is full of hidden talents."

"That she is, my friend. That is why you love her so much." _Don Miguel's plan is working._

"I am finding out something new about her every day. In fact, she will be joining me for dinner tonight."

"Maria has always liked Victoria so they worked together on a menu for tonight."

"Senora Victoria's cooking and Amanda's company…what more could a man ask for," he sighed.

ZZZ

"Diego, stop that!" Victoria swatted her husband's hands playfully as he attempted to pull her into his embrace, "I am trying to straighten your tie. I cannot concentrate when you keep distracting me!"

"That is exactly what I was hoping for," he smirked.

"Diego de la Vega, you are incorrigible! Honestly…if our sons are anything like their father, I will have my hands full!"

"If our daughters are like you, then I will be the luckiest man in the entire world."

"For that, Senor de la Vega, you are forgiven," she said as they kissed passionately. The new bride opened her eyes slowly as she attempted to recover from their kiss.

"Consider that as just an appetizer, Senora de la Vega." The tall caballero straightened his tie as he looked at his reflection in the mirror.

"I look forward to the main course, Diego." The couple's banter was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Excuse me, Don Diego, Senora Victoria. Maria says that it is almost time to greet your guests."

"We will be right there, Jose. My lady, let us prepare to greet our guests," he stated as he extended his arm to his wife.

ZZZ

"It was a wonderful meal, Senora Victoria, as always," Mendoza ate the last of his orange flan, a dish that he did not get to sample too often but the presence of Amanda made it even more special.

"Gracias, Mendoza," she was glad that her first dinner party was a success. The meal had consisted of four courses, _tapas_,_ soup_, Spanish mixed _paella_ followed by _flan_ for dessert. The hostess had chosen to invite the sergeant and Amanda for their first dinner. It was the perfect opportunity to see how things were going with the couple and to host a gathering in her new home….

"We always enjoy having you here, amigo. You and Amanda will always be welcome in our home."

"Thank you for the invitation. Have you heard from Don Alejandro recently, Diego?"

"I was hoping to get a letter from him today, Amanda." It was ironic that his father had chided Diego for not writing him from Spain was now guilty of the same thing himself. _Maybe, he is having too good of a time to take the time to write._

"Perhaps, Father is enjoying himself, husband." _I hope that your father will have a new wife in the near future, Diego. I would not be surprised…_

"Don Alejandro has served this pueblo first as a caballero and now as _Alcalde_. It has been a pleasure working for him."

"He cares about the people...The pueblo is much improved since he was appointed. Luis Ramon was intent on grinding the taxpayers into poverty to line his own pockets which is why Zorro was needed in the first place," Victoria stated.

"The soldiers are better trained so Zorro is not needed as much as he used to be," Mendoza stated as he glanced at his friend, "Thanks to Don Alejandro." _Thank God, Ramon is gone for good…_

_Thank goodness,_ Diego thought. His wife was happy to have him at the hacienda safe and sound although he did miss the excitement that came with being the masked man, sometimes…Life with his bride was entertaining enough…

"Like any other legend, Zorro will fade into the background. The pueblo will remember him for his bravery and his deeds. I hope that he is happy now," Amanda inserted.

_He is,_ Diego thought. "Wherever he is, he is happy and living the life that he was meant to live,_" _he said as he discretely reached for Victoria's hand. "Why don't we go to the _sala_? It would be a perfect way to end the evening."

"Si, my love." _Later I will show you just how exciting life at the hacienda can be…_

ZZZ

"It was a wonderful evening, Jaime," Amanda smiled as he escorted her to the door of the tavern. "I enjoyed being with you tonight."

"The time I spend with you is too short. I know that the tavern takes up a bit of your time."

"I have some free time coming up soon."

"What about a picnic on Saturday? Felipe could chaperone us. I know the perfect place."

"I would like that, Jaime. I could prepare a lunch for us. I am sure that Victoria would not mind."

"Let me take care of the details. Until then, Goodnight, Amanda," the sergeant pressed a gentle kiss to her hand.

"Goodnight, Jaime," she smiled as she entered the tavern and locked the doors. _Sweet dreams, mi amor._


	71. Chapter 71

Chapter 71

The Cordobas stood outside their home to bid their friend Godspeed. "It is a shame that your visit has to end, Alejandro. Isabella and I have enjoyed having you here."

"I am sure that the newlyweds have not missed me too much."

""They are making the most of their time together but I am sure that you will be welcomed with open arms," Isabella remarked.

"I hope that my son did not notice that I neglected to write him_." Knowing my son and Victoria, I will never hear the end of it…_

"Diego cannot resist the opportunity to get some of his own back."

"If not, Diego then my new daughter-in-law will not let me forget it, Luis. Renata, I would like to call upon you from time to time, if you will permit me. I would like to get to know you better….open myself up to the possibilities…"

"I look forward to seeing you again."

"Then you can look forward to hearing from me in the near future," the old don bowed and kissed her hand gently. "Adios, dear lady."

"Goodbye, for now, Alejandro."

Their friend waved once more as the coach departed._ That went better than I expected, _Isabella thought. _We will see quite a bit of Alejandro in the near future. I am certain of it...Well done, dear cousin..._

ZZZ

"The food is weather looks perfect, Felipe," Victoria put the basket in the back of the wagon, "Remember, I want details, _por favor_."

_I will tell you what I can,_ the young man was amused by Victoria's lack of subtlety.

"Gracias, Felipe. Have a good time."

"I see that Felipe is on his way to play chaperone, my dear," Diego slipped his arms around his wife.

"Diego, you startled me. You could give a girl some warning before you sneak up on them."

"You were so involved with your little scheme that you did not notice me...When Felipe returns you will want details about the picnic, Victoria Escalante de la Vega."

"Of course I want to know. It is about time they took the next step in their relationship."

"You cannot rush these things. I remember how it felt to be pushed into something before I was ready."

"Mendoza loves Amanda and she loves him."

"I want them to be happy and they will be when the time is right and for the record, I anticipate a wedding sometime in the near future, Senora de la Vega."

"Have you been keeping something from me, Diego de la Vega?"

"Women are not the only ones who have intuition."

"Men's intuition, perhaps but I think that you are right," she said as they walked toward the hacienda, "I prepared a meal for us to eat in the garden."

"Good but be warned. Food is not the only thing that I am hungry for…"

ZZZ

Felipe sat at a respectable distance not too close but not too far. After all, Victoria wanted details and he did not want to face her wrath if he did not return with some information...

"Jaime, you are awfully quiet. Is something wrong?"

"Amanda, the past several months have been difficult for you but I want to resume our courtship."

"Before I answer, Jaime...I would like that very much. I made a mistake. I was hurt, my confidence was shattered…I was shallow and superficial but I have grown up, Jaime."

"Amanda, I put you on a pedestal. You are a beautiful, intelligent woman who is not perfect. No woman could have lived up to my expectations."

"It felt good to be admired and treasured after what that man did to me. I should have taken the time to get to know you and to know myself. I want our relationship to be based on friendship as well as love."

"I have not let many people get close to me but I don't want to marry just because I am lonely. I want to court you properly. I love you, Amanda Herrera and I am willing to wait for you."

"You are twice the man Javier is, Jaime Mendoza. I cannot wait until we tell everyone our good news."

"Neither can I. Let's tell Victoria and Diego. Felipe, will you take us to the hacienda? We have wonderful news."

_Victoria and Diego will be so pleased,_ Felipe thought.

ZZZ

Victoria sat in the_ sala_ as she waited for Felipe's return. Diego had been called to the stables. Alejandro's prized mare was about to give birth and the sire was none other than Toronado. The old don would be pleased with his newest acquisition but would be even more pleased with a grandchild of his own. For the meantime, she and Diego would enjoy attempting to provide one for him to spoil…The bride heard the door of the hacienda open…

_I guess you are expecting Felipe but I guess I will have to do_, Diego thought mischievously. "We have a new addition to our stable, Midnight, a beautifully filly just like her father."

"That is good news. Your father will be pleased. It's just that I was…I was…"

"You were expecting your little spy, so to speak or perhaps Mendoza or Amanda. I am sorry to disappoint you," he pretended to be affronted by her reaction.

"Honestly, I was waiting for him but I am always glad to see my handsome husband," she said as she kissed him on the cheek.

"You will have to do better than that, Senora de la Vega."

"I can and I will, Senor." Victoria pulled her husband into a passionate embrace. They were so involved that they failed to notice the couple standing silently in the doorway.

Mendoza cleared his throat several times to get their attention. "Don Diego….Senora Victoria…"

"I suppose they are too busy to hear our news, Jaime." Amanda interrupted. _There must be some way to get their attention..._

The enraptured couple finally separated at the sound of her voice. "I am sorry…We didn't not notice that you were there," Victoria stammered, "What news? Is it good news?"

"We want you to be the first to know. We are courting again, officially."

"I am so happy for the two of you," Victoria hugged her employee and then Mendoza in return.

"Maybe, my wife can let up a little on her matchmaking schemes now that the two of you are back together."

"You were just as interested in them getting back together as I was."

"I was but I was not constantly thinking of schemes to get them back together."

Mendoza knew how spirited Victoria could be and did not want to see the couple argue over such a happy event..."You are both right, Senora Victoria! We are courting again," the portly sergeant gazed into Amanda's eyes. _Hopefully there will be a wedding in the future. __The future looks bright indeed._


	72. Chapter 72

Chapter 72

Don Alejandro got out of his coach to be greeted by his son and daughter-in-law. "We have missed you, Father."

"Not too much I expect," the older man teased, "I know how it is with newlyweds." Don Alejandro was amused to see his Victoria blush slightly followed by a slight smirk on his son's face. _I can see the two of you have been quite busy…_"I know that you took good care of the hacienda while I was away, son. Don Luis and Isabella send their love, by the way."

"How was your visit, Father? I hope that you enjoyed yourself."

"It was a wonderful visit, son. I spent time renewing old friendships…going out to dinner. That sort of the thing." Don Alejandro was being purposely vague about his activities. _My dear daughter is dying to know about my time away. Perhaps I will let her wonder for a little while…_

_I know that he met someone there. Hopefully, it was Renata. The two of them would be a perfect match. __The old fox is deliberately being coy. No sense in beating around the bush, so to speak… _"Did you meet anyone, Father while you were there?"

_That didn't take long,_ Diego smirked. _My wife is not known for her patience especially when it comes to matchmaking…Well, Father. The ball is in your court now._

"Renata was there if you must know. We spent some time together and I hope to see her again in the near future," the old don opened the door to the hacienda, "And before you get ready to post the banns, Victoria….I enjoyed her company and yes, I want to see her again, but I am not about to propose marriage. She is attractive, has definite opinions and I find that refreshing but I am not ready to bring a new bride to the hacienda…"

"Would I suggest such a thing this early in your relationship? The thought never crossed my mind."

"On the contrary. The thought has crossed your mind. In fact, it has occupied every corner. You and Isabella cannot resist matchmaking. I know exactly how the two of you operate being an old matchmaker myself."

"She seems like such a nice woman. You both have been alone for a long time. You would be perfect for each other."

Diego smirked as he watched his wife wrap his father around her little finger. _Father, you don't stand a chance with this one. She is on a mission…You definitely know how it feels to be on the receiving end of a matchmaking scheme…_

"I know you mean well but this is my life. I am still the head of this family and as such, I have the right to live my own life If Renata is the one for me, then let me discover it for myself..."

"I love you, Father. I want you to be happy," the new bride kissed his cheek gently, "Surely, you cannot blame me for that. I am so happy that I want everyone else to be happy too."

"It does my heart good to see the two of you so happy, daughter. It is what I always wanted. In time, I may find the same happiness for myself. Be grateful, that I am open to the possibility of falling in love again. I never thought that I would even consider the possibility."

"I am grateful, Father," Victoria smiled, "You deserve happiness with a woman who will love and adore you for the wonderful man you are."

"Leave everything to me. If it is meant to be then it will be. It has been a long trip. I will see the two of you at dinner later."

"Well…Well…Renata seems to have made quite an impression on your father, Diego. At least, he is thinking about himself for a change."

"That is good, _Querida_. My father can be very stubborn when he wants to be. I would not push him too hard," her husband counseled, "the fact that he wants to see more of Renata of his own accord is a good sign. All we have to do is sit back, relax and let things happen."

"It's just…just...that I hate to see him alone..."

"Don't worry, my love. My father is capable of making his own decisions. If he does remarry, then he will marry for love not because he was pressured into it. In that way, we are very much alike. He knew that I would not marry or any reason than love. Everything will work out just fine. You'll see."

ZZZ

"Victoria, you never cease to amaze me. The meal tonight was delicious. In a short time, you have transformed this male-dominated home. I am very glad that you are here."

"Gracias, Father," she smiled, "For so long, the tavern was where I thought I belonged but now it feels so natural to be here. Almost as if, I were meant to be here."

"You were. To tell you the truth, when I first laid eyes on you…I hoped that one day, my son would have the good sense to marry you. I am glad that turned out to be the case."

"So am I, Father," Diego smiled, "I don't think that I could not have chosen a better woman to share my life with. These last few months of my life have been the best. I am the most fortunate man in the entire world."

Victoria looked around the table at her new family, her dear father-in-law, adopted son and her loving husband. _I could not ask for anything more. _"You are spoiling me with compliments tonight.

"You deserve them, Dona de la Vega," her husband smiled, "We are a family. I look forward to all that life has in store for us."


	73. Chapter 73

Chapter 73

Luis Ramon awaited the arrival of the prison guards. He had been allowed to wear his former clothes, been given a fine meal…Something was about to happen. It was only a matter of time before his fate was determined. His actions disgraced the crown and punishment would be swift. Protocol demanded that the two be executed for the alleged crimes against a direct descendant of the royal family…

ZZZ

The King's representative read the verdict of the King's court of inquiry. The leading citizens of Madrid were eager to hear the fate of the onetime alcalde of Los Angeles and the other nobleman disowned by his family due to his own outrageous conduct. The men were jailed in a Spanish prison after arriving in Spain. The conditions were so deplorable that death was a more suitable option. "Javier Rodriguez, you are sentenced to death by hanging for crimes committed against the de la Vega family." The young man cast a defiant glance at the assembled crowd. _I was right about de la Vega. _ _Nothing will ever convince me otherwise..._

"Luis Ramon, you are hereby sentenced to death by hanging for crimes against the de la Vega family and for crimes against the people of Los Angeles. It saddens this court that two men of your station decided to use your power for good instead of evil. This court has no choice but to see that you hang for committing the crimes you have been accused of. Take them away."

Don Rafael Montero watched the men being led away. _It is almost over._

ZZZ

Ramon and Javier stood on the large wooden, enclosed platform that would mean the end of their lives. The noose was lowered first over Javier's head. The King gave the order to pull the lever. The sound of the wood snapping open startled Ramon as he watched his conspirator meet his fate. The former alcalde held his head proudly. _I am a Ramon..I still have my pride, _he thought as the noose was lowered over his own head_. You have won, de la Vega…._

ZZZ

"The breakfast was delicious, Senora Victoria," Mendoza patted his stomach with satisfaction.

"Gracias, Sergeant but the credit must go to Amanda. She cooked the breakfast this morning. Why don't you tell her yourself?"

_The woman is full of surprises._ "I will, Senora Victoria."

"Is there anything else I can get for you, Mendoza?"

"No thank you. I have to go on patrol but I will be back for lunch."

"See you then, Sergeant." _He certainly seems happy and so does Amanda by the way…_

ZZZ

"Amanda. Your cooking is very popular with my customers...If this continues, I will become replaceable not that Diego would mind."

"No one could ever replace you, Victoria. All the progress I have made is because of your teaching. I am not as fast as you but I am improving." The young woman found herself becoming more enamored of the man she had once been engaged to and hoped that he would ask her for her hand in marriage... she was more confident and felt ready to take on the challenge of a husband and a family….

ZZZ

The stagecoach stopped in front of the tavern. The passengers got out of the coach to stretch for a few minutes. "Good day, Senora de la Vega, a letter has arrived addressed to your husband and father-in-law," the driver said as he handed the letter to her.

"Gracias, Jose," she handed him a few pesos. _It is from Spain. I wonder what it could be. _"Pilar, could you watch the tavern for a few minutes? I will be at the Guardian if you need me."

ZZZ

Diego set the last of his type as his wife walked into the newspaper offices. "Good afternoon, _mi querida_," he smiled as he kissed his wife, "What brings you here?"

"A letter from Spain addressed to you and your father. It looks important. I thought that I would bring it to you."

The tall caballero wiped his hands as he took the letter and opened it carefully. "It is from Don Rafael Montero, a friend of my father's." Diego sat down slowly as he read its contents. "Luis Ramon has been found guilty by the king's court of inquiry. He and Javier have been executed."

Victoria watched as her husband react to the letter..."Are you alright, Diego? You were expecting it...weren't you?"

"I knew that the court would take action. It is best that they were executed swiftly rather than spend the rest of their lives in prison," he sighed, "They had the world at their feet and threw it all away for what…. It seems like such a waste."

"There is nothing that could have been done. Ramon abused his power…wasted money on extravagances that could have been used to benefit the poor…Javier was only after Amanda's money, If things had turned out differently, then you would have been hung or jailed...What good did they accomplish? You spent years fighting the alcalde and his injustice. They were evil, Diego. Look at the lives they destroyed including their own. Would you rather have died so that they could live?"

"No, Victoria. I regret that any man has to die needlessly but I am living the life I was meant to live with you… and someday our children."

"All in good time, Senor de la Vega," she smiled, "would you like to join me at the tavern for lunch?"

"Lead on, wife," he linked his arm through his wife's. _I am not responsible for Ramon's choices or Javier's. All I can do is live the life I was meant to and cherish the people that I love…_


	74. Chapter 74

Chapter 74

The de la Vegas and Mendoza sat in their customary seats waiting to be joined by Victoria and Amanda. Most of the clientele had already left and it was quiet enough to discuss the matter at hand. "Victoria. Amanda, please have a seat," the tall caballero motioned for the ladies to sit down, "I received a letter from Don Rafael Montero, a friend of my father's. There is no easy way to say this but the _alcalde_ and Javier have been executed…"

'Gracias a Dios," Mendoza made the sign of the cross, "It's over."

"I thought I loved Javier but he was not who I thought that he was," Amanda admitted, "His own greed and thirst for revenge drove him. What they tried to do was reprehensible, Diego. Javier had no one to blame but himself. Our marriage would have been something that I would regret for the rest of my life. He did not love me and in retrospect, I did not love him enough for our marriage to be successful…No matter what has happened in the past, my life has changed for the better. I will have a better future for myself…"

_That is my hope as well. _"They caused trouble for you, Amanda and Senora Victoria but especially you, Don Diego. The _alcalde_ was my commanding officer but I did not respect him or his leadership…"

"You followed orders like a loyal soldier would, Mendoza. Ramon misused his power and he paid for it with his life."

"Many of the soldiers will not be sad that he is dead. Many times, they deliberately missed Zorro when he was escaping. They knew that he was a good man underneath that mask. Wherever Zorro is, he is glad that justice has been served and the sacrifice that he made was worth it in the end. His legend and his deeds will live on," the sergeant reflected, "I know that you feel sad but they brought this on themselves. You are not at fault and neither is Zorro."

"Son, you cannot take the weight of the world on your shoulders. Ramon's desire for prestige and wealth drove him to do unspeakable things. He made his own choices and so did Javier. He threw the love and regard of a good woman away. Justice has been served. The pueblo is in good hands. It is time for everyone to go on with their lives."

"Ramon and Javier are dead. The pueblo is better off without them…Zorro is no longer needed and as my wife pointed out," Diego interrupted as he glanced at his wife, "we cannot do anything about the past but we can look forward to the future."

"I could not have said it better myself," Victoria agreed._.. You should not blame yourself, Diego. The legend of Zorro will continue but we have a future to look forward to together…_

"We have suffered enough because of those two. I am glad that all of this is finally over. I have a wonderful family that loves me," Diego looked at the people gathered around the table, "Los Angeles has a fair and compassionate leader and better things are in store for the coming year."

"Who knows what the future holds. I for one am looking forward to…"

"An exciting year, Amanda and Mendoza are back together. Diego and I are married. The holidays are approaching. I have the family that I have always wanted," Victoria interrupted before Don Alejandro could finish his statement, "Who knows what other surprises are in store for all of us?"

"Well said, daughter," Alejandro teased, "I have a feeling that this will be a new beginning for all of us."

ZZZ

Amanda rested her feet on the footstool. The tavern had been busy today. It was practically buzzing with the news about the former _alcalde's_ death. The people seemed relieved that the man had finally met his untimely end. It was hard to believe that mere months ago, the man had proposed to her…

'_I can offer you a life of leisure, of prestige, of power. You will be the wife of the most influential man in the entire territory…'_

'_I am flattered by your attentions but I am afraid the answer is no.'_

_It would have been a disaster if I had married either one of those men._ _Javier was a snake and a con man…Ramon was obsessed with power and prestige. They loved themselves too much to make anyone else happy. Victoria and Isabella were right. What a fool I have been to let my fear prevent me from having the happiness I deserve. If Jaime asks me to marry him, I will definitely say yes…He is the one for me. I want to make him happy. I love him and I would be proud to be his wife…I know that now. I will not let my chance for happiness slip by this time…_

_ZZZ_

Mendoza pocketed the ring he purchased several months ago. It was not as expensive as the one Diego had given Victoria nor was it a family heirloom to be passed from one generation to the other. Amanda was more receptive to him and seemed to be growing into the woman he had always pictured she could be. Her lack of fortune was not important to him, in fact, it never had been. They were both searching for love and found it with each other. He as tired of putting off asking Amanda to marry him. She was no longer in love with Javier and he wondered if she had ever really loved the man. _I am not a gentleman but that does not matter now… I can give Amanda what she really needs…a good husband and a loving family….I will ask her again_ _and this time I hope that she will not say no…_


	75. Chapter 75

Chapter 75

The coach stopped as Don Luis and Isabella got out. After writing Alejandro and informing him of their dilemma, the don had invited them to stay at the hacienda for a few days. It would be good to see Diego and Victoria again since they had received several visits from Alejandro in the last month or two. Alejandro and Renata were getting along well and enjoying each other's company. Isabella watched her friend and her cousin got closer…It had been hard to keep her promise but Luis had been right. With no pressure from outside, the couple were free to get to know each other and hopefully their relationship would lead to marriage in the not too distant future….

"Alejandro, you are looking well," Don Luis shook hands with his old friend.

"Gracias, Luis. It is good to see you and Isabella, you get lovelier each time I see you."

"Alejandro, you are certainly in good spirits, I see. I have missed Los Angeles. How is our boy doing? Probably still in the honeymoon stage, no doubt."

"Hopefully, we will remain that way for the rest of our lives, Isabella," Diego came out of the tavern with his wife on his arm. "We have missed you, Isabella. Don Luis, we are glad that you are here."

Diego hugged Don Luis while his wife hugged Isabella. Isabella's love and regard for Diego endeared her to Victoria. _It is good to have the family all together again. _

"Married life certainly agrees with the two of you." Diego had never looked as handsome and Victoria was positively glowing with happiness.

"I have everything that I could ever want, Isabella." _If only Amanda and Mendoza would marry, then everything would be as it should be. Don Alejandro seems to have found happiness with Renata. I hope she will be the first of many additions to the de la Vega household…_

"I am positively famished, Victoria. I am looking forward to one of your marvelous meals, dear girl," Isabella hugged the woman again, "Where is Amanda, by the way?"

"She has prepared something especially for you. Her food is delicious. Come right this way. She will be so happy to see you."

The taverness opened the curtain to the kitchen slowly. She cleared her throat as they walked in on a startled Mendoza and Amanda. "Sorry to interrupt you two…"

"Isabella! Isabella! You are finally here!"

"And not a moment too soon by the looks of things. It is wonderful to see you, Amanda. I have missed you. Sergeant Mendoza, it is always good to see you."

"Gracias, Senora Isabella….Amanda and I…we were just…we were just."

Isabella smiled slightly at the man's discomfort. Obviously, he was planning to propose to the young woman soon. He was too honorable to take such liberties if he did not plan on marrying Amanda_. I will talk to him about that later… _"Hopefully, there will be a wedding in the not too distant future, my children."

"Sergeant," Don Alejandro interrupted, "There are some urgent matters we need to take care of. Can I talk to you for a few minutes?"

"Coming, Don Alejandro. Senora Isabella. It was a pleasure," he said as he bowed to the older woman, "Amanda, I will see you later this evening."

"Gracias, Jaime. I will see you then. Oh, Isabella. He still loves me...I can never thank you and Victoria enough for your advice."

"Anyone can see that and you love him as well. I can see it in your eyes."

"He is the best man that I have ever known. I would be proud to be his wife if he will have me. I want to spend the rest of my life with him."

"The sergeant will propose and possibly very soon."

"Do you really think so? I enjoy working at the tavern but I would like a family of my own someday."

"Can you live without the finer things that you are accustomed to?"

"Jaime may not be a gentleman but he is a gentle man who loves and respects me. I can think of no one else that I would rather spend the rest of my life with."

"Then you have my blessing, Amanda. I wish you all the happiness in the world."

ZZZ

"Don Alejandro, there is something that I want to share with you," Mendoza fumbled with the ring in his pocket, "I am planning to ask Amanda to marry me. I have been carrying this ring around for a few weeks now waiting for the right moment to ask her…"

"That is wonderful news, Mendoza. You could not have chosen a finer woman," the old don looked at the ring, "When do you plan on proposing?"

"I want to propose tonight. Since Amanda's father is in Monterrey for a few days, I wanted to ask for your blessing."

"You have always had my blessing, Sergeant. The two of you will be very happy together."

"Gracias, Don Alejandro. I have everything planned out, but I need Maria to prepare a special meal for us tonight at the tavern. If Victoria can get Amanda away from the tavern for a few hours, I will take care of everything else."

"Maria would do anything for you, Mendoza. Since the Cordobas are here, a little visit from Victoria and Amanda would not be out of order. The ladies will find something to do for a few hours while you put everything in place."

"Everything is working out exactly as it is supposed to…Amanda and I are meant to be together."

"Diego and Victoria were wondering when you were going to propose. My daughter-in-law has been hard pressed not to say anything to you about it."

"I don't know what I would have done without her or Don Diego," Mendoza responded, "I hope you know what all of you mean to me."

"Sergeant, we consider you a part of our family. You have been a loyal friend to my son. Nothing could make me happier..."

"Except a grandchild, of course."

"That too, Sergeant. By next year, I will have a grandchild or possibly two." _And possibly a wife…._


	76. Chapter 76

Chapter 76

"Elena gave such wonderful parties...It is such a shame that it has been unused for so long." Isabella looked around the spacious grand ballroom.

"It is such a beautiful ballroom. It is just crying out for a celebration. I was thinking about using it for Christmas."

"Are you certain that you want to have such a grand party for the holidays, Victoria? I thought you wanted to spend your first Christmas alone with Diego. Who knows how many more Christmases you will have alone before the babies come."

"I would love to give Don Alejandro grandchildren but...I am enjoying being with Diego...Am I being selfish?"

"Don't feel pressured to give Alejandro grandchildren right away...Enjoy the time you with Diego. There will be plenty of time for children, most important thing you can give them is a loving stable home."

"Diego is so good with children. He practically raised Felipe. At least, he has some experience with children..What if I do something wrong?"

"I have seen you with the children at the mission, Victoria," Amanda interrupted, "You would be a wonderful mother."

"You will have gorgeous children. You might even need a bigger hacienda," the older woman teased, "Twins do run in the de la Vega family."

"Twins...If that happens, I will definitely need an extra pair of hands...A de la Vega and an Escalante would be quite a combination," Victoria laughed. "Don Alejandro tried to find a suitable caballero's daughter for Diego but Diego insisted that he would marry for love…thank goodness."

"It is a wonderful thing to see two people who love each other and want to spend the rest of their lives together. I want that for you, Amanda."

"God willing, I made a mistake in breaking my engagement to Jaime. Rest assured, I will not make that mistake again."

"Be patient, my dear. It will happen all in good time. By the way, I have a surprise for you and for Victoria. Come right this way," Isabella interrupted. The older woman walked down the hallway toward her room…

ZZZ

"The flowers have been delivered, Mendoza," Diego said as he walked into the tavern, "Maria is putting the finishing touches on the table and the food will be ready by the time Amanda gets here. Are you alright, my friend?"

"I am fine, Don Diego...I want everything to be perfect this evening."

"It will be, amigo. Amanda loves you."

"I wish I had your confidence, Don Diego. I..I...I was not this nervous, the first time I proposed…"

"You have nothing to be nervous about. Relax, amigo. It will be fine."

ZZZ

"This gown is simply gorgeous. I cannot accept something so beautiful." Isabella had purchased the royal blue dress in Monterrey. It was meant for a special occasion….

"Nonsense, Amanda. When I saw it, I immediately thought of you."

Victoria's rose-colored gown was beautiful and very becoming. Isabella had insisted that she try hers on. It would be perfect for the occasion she had in mind...

"Gracias, it is so beautiful. I love it. This is too much. I don't deserve all of this. "

"Don't you know how special you are to us? You must accept it or do you want to hurt an old woman's feelings."

"You are too full of life to be called old."

"Try yours on, Amanda. I have just the necklace to go with it. I will be right back." Victoria returned with a lovely sapphire necklace and bracelet. "This will be perfect with your dress. Let me style your hair for you to complete the look."

"You look beautiful, Amanda," Isabella stated as she beheld the finished product, "I cannot wait until your young man sees you..."

ZZZ

"Good evening, ladies," the ladies turned as Don Miguel entered the_ sala. _Sergeant Mendoza had informed him of his plans and he had given the sergeant his blessing unlike that _fool _Javier. "Amanda, my dear daughter."

"Father, you are back. I missed you," the young woman hugged her father tightly, "I was not expecting you back until tomorrow."

"I concluded my business early and I couldn't wait to spend time with my daughter. In fact, I feel like celebrating. Would you care to join me tonight at the tavern?"

"I would be happy to, Father. Let me get my wrap and I will join you in a few minutes."

"It's a date, _mi gatita_." Don Miguel waited until his daughter was out of the room and would not overhear their conversation. "Everything is going according to plan, ladies. Mendoza and Diego have taken care of all the details. Amanda will be delighted…Thank you for taking care of my daughter while I was away. It means a great deal to me and to her."

"Gracias, Don Miguel. Your daughter is very dear to us," Isabella answered.

"I never imagined that we would be friends but she has become a sister to me. I hope that everything turns out as planned."

"I would be proud to have him as a son-in-law. If all turns out as planned, this will be the start of a brand new life for my daughter."

"From your mouth to God's ears," Isabella interrupted.

"I am ready, Father," Amanda said as she reentered the room, "good night. Victoria. Isabella."

"A pleasure as always, ladies. Good night. The carriage is waiting for us, daughter," he smiled as he offered her his arm._ This will be an evening that you will never forget…._


	77. Chapter 77

Chapter 77

Diego stretched his tired muscles as he sat on the sofa. Between finishing articles for The Guardian and helping Mendoza with his preparations, he was tired and hungry. _Perhaps, I can find something in the kitchen. I hope my wife has prepared something but if not, I am certain that I can do it myself, if necessary. _The tall caballero found a plate warming on the stove. _Gracias. _Diego felt a pair of hands massaging his tired shoulders._ That feels so good. _He closed his eyes savoring the feel of his wife's hands…"_Querida,_ that feels wonderful. Gracias."

"You look tired. I knew that you would be hungry after the day you've had."

"I finished the articles I was working on. I was glad to help the sergeant. He is a dear friend. Besides, the vaqueros helped decorate the tavern, they brought in roses from the garden so I had plenty of help…Everything was in order when I left. I passed Amanda and her father on my way home," he sighed.

"Do you think that Amanda will accept his proposal?"

"Mendoza loves her and I believe she truly loves him. If she refuses him, then she is not the woman that we think she is…"

"If he proposes this time then she will definitely accept."

"That is good news, Victoria. I want everyone to be as happy as we are," Diego kissed her lightly….

"Thank you, _Querida_. I feel much better," Diego said as they walked toward their bedroom, "The sandwich was delicious. Is something wrong, Victoria? You are so quiet."

_The man knows me so well._ _He still looks a little tired. I don't want to bother him with this… _"It is nothing."

"Victoria Escalante de la Vega, It is not like you to be so quiet. Tell me what is bothering you. Whatever concerns you…concerns me," he responded as he kissed her lips gently.

"I...I was wondering how you feel about us…having children?"

"Are you trying to tell me something, Victoria?"

"No, Diego but…but it scares me. I know that you will be a good father but I wonder what kind of mother I will be when we have our own children."

"I have never seen a woman more natural with children…You have an affinity for them."

"With the orphans from the mission, perhaps but I have never been around children on a full time basis. You raised Felipe…you have had experience with a child."

"I have very little experience with babies or have you forgotten, Victoria? You are very good with babies. I remember a time when…"

_Victoria felt the gust of wind blow into the kitchen as a door hinge creaked. The taverness turned to see Zorro shut the back door. The outlaw held out the basket as Victoria looked inside surprised to see the tiny baby girl. "Ooh, she's beautiful. She's a treasure," Victoria remarked as she cradled the baby in her arms, "Is she yours?" _

"_No. Um...I rescued this treasure from two pirates of the prairie."_

"_Until I find her parents, do you mind?"_

"_Oh, of course not. Oh, are you hungry, little one? You did feed her, of course?" Victoria watched as Zorro began to pace. "Is Zorro not a man of action? She was fed. Possibly."_

Diego remembered how Victoria had cared for the baby. She was a born guardian. His wife would be a wonderful mother to their children…

"You thought the baby was frightened by the mask…"

"And you asked me to remove it, Senora."

"I wonder what would have happened if you had removed it then, Senor de la Vega."

"We'll never know, my love. I thought you were very brave, Señora de la Vega."

"I followed my maternal instincts, Diego."

"Don't you see that your instincts were good then and they are just as good now? You have a lot of love to give to a husband and however many children God gives us...You are everything that I could want in a wife and you will be a good mother to all of our children, Victoria."

"And you will be a good father, Diego. Let's work on making our dreams come true."

"As you wish, Senora. I plan on enjoying every minute of it."

ZZZ

The carriage stopped as Don Miguel reined in the horses. There was no bitterness or regret in Amanda's voice only sadness for his parents who indulged the young man once too often. She had grown from her experience and appreciated the man who hoped to be her husband. _I hope she says yes._ Don Miguel opened the doors to the tavern to usher his _gatita_ into the room. _My daughter will love this. It will be a total surprise._ "After you, daughter."

Amanda gasped as she beheld the sight before her. The tavern was decorated with roses from the de la Vega garden. Amidst the flowers was a table set with a fine white linen tablecloth and fine china. A smiling Jaime Mendoza was dressed in his finest uniform and his dark eyes shone with joy… "My lady, if you will come this way…Dinner has been prepared for us...You look beautiful this evening, Amanda."

The woman attempted to regain her bearings. She had chosen one of her best dresses to wear. It was not as elaborate as her new ball gown but it was beautiful just the same….

Don Miguel exited quietly wanting to give them some time alone. _This promises to be a special evening…_

"That was a delicious meal, Jaime. Everything looks so lovely. You must have gone through a lot to set things up," Amanda smiled.

"I wanted this evening to be special for both of us. I have something that I would like to ask you," the sergeant knelt before the woman he loved, "Amanda Herrera, would you do me the great honor of agreeing to be my wife? I promise that I will love you, honor you, respect you and be faithful to you."

"I was a fool to let you go, Jaime Mendoza. I promise to love you, honor you, respect you and be faithful to you. I would be proud and honored to be your wife. My answer is most definitely yes!"

The sergeant took the delicate ring out of his pocket and placed it on her finger. The couple stood and shared their first kiss as a newly engaged couple.


	78. Chapter 78

Chapter 78

Amanda was practically floating on air. _In a few weeks, I will be Amanda Mendoza…._

"Someone looks particularly happy this morning. Don't you think so, Diego," Victoria teased as she walked in with her husband.

"Isn't it a wonderful morning? I can hardly wait to tell you. In fact, why don't I show you." _They are dying to know what happened last_ _night._ The delicate ring shone brightly from its new spot on the woman's finger as she extended her hand...

"Congratulations, Isabella will be thrilled when she hears your news."

"I wanted to tell you last night but it was late. There are so many plans to make…so many decisions."

"You can use the tavern for your reception…I would be glad to prepare the food, if you would like me to."

"Gracias, Victoria. I would appreciate your help."

"Mendoza is probably walking on air, today."

"That is true, Diego...I have never been happier, amigo," the sergeant responded as he walked into the tavern.

"Let's celebrate," Diego looked to his wife for confirmation, "Victoria and I would like to treat you and Amanda to breakfast."

"After all you and Victoria have done for me let me treat you to breakfast. At least, let me do that much."

"Very well, Sergeant, if you insist."

"Here you are, Jaime." Mendoza seated his fiancée and held her hand while they waited for Victoria.

"Here you are, Diego," the taverness smiled affectionately at her husband.

"Diego, I would like for you to be my best man."

"It would be proud to be your best man."

"Would you be my matron of honor, Victoria?"

"I would love to."

"In a few weeks, I will be Senora Mendoza. It will seem like an eternity."

"The time will fly by, Amanda. We will be so busy with the wedding plans…the dress…the flowers…everything…You will see...It's all in the details."

"Spoken like an old married woman." _We have not been married a year yet and she_ _sounds like an expert on weddings…_

"You are incorrigible, Diego de la Vega. What am I going to do with you?"

"Love me for the rest of your life…be my friend and the mother of my children. Nothing more…Nothing less."

"You certainly have your hands full with that one, Victoria," Amanda teased.

"I wouldn't have him any other way," the taverness leaned forward to receive his kiss…

ZZZ

Diego adjusted the cuffs on Mendoza's finest dress uniform as the sergeant fidgeted…"Hold still, Sergeant. I can't adjust you cuffs if you don't stay still."

"I am sorry, Don Diego. I cannot believe that the moment I have waited for is almost here."

"Relax. In a few more minutes, you will be married to a woman who loves and adores you. Take a deep breath, amigo."

"Gracias, Don Diego. You are right. I have nothing to worry about. You have the ring. The good padre has counseled us…I don't know why I am feeling this way."

"Every man is a little nervous on his wedding day. You will be fine once you see Amanda and have taken your vows..."

"I suppose it's just pre-wedding nerves," the sergeant took another calming breath, "Thank you for being such a good friend."

"If it were not for you and the other soldiers, I don't know if I would be alive today. Victoria and I owe so much to you."

"I have always respected you as Zorro and Diego. It is time for me to make my dreams come true." _Today is the beginning of a new life for me and the woman I love…_

ZZZ

"You look just as lovely as your mother did on our wedding day. The sergeant is a very fortunate man."

Amanda smoothed her hand over the ornate white dress. It had belonged to her mother and her father had kept it for such an occasion as this. The lace mantilla and the pearls that adorned her neck as were Victoria's, a borrowed gift from one sister to another…"I am the fortunate one, Father. I love you…thank you for being there for me whenever I needed you."

"I am proud to give you to a man who is worthy of you. I love you, Amanda Herrera. This will be the last time I refer to you as such but I am happy for you and your soon-to-be husband. Be happy, dear one."

"I believe that I will be, father."

ZZZ

Mendoza gazed adoringly at his new bride. Amanda was breathtaking in her mother's gown. The ceremony proceeded smoothly as the couple made promises of love, devotion and faithfulness. "Are you happy, Senora Mendoza?"

"I am the happiest woman in the entire pueblo. My dreams have finally come true, Senor Mendoza."

'May I have the first dance, Senora Mendoza," the groom bowed before his bride.

"I would be delighted, Senor."

ZZZ

"They look so happy, Diego," Victoria smiled as she danced with her husband, "I wonder if they notice that anyone else is even here."

"Probably not but we were the same way, my love. You are the most beautiful woman in the room. Although Mendoza would disagree with me…"

"You sir are being especially charming today. You flatter me, dear husband."

"To speak the truth is not a kindness. The more I get to know you…the more I want to know."

"Who knew that underneath that calm exterior lay such an intriguing man? I am fortunate that one of those eligible senoritas did not capture your heart."

"One of those _eligible _senoritas would have bored me to tears."

"That will never happen with me, Diego. I like keeping you on your toes."

"That is what I love most about you. You are full of surprises, Victoria."

_You have no idea._


	79. Chapter 79

Chapter 79

"It was a lovely ceremony...Everything went exactly as planned. They will be happy together."

"I know so, Victoria. Almost as happy as we are," her husband agreed, "It was good of you, Father to give Mendoza time for a proper honeymoon."

"It was the least I could do for the good sergeant. I can think of no better way to get their marriage off to a good start, my boy. Don Miguel, you are welcome to join us for dinner tonight if you have no other plans."

"I would be happy to, Alejandro. My daughter is a married woman now with a life of her own. Knowing that she has a husband who will treat her with love and respect will make the adjustment a little easier."

"You have friends here in the pueblo now and perhaps you will have grandchildren of your own someday. Besides, you are free to travel now, meet new people…." The old don smiled as he thought of Renata. Not too long ago, she had said the same thing…

"It would look strange to travel now when I am supposed to be penniless. I hope Amanda will not be too upset when she finds out that I have regained my fortune."

"You are an astute businessman. I know you will come up with a good reason, my friend."

"This should be the happiest time of her life. I will do whatever is in my power to make sure that I do not upset my daughter unnecessarily."

"You have time to come up with a plausible reason for regaining your fortune, Miguel. I have faith in your abilities."

ZZZ

Don Alejandro shuffled through the papers on his desk. "Miguel, sit down please. I have some important business to discuss with you. You mentioned the Montero hacienda sometime back. The Montero hacienda is for sale. Are you still interested in purchasing it?"

"For the right price, Alejandro. I would like to give it to my daughter as a wedding gift. It is not too far from town and she could still work if she so desired. She enjoys working at the tavern, so it seems."

"It sounds like a wonderful idea."

"It is not my decision to make. My daughter is a married woman with a mind of her own. The two of them will discuss it and make the right decision together."

"Victoria will need someone to manage the tavern once she and my son start a family of their own. She wants the tavern to remain in the family, probably pass it on to one of the children, when the time comes. Your daughter will make her own decision if she is anything like my daughter-in-law. They are _modern_ women," Alejandro continued, "I will contact Luis and he will make the arrangements. By the time, the newlyweds return, they will own a fine hacienda."

"Things seemed so much simpler in our day, my friend. Our children…what would we do without them?"

"I don't know, Miguel but they certainly make life interesting. Don't they?"

ZZZ

"Senora Mendoza," the sergeant smiled as his bride stretched slowly. _I could get used to seeing her beautiful face for the rest of my life. _The groom smiled as he placed the tray on the nightstand.

"Breakfast in bed, Jaime? You are too good to me." There was a little bit of everything on the tray, toast, fruit, eggs and bacon. The bride patted the spot on the bed beside her, "I cannot eat without my handsome husband next to me."

"As you wish, Amanda," he smiled, "Everything is perfect. I have a beautiful wife that I love and adore. I could not be happier."

The bride caressed her husband's cheek. "If I had known that I would be this happy, I would have married you months ago."

"The time was not right then, my wife. We were different people then. We have learned so much about each other since then…"

"You mean everything to me and I am looking forward to spending the rest of my life with you."

"So am I, Amanda and this is just the beginning."

ZZZ

"The newlyweds will be arriving in a few days," Don Miguel had finalized the purchase of the Montero hacienda. Documents had been signed…The furnishings had arrived and thanks to Isabella, Victoria and the de la Vega staff all was ready for its new inhabitants. _I hope Amanda and Jaime will like what we have done…._

"That is good news, Don Miguel. I have missed them. It seems so quiet without Mendoza. I even miss his hearty appetite," Victoria admitted.

"The sergeant will be spending a lot of time here since his wife will be working here," he teased as he finished the last of his coffee. _And not just for the delicious food either…_

"Can I get you anything else?"

"No, thank you, Victoria. Everything was delicious. You have a wonderful establishment…very clean with a warm, inviting atmosphere. I can see why my daughter enjoys working here."

"At first, I thought that I would spend a fortune on broken dishes but she proved to be an excellent worker. In fact, she and Mendoza worked side by side for several weeks while Pilar was ill. They did an excellent job," she admitted, "Your daughter will always have a place here, Don Miguel. Who knows maybe one day she will want to manage the place herself?"

"She is far different from the spoiled princess she was when she came to Los Angeles. I am in your debt, Senora. I am glad my daughter has such a friend."

"The feeling is mutual, Senor. I never would have imagined that she would be my best friend when she arrived here. She has accomplished so much. Who knows what the future holds for all of us?"

ZZZ

"That feels wonderful, Diego," Victoria sighed as her husband massaged her shoulders.

"You have been working much too hard lately," he said as she rested her back against his chest, "why don't you get Pilar to manage the tavern for you? You could use a break. Someone to wait on you hand and foot for a change…"

"And who would that be, Diego? I have the strange suspicion that it would be you, Senor."

"You deserve to be spoiled every now and then, _Querida._ I have drawn you a bath and I will get Consuela to prepare a light meal for you."

"You are a good husband, Diego de la Vega. I love you."

"You are my heart, Victoria de la Vega. You deserve only the best. I will be back with your tray," he smiled.

Victoria climbed into the warm inviting bath. The water felt good as it soothed her tired muscles. She and Pilar had worked hard today and it had taken more out of her than she had anticipated. _Normally, I can handle a day like this with ease…Maybe all I need is a little rest_…_A good night's sleep would do wonders for me…but not before, I spend some quality time with my husband…_


	80. Chapter 80

Chapter 80

The coach came to a complete stop in front of the tavern. Don Miguel smiled as his daughter and new son-in-law exited the coach. "Welcome home, my dear. Welcome home, son."

"I have missed you, Father," she stated as she glanced at her new husband. _I could not be better…_

"Not too much I suspect...It is good to have you back. I have certainly missed you. You must be tired from your journey."

"I feel perfectly fine, Father but I could use a little something to eat."

"Right this way," he said as he opened the doors to the tavern.

"Surprise! Welcome home, Senor and Senora Mendoza!" The couple was pleasantly surprised to see the de la Vegas and their closest friends gathered in the tavern. The tavern was brightly decorated with a banner that said "Welcome Home."

"We wanted to welcome you home properly, Amanda, Mendoza," Victoria hugged the couple, "We have all missed you!"

"It is a wonderful surprise, Victoria. Gracias from Amanda and myself."

"Your father planned the whole thing, Amanda. He wanted to welcome you home properly."

The party was not grand by any means but it still looked as though her father had probably spent more than he could afford given his current financial situation. "Father, this must be costing you a fortune."

"I made a few good investments while you were on your honeymoon that paid off very well. I am no longer in debt. My finances are sound."

"That is wonderful news, Father. Jaime, did you hear that?"

"Si, my love. Senor Herrera, that is the best possible news," he shook his father-in-law's hand.

"I would like to make a toast...To Jaime and Amanda, to a wonderful life filled with love and surprises."

Don Alejandro smiled at his friend's remarks. _I hope that they will like your next surprise, Miguel…_

ZZZ

"That was a wonderful party, daughter," Alejandro kissed Victoria' cheek, "Everyone enjoyed themselves."

"It was a lot of work but it was worth it to see the looks' on their faces. I wonder if they will like Don Miguel's wedding gift. A party is one thing…A new hacienda is another."

"Miguel went through a lot of trouble to secure it for them. The furnishings…the land is in a prime location. It is ideal. Don't you think Amanda will be pleased?"

"For Don Miguel and Amanda, it may seem like a small token but to Mendoza, it signifies the life of privilege that he was not born to," Diego interrupted, "He might refuse the offer because of his pride. Any man wants to provide for his family and Mendoza is no different."

"Miguel just wanted to give his daughter a gift. He meant well. He did not want to cause any trouble."

"I know that, Father. The sergeant is used to making his own way in the world," his son surmised, "I hope there will be no hurt feelings on either side." _Only time will tell…. _

ZZZ

The carriage stopped in front of the Montero hacienda. "Why are we stopping here, Father? I thought that you had a surprise for me."

"This is the surprise, Amanda, a wedding gift for you and my new son. I purchased it a few weeks ago...I hope that you will like it."

"Father, where did you get the money to afford a place like this?"

"I have land and other resources that you are not aware of…I wanted to wait until everything was settled before I told either of you...I wanted this to be a surprise for both of you. Let's go inside. It has been completely furnished. It is ready and waiting for you."

"Don Miguel…Father, we cannot accept your generous gift," Mendoza interrupted, "I am a humble soldier. What would we do with such a grand hacienda?"

"You are a married man now. It won't always be the two of you. You will need a proper home…where exactly are you going to stay? In the tavern for the rest of your lives? Have you considered your living situation? Those are realities that you have to think about…"

"We will buy a house of our own with the money I make as an officer and Amanda's pay from the tavern. It will take time but it can be done."

"It will be years before the two of you can afford a place like this. Why not take advantage of this now? Why struggle for years when you do not have to? Think about it, son."

"It would make things easier…but we are content with what we have now. When the time is right, we will find a home that is right for our family. I appreciate what you have done but the answer is no."

"Father, this was a beautiful gesture on your part but Jaime and I can manage very well on our own. I don't want all those materials things I had before. What good did they bring me? I was always searching for something more and now I have found it with Jaime. The girl that I was would have jumped at the opportunity. I am not that _little girl_ anymore…I would be perfectly content to stay at the tavern or whatever home my _husband_ will provide for me... I must support my husband in this!" _Please understand, Father. I love you but I love Jaime more…_

"I understand but will you and Jaime promise me that you will at least look for something a little larger than your room at the tavern. Your family will need room to grow," he implored, "Your inheritance is at your disposal, if you need it."

"I did not marry Amanda for her money. If I could give her a fine hacienda like this, I would if that is what she wanted. I promised to take care of Amanda and I will, Don Miguel on my own terms."

"The two of you seem determined to do things your way. I never doubted your motives for marrying my daughter. I know that you will do right by her and your family. This hacienda is in both your names. It is yours to do with as you wish. I thought that this would make you happy, my children."

"It is a lovely home, I am sure and more your style. It would make us happy if you were to live in it, Father. We will find a place and make it our own. I appreciate your intentions but the answer is still no," Amanda inserted.

"Very well, Senora Mendoza. At least, come in and see my new home," the caballero opened the door to the hacienda. T_he spoiled young woman I raised has become a mature woman…I am proud of you, Amanda Mendoza...My daughter has finally grown up…_


	81. Chapter 81

Chapter 81

"Amanda, you have been cleaning that spot for the last five minutes." The newlyweds were happy almost anyone could see that. _What else could it possibly be?_

"I am sorry, Victoria. I have a lot on my mind lately. I can hardly believe that I am a married woman now and the wife of a soldier no less."

"It takes some time getting used to but I don't think that is the problem."

"My father purchased the Montero hacienda for the two of us but I suppose you know all about it, Victoria. My father did not do all of that decorating without help from someone."

"He asked me and some of the other ladies to help. He thought that you would like the place."

"We turned the offer down. We want a place of our own, one that we have worked for ourselves."

"Are you regretting turning down your father's offer?"

"My father should have consulted us about the hacienda…My husband wants to provide for us as any man would in his position…I admire him for that but…"

"Part of you wanted to accept your father's offer. It must be hard to give up something that you have become accustomed to…"

"Having servants and a comfortable home was nice but Jaime makes me happy, Victoria," she placed the dishes in the sink, "I attended grand parties with people I barely cared about because it was socially acceptable. Jaime loves me for who I am and not my money. The de la Vegas are one of the wealthiest families in California but they love and respect you."

"When my father left us, all I had was the de la Vegas. Some people did not approve of me running a tavern. They thought I should find some nice man to marry…then I fell in love with Zorro. Some people think I married Diego for his money and that I married above my station but I love Diego. He could afford to buy me anything my heart desires…but I want him not his money."

"I could not imagine you with anyone else. When my father lost his fortune, I did not know what I would do. I was supposed to marry a man with wealth and position who would take care of me. Now…now I don't mind working. It feels good to know that I can achieve something… that I can take care of myself."

"Hard work builds character. Sometimes, misfortune is a blessing in disguise. You can work here as long as you want to, Amanda. I trust you,_ Amiga._"

"Gracias, Victoria. I am glad that I came to Los Angeles, it is the best thing that I have ever done."

"We are almost done, Amanda. Our husbands will be here soon and we can close up."

"That sounds like a good idea."

ZZZ

"What is wrong, amigo? You have hardly said a word for the last ten minutes."

"I am sorry, Diego. I was just thinking...Can I talk to you about something?"

"Of course, you can. Does it have something to do with Amanda?"

"Don Miguel purchased the Montero hacienda for us as a wedding gift."

"My father told me about it, Mendoza. Does Amanda want the hacienda?"

"No or at least that is what she says. She wants us to get a place of our own with the money that we make. Am I depriving her of the finer things in life all because of my pride?"

"If those things were really important to her, then she could have married someone like Javier but she didn't. Amanda loves you. You have a conscience and good heart….something that Luis Ramon or Javier never had…That means more to your wife than any hacienda."

"Gracias, Don Diego for putting things into perspective."

ZZZ

Victoria hung the "Closed" sign on the door. The taverness was looking forward to a good meal and talking to her husband after work. He had been busy with the newspaper and reading to the children at the mission most of the afternoon.

"Are you all set, Victoria? I missed you today."

"I missed you, too, Diego. I can hardly wait to get home."

"Your carriage awaits, wife," he said as he extended his arm, "Good night, Amanda. Mendoza…"

"Gracias, Diego and thank you for your advice," the sergeant smiled, "Good night, Senora Victoria. We will close up for you."

"What was that about, Diego," Victoria asked as her husband assisted her into the carriage.

"I will tell you about it later, _Querida_."

ZZZ

Amanda locked the door for the evening. Her husband had been quiet when he came to the tavern earlier that evening. It was time for them to clear the air, so to speak. "Gracias, Jaime for putting the dishes away. I really needed the help tonight."

"Do you have time to talk? There is something on my mind."

"Alright," the newlywed sat at the table across from her husband, "Is it about the hacienda? I thought we settled that. It is a beautiful place but I want to live with you…wherever that may be."

"You are used to having servants waiting on you, a comfortable home not some room above a tavern. You are a lady you deserve something better…"

"I have something better, Jaime Mendoza...I have you. The Montero hacienda is a fine home but it is_ not_ our home. If I wanted a sumptuous hacienda, I could have married Javier or Don Jose but they don't love me…You do! That is what I want!"

"I thought that you refused that place because of me. I stopped you from having what you really want! Are you to be absolutely sure that this is what you want, Amanda?"

"If we have to live in this tavern until we can get a home of our own then that is what we will do! Someday, we will probably need more space…for us and our children. Until then, I am fine with staying here. I have never been more certain of anything in my life. I love you. I want to be with you."

"Have I told you lately Amanda Mendoza how much I love you?"

"Every day but I will never get tired of hearing it...I am a lucky woman."

"Senora, may I escort you upstairs? It has been a long day and I would like to spend some time with my wife."

"I am shocked, Senor. What would my husband say?"

"I think that he will be very receptive to the idea."


	82. Chapter 82

Chapter 82

Victoria snuggled against her husband's firm chest. The reality of living with the man behind the mask was better than she had imagined. She enjoyed getting to know the man, his moods, his likes and his dislikes. He was a more complex man than she had imagined. He had a temper true enough but kept it under control. Diego has a mischievous side that she had not seen since he was a child yet he was supportive and caring…_I love you, Diego de la Vega...I hope that my suspicions are correct..._The symptoms were there….the tiredness, increased appetite…A visit to Dr. Hernandez would definitely be in order. _What would be a wonderful surprise it would be for my husband_…_The holidays would be the perfect time to tell him... __She found herself picturing the children they would have someday, a dark-haired boy with his father's blue eyes or a lively bright-eyed daughter with Diego's smile and her personality. If my suspicions are correct then, that may be happening sooner rather than later. I cannot wait to see my husband's reaction…_For years, Don Alejandro had pushed for Diego to marry and start a family of his own but he had been spending so much time with Renata and tending to the pueblo's concerns that he was almost too busy to tease them about his longing for a grandchild. The hacienda would ring with the love and the laughter of grandchildren. _If it is true, then this will be a very special holiday indeed…_

ZZZ

"Good morning, Father," Victoria smiled as she and Diego made their way to the _sala_, "It is a beautiful morning. Isn't it?"

"It is indeed." The two looked particularly happy this morning. _I hope they never lose that spark…that fire that exists between them…_

Victoria smiled as her husband escorted her to her seat while he got a plate for her and himself. Their plates were loaded with several dishes, churros, ham, buttered toast and ham. Diego poured her a glass of juice and began to eat his own breakfast. _I suppose I could enjoy being waited on hand and foot from time to time but I will be sure to return the favor, dear husband... "_Gracias, Diego. I am positively famished," she smiled as she took a bite of ham...

Diego lifted an eyebrow as he watched Victoria consume her breakfast. _How can such a small woman eat so much? _The caballero looked at his own plate filled with food…_I guess it runs in the family. __Who am I to judge?_

"Daughter, Christmas is coming soon. I was wondering if you would like to help plan our Christmas celebration. It is several weeks away but I thought that since you are mistress of this house, you would like to have a part in it. As Diego's wife, you will have a more visible presence in the community. It would mean a great deal to me if you would consider it."

"I would do anything for you, Father but doesn't Maria usually handle things. I don't wish to intrude on her territory."

"Nonsense, Victoria. Maria adores you. In fact, she thought that it would be a good idea. You are a part of the family now and nothing would give me greater pleasure than if you would agree to host this celebration. You and Maria would make a splendid team."

"_Querida,_ I think that it is a wonderful idea. You and Maria would work well together. She has always liked you, Victoria."

"With the two of you working together, it would be the finest celebration in the territory... Everyone would see what a de la Vega Christmas is like...Do it for me, daughter."

The bride looked at her father-in-law and her husband. "You two are incorrigible," she teased, "You know that I will do anything for you, both of you. I cannot fight the both of you…It will be exciting to plan the celebration…our first Christmas as a family. I will do it. "

"It doesn't have to be elaborate just a gathering for the family.. Luis and Isabella, of course, and before you ask, I have invited Renata to join us this year."

"Francisco is stationed in Monterrey...I hope that he will join us for Christmas this year." Victoria resisted the urge to tease her father-in-law about his romance with the widow..._Maybe Diego will have a mother for Christmas as well..._

"Of course, my dear. Francisco can stay here at the hacienda and if Ramon is able to be here then he is welcome to stay as well. There is plenty of room. It would be no trouble at all. I will leave the menu to you and Maria. This hacienda has needed a woman's touch for a long time. My son could not have chosen a better wife," he squeezed her hand gently.

"Gracias, _padre de mi corazón. _I will do my best to make sure that it will be a very special holiday." _For all of us._

ZZZ

"Francisco!" Victoria flung her arms around her brother, "You are finally here!"

"Little sister, you are looking lovelier than ever! Married life certainly agrees with you..My little sister, married to Diego de la Vega, no less! I am not surprised though,"Francisco teased, "My sister had the biggest crush on you, my friend. She was always following you around, Diego."

"Diego was too busy with Magdalena Ramirez to notice me. Although what he saw in her I will never know." Victoria had been jealous of the tall dark-haired beauty who was poised, charming and cultured, a lady in every sense of the word and seemed to have all the young caballeros wrapped around her little finger…"Thankfully, your taste in women has improved…"

"Magdalena could not hold a candle to you, then or now," Diego kissed her gently, "You are the woman I have always wanted…the only woman I will ever want for the rest of my life."

"I suppose I can forgive you. Your current choice of wife is much better, Senor de la Vega."

"I have excellent taste in wives, Senora de la Vega."

Francisco smiled at the couple's friendly banter. Diego loved Victoria dearly and his feelings were more than returned. His sister was positively glowing. _Our parents always wanted her to marry well but most importantly they wanted her to be happy. It seems as though she has found happiness with Diego_…"Little sister, I was merely teasing, forgive me….I could not resist. Diego, you are a fortunate man to have the love of my little sister. Welcome to the family, Diego."

"Gracias, Francisco," he responded as they walked toward the stairs, "It is good to have you back home where you belong."

"Ramon will be arriving in a few days…He is looking forward to celebrating Christmas with the family."

"We have prepared rooms at the hacienda, big brother…We insist on you staying with us. We can spend some time together before you leave for another adventure."

"Military life has its benefits but I would like to settle down, raise a family of my own. I am thinking of retiring and settling here in Los Angeles."

"That is the best possible news, Francisco. To have you home again would be the answer to my prayers," Victoria stated.


	83. Chapter 83

Chapter 83

Victoria placed the small oil lamps in the tavern window. The market was decorated with piles of fruits, flowers, marzipan and other sweets, candles, decorations and hand-made Christmas gifts. The crowds thinned as the pueblo inhabitants returned to their homes to prepare for the coming meal. At midnight, the mission bells would ring out calling the families to "La Misa Del Gallo," a beautiful candlelight service to welcome the Christmas season. After the service, the family would gather at the hacienda to dine on _tapas, esperragos blancos,_ _Pavo Trufado de Navidad_ and caramel custard for desert. _Our first Christmas as man and wife_…_.A year ago, I never imagined that it would ever happen. _The hacienda would ring with joy and laughter….Renata would be spending the holiday with the de la Vegas..._Don Alejandro seems serious about her. Diego's mother would be pleased... _"Everything is almost ready, husband," Victoria said as Diego's arms encircled her waist, "Tonight will be very special, our first Christmas as a family."

"You were stunning on our wedding day but there is a glow about you that I have never seen before."

"My brothers are home for the holidays…Father has found a woman to love and to top everything off. I have a gorgeous husband who adores me. No wonder, I am so happy."

"I cannot wait until later to give you your Christmas present. I hope that you will love it," he responded with a gentle kiss.

"Diego de la Vega, you are spoiling me. All I have ever wanted is you." _There is something else that you have already given me…You just don't know it yet_…Doctor Hernandez confirmed her suspicions but she had sworn him to secrecy wanting to surprise Diego then the family with the announcement…

"I cannot resist spoiling you, Victoria. Indulge me. Just this once," he stated with a twinkle in his blue eyes.

"You know that I cannot resist you when you look at me like that, Dieg." _I know exactly what you are doing, my love but I will let you have your way this time…_

"Can I see you in the kitchen for a minute, Victoria? If you can tear yourself away from your handsome husband," Pilar teased.

"I will only be a few more minutes, Diego."

Diego shook his head good naturedly. _I don't mind waiting for you by now….Anything for you, Victoria de la Vega…._

ZZZ

"That was a fine meal, Victoria," Don Alejandro complimented, "What a wonderful way to celebrate what has already been a joyous Christmas! This will be the first of many Christmases spent as a family."

"Gracias, Father. I enjoyed every minute of it." Victoria smiled. It was good to see the caballero so happy and relaxed. _I cannot wait to see your face when I make my announcement later tonight…_

"Christmas is a time to celebrate. Last year, I would have never imagined that my son would be married and that I would have a grandson in Felipe. I have more than I deserve."

"You deserve all the happiness life has to offer, Father," Diego interrupted.

"Thank you, son. There is something that I would like to share with all of you. Renata, my dear if you will permit me," the don motioned for her to stand beside him, "I have asked Renata to marry me and she has agreed to become my wife."

"Father…Father, that is wonderful news," Diego embraced his father and his father's fiancée as well, "Renata, welcome to the family!"

"Gracias, Diego, I love your father. I want to make him as happy as he has made me!"

"Congratulations, Renata," Victoria added, "I am so happy for both of you. It looks as though we will have another wedding in the family…"

"I would like to make a toast. To Alejandro and Renata, may their lives be filled with love, laughter and happiness," Don Luis said as he saluted the couple.

"To Alejandro and Renata," the others said in unison. Victoria took a small sip of lemonade. _I hope no one will notice that I am not drinking champagne…_

"Are you becoming a teetotaler like my son, Victoria?"

"No...I...I just wanted to try something different for a change," she hedged.

ZZZ

The family gathered around the Christmas tree to sing carols and open presents. Alejandro presented his fiancée with a beautiful necklace to match her engagement ring. _This has been the perfect Christmas,_ Victoria thought, _and the perfect time to give Diego his surprise._ Victoria stood and held her hand out to her husband beckoning him to come to the garden…

"It is a beautiful evening. Isn't it, husband?" The taverness felt her husband's arms encircle her waist.

"You are a fine hostess, Senora de la Vega. It was good to have the entire family together again. Have I told you how much I love you and how much these past few months have meant to me?"

"I never get tired of hearing you say you love me…I love you, Diego de la Vega. This has been the best Christmas I have ever had."

"There is something that I want to give you, Victoria. This necklace belonged to my mother," he presented her with a diamond and pearl necklace. The string of lustrous pearls was suspended from a five-carat heart-shaped diamond. The caballero lifted his wife's hair gently as he fastened the clasp around her neck...

"I have never worn anything so exquisite." _One day, I will pass it down to our daughter…_

"This necklace is not nearly as exquisite as the lady who is wearing it. Mother always thought of you as the daughter she never had."

"I would be honored to wear it, Diego. There is something that I want to give to you," she looked adoringly into his blue eyes, "something that we have wanted but it won't arrive until next year….We are going to have a baby, Diego."

"A baby… Are you sure, Victoria? The tall caballero kissed his wife as she put her arms around his neck joyfully. Diego murmured words of love, joy and thanksgiving as he rained kisses across her face and returned to her lips. "I could not receive a better gift…I am going to be a father….We are going to be parents! I love you, Victoria de la Vega."

"Doctor Hernandez confirmed it today. I wanted you to be the first to know... I wanted this to be a special Christmas for us! Let's go tell your father," Victoria smiled.

"He will be ecstatic. To gain a wife and have a grandchild…A year ago, I never thought that any of this would happen."

"In a little over seven months...we will be parents..."

"Call me selfish but I want a few more moments with my beautiful wife and the mother of my children," the caballero said as he kissed his wife once more….


	84. Chapter 84

Chapter 84

The couple walked into the _sala_ arm in arm. Diego was thrilled by the news and knew that Don Alejandro would be equally pleased. "Everyone, may we have your attention please? Victoria has a gift that she would like to give to you, Father…Well…to everyone."

"In a few months, you are going to be a grandfather," his daughter-in-law said as she held his hands.

"A grandchild…Diego, Victoria! This is wonderful news, daughter! I am so happy for you, son. I am going to be a grandfather." The old don hugged Victoria and his son warmly. "No wonder, you avoided drinking champagne tonight. Now, I will have two wonderful grandchildren."

"Felipe, you will have a little brother or sister." _This will take some getting used to but it is good news._

"Perhaps, you will have both," Isabella teased, "Twins do run in the de la Vega family, Victoria."

"I have always wanted a big family. If that happens, I will have my hands full but we would not mind. "

"You will if they are anything like their father..Sometimes, I wonder how he made it into adolescence intact," Alejandro teased.

_You don't know the half of it,_ Diego smirked._ Jumping horses, climbing trees, all sort of adventures…_

"I plan on spoiling my grandchildren, after all, that is a grandparent's prerogative."

"Congratulations...Diego, Victoria."

"You will be a fine grandmother to our children, Renata." _Mother would be so happy for all of us, _Diego thought. _I know you will be watching your grandchildren, Mother..._

"I am happy for you and Diego, little sister although I suspect you won't be so little in a few months," Francisco teased.

In her husband's eyes, Victoria would always be beautiful not just on the outside but the inside as well…_ I could not ask for a better wife…You will be a good mother, Victoria Escalante de la Vega. I am so fortunate to have found you…_Her dark eyes shone with merriment as she took her brother's teasing in stride. The caballero listened as his family teased each other affectionately. _Little one, you will be coming into an interesting family, no doubt…_

ZZZ

Diego sat on the bed as his wife held their sons. Her pregnancy had been relatively easy and the two were surprised when Doctor Hernandez had informed them that they would be having twins. The couple laughed together after they recovered from their shock. Alejandro looked forward to seeing his son and his wife handle two energetic boys with the fiery temperament of the de la Vegas and the Escalantes. Isabella predicted twins for the couple and was delighted that it had come true. The Cordobas considered Diego as a son and would be proud to be surrogate grandparents to the newest members of the de la Vega family. "May we come in Diego, Victoria?''

"Come in, Father, Felipe. Come meet your new grandsons. Felipe meet your little brothers," the new father proudly handed the twins to his father and his adopted son. "Son, he has your mother's eyes. Hello, little one, I am your grandfather." The baby gripped the caballero's hand tightly…The old don was captivated by the sight of his handsome grandsons.

"Would you like to know their names? You are holding Alejandro Alfonso, Father. Felipe is holding Diego Sebastian," Victoria stated.

_Elena, you would be so proud of our son. He has chosen well…_"Those are fine names, my children. Your parents would be so happy for you, Victoria as would my dear Elena. You have brought love and laughter into this male-dominated household…"

"We will raise them to be men worthy of the Escalante and de la Vega heritage."

"That I am sure of, my dear. I could not be prouder of you. I love you,_ hija de mi Corazon_."

"Gracias, _padre de mi Corazon_," Victoria whispered overcome by emotion.

"Have you chosen godparents for the boys?"

"We would like for Amanda and Mendoza to be their godparents, if they agree to it."

"I think that they would be wonderful godparents," Alejandro said as he handed little Alejandro to Felipe while Felipe handed Diego Sebastian to his proud grandfather. "Little Sebastian looks exactly like you did as a baby, son.

Diego embraced his wife gently as his father handed Sebastian to him and Alejandro to his mother.

"I love you, son.I will let you get some rest, _hija,_" the old don gently kissed his daughter on the cheek, "Goodnight."

_Months later..._

The townspeople gathered for the wedding of one of its prominent citizens, Don Alejandro de la Vega to Senora Renata. The old don proudly as he waited for his bride to come down the aisle. Diego glanced at the expression on his father's face as Renata walked down the aisle on the arm of Don Luis Cordoba. _I am happy for you, Father…_Don Alejandro held the bride's hand as his friend presented her to him…

"The food is delicious, Amanda," Mendoza munched happy on an enchilada as he watched the bride and groom dancing, "It has been a good party. Don Alejandro is happy. Diego and Victoria are happy. I have the most beautiful woman in the world as my wife."

"Gracias, Jaime. I have the best husband in the we dance, husband?"

"I would be honored to, wife," he said as he bowed before her. The soldier smiled as he thought about the past few months. _Who knows what the future will bring?_

_ZZZ_

"The boys are finally asleep, Diego. Gracias for your help, _mi amor_," Victoria said as they closed the door to the nursery. She was glad that her husband was helping out with the boys…feeding them, changing them and playing with them. He enjoyed his role as a father to two lively boys who definitely took after both of their parents…"The ceremony was beautiful. Father and Renata looked happy together."

"He has found a fine woman to share his life with. They love each other. I think that Mother would approve."

"Yes, I believe she would. Renata has brought new life to your father. I never knew that your father was such a romantic, Diego," she teased.

"I learned from the best,_ Querida._"

"So that is why Zorro was so dashing…so romantic..."

"Was dashing…was romantic...well, fair lady, let me show you how romantic Zorro still is…"

The End


End file.
